Sweet Young Thing
by naelany
Summary: It's been years since the love of his life passed away and Carlisle has never found anyone able to stir his soul the way Liam could. When a much younger Edward crosses his path, everything changes, but can there really be a future between them? And if so, at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's funny the things that inspire stories, isn't it? A year ago today (okay, so technically it was on February 29th, but we'll just go with it), Davy Jones passed away, prompting me to go through my _The Monkees_ playlist (anyone that really knows me knows I've been a fan of theirs my entire life). When "Sweet Young Thing" came on, this story sprang to life and insisted to be told.

So now, on the first anniversary of Davy's death, I share it with you.

Rest in Peace, Davy. We miss you.

If you want to listen to the song, you can find it on YouTube ( www. youtube watch?v= 7kz9pEZEJps).

A quick word of thanks to _**MynameisSerendipity, Shalu**_, and _**SorceressCirce**_ for pre-reading and offering support throughout.  
Also a big thank you to _**Luluubelle**_ and _**FarDareisMai2**_ for beta'ing.

As ever, I do not own Twilight. I just like to play in their sandbox.

**ooOoo**

"_Come on, Carlisle. It's not good for you to always be on your own. Dinner's Friday at six, sharp. I won't take no for an answer,"_ Esme says firmly.

I sigh and close my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Please, Es, I really don't think-" I try, but she cuts me off.

"_I mean it, Carbunkle. Six sharp. Don't be late."_

Barely stifling a groan, I rest my head back against the back of my chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Fine. Fine. Just... please don't try to set me up with anyone. You know how well that _didn't _work the last time you tried. God knows, I don't need another Diego right now."

I grin at the annoyed – and quite un-ladylike – grunt Esme gives in response. I can practically hear her wince at the reminder of the last guy she'd tried to set me up with. Diego, while sweet at first, had turned out to be a handful - psychotic's more like it.

Esme sighs. _"Alright, dearheart. No blind dates, I promise. But you'd better be there, or else!"_ she threatens before hanging up with her usual, _"Love you. See you Friday."_

I know she means well. I know that she and the rest of my family are worried about me. They think I've been alone for too long. Perhaps they're right, but I just don't have it in me anymore to try to find someone. Let alone to find love.

Love, I had once. With Liam.

Sighing, I swivel my chair to face the picture of Liam and me that sits on the shelf in my office. It's one of the few I've allowed myself to keep on display after losing him. Even now, a good twenty years after he died, I still miss him. We had eight years together, filled with love and passion the likes of which I've not known since.

I've long since resigned myself to never finding it again. Such things only come but once in a lifetime, and I've had my chance, cut short as it was.

Oh, that's not to say that I haven't tried to find someone new, but nothing ever lasts. To be honest, it took me years before I was even ready to "get on the market" again, as Esme puts it, and in that time things changed. Too much, for my liking.

So here I am, pushing fifty and alone. Lonely, too, if I'm completely honest, but resigned to my fate. The club scene isn't for me – hasn't been for years – and most of the men my age are either already in happy relationships or summarily not my type.

No. There's nothing for it but to go on with my life as best as I can. With a shake of my head, I force myself to put such dreary thoughts aside in favor of a couple of hours more work before bedtime. I might not have someone to share things with, but at least I have something to show for my life: my own, moderately successful framing store.

Three hours later, I'm finally done balancing the books and more than ready to call it a night. After carefully putting everything away, I stretch, my arms high over my head. My eyes fall once again on Liam's picture and I sigh, almost deflating as I murmur, "I miss you, my love."

Gently picking up the frame, I smile down at him – my sad one contrasting the happy grin on his face. It's funny, really. It was in trying to find just the right frame for this picture after he passed away, that ended up with me starting my own shop. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find one I liked – they were all too generic - so I decided to dig deeper, and Cullen Frames was born.

I shake my head, caressing Liam's face before putting the frame back on the shelf and going to bed. It'll do me no good to dwell on the past even more than I already have tonight. I'll never fall asleep otherwise.

As it is, my dreams are haunted by Liam, and the feeling of loss and loneliness, and I wake up earlier than normal. I lie in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling as I try to shake the lingering sense of sadness. I finally give up before my alarm sounds and just get up, deciding to go for a run in the park behind my apartment building.

It's too early for most people, so everything's nice and quiet, the paths mostly devoid of traffic as I run. The few brave souls that are out on this dreary morning – the weather seems to be as gray as my mood – are friendly enough, though.

A sharp whistle followed by a brusk, "Brutus, here boy," catches my attention. I slow to a jog as I watch a young man play with a black labrador that's bouncing around, trying to catch the ball the man tosses between his hands. The sound of playful barking and the warmth of his laughter as he finally throws the ball makes me smile.

"There's a good boy. Come on, Brutus, bring it to me," he calls.

I find myself coming to a stop and watching the two for a while. They're the picture of joy and something inside me twinges. _Maybe I should get a dog_, I ponder even as my eyes drink in the sight of the young man. Tall – as tall as me, if not more so – unruly, auburn hair, a lithe body.

As soon as I realize I'm checking him out, I give myself a shake and force my legs to start running again, bypassing the duo without another glance. _He's far too young. He could be your son, I'm sure. Forget it, Cullen. Since when did you start falling for Kindergartners._

Snorting, I shake my head again and push all thoughts aside, focusing on my breathing and letting everything else just fall away.

By the time I get home, I'm drenched with sweat, pleasantly exhausted and exhilarated at the same time, and all thoughts about the young man and his dog forgotten. I end up having to hurry in order to make it to work on time. My own business it may be, but I hold myself strictly to the hours I've posted. To do otherwise is out of the question.

My day is quiet, filled with the occasional customer looking for frames or picking up their orders. I spend most of my time working on the projects that are due that week, taking the utmost care to make everything as perfect as I can. It's what I'm known for, after all.

About an hour before closing, the bell jingles as someone enters the shop. I call out, "I'll be right there," as I carefully place a delicate heirloom christening gown a customer wants framed aside before heading to the front.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you," I ask, smiling even though the man has his back to me as he peruses some of the examples that adorn the walls.

My breathing stutters when he turns around, his own smile warm and brilliant as he steps up to the counter. "Hi! I was hoping you could help me find a frame for these," he says, spreading out a couple of pictures as well as a couple of keepsakes. "My friend suggested this was the place to go, if I wanted it to be special. It's for my parents, you see. Their thirtieth anniversary?"

He looks at me questioningly, and I realize I've yet to say a word – and that I've been staring at him, practically gaping like a fish. Blinking, I shake my head a little in hopes of clearing it, still not quite able to believe that the young man I'd seen on my run that very morning is now standing in my shop. A quick glance outside shows the black lab tethered to the bike rack, waiting patiently for its master.

Clearing my throat, I look down at the items he put down, carefully moving them to note five pictures of a couple at varying ages, as well as an old fashioned key, a dried blood red rose, a lace handkerchief, and what appears to be an antique pocket watch. Frowning slightly, I gently trace the etchings on the surface of the watch before looking up.

"Are you certain you want something like this in a shadow box?" I ask. It's not unusual for people to want heirlooms placed in one, but a watch like this should be used.

The young man blushes slightly, clearing his throat. "Yeah. My dad was given that watch by his father on their wedding day. Unfortunately, neither my dad nor I ever manage to keep any kind of watch alive."

He grins, then, showing me his bare wrists. "Doesn't seem to matter if they're wrist watches, pocket watches, or what. They _always_ break. My dad's never dared actually use this one, and I thought it might be nice to give it a place of honor instead, you know?"

I smile, nodding. "I see. Yes, well... I'm certain we can find something suitable. What did you have in mind?"

We talk for a while about what he wants the end result to be. The positioning of the items, what color background, etc., before moving on to find a frame he likes. The sound of the clock ringing out six chimes startles us both, and he chuckles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take up so much of your time, Mr. Cullen."

Waving his concern off, I smile. "Quite alright. It's important that you like the end product. It's a gift, after all, and a remarkable one at that. Now why don't we finish writing up the .?" I pause, and he supplies, "Masen. Edward Masen."

I nod and continue, "Mr. Masen, so you can be on your way. I'm sure your poor dog must be anxious to move by now."

His eyes widen at the mention of his dog and his head swivels to search him out. Brutus, however, has apparently decided to take a nap and is curled up right where Edward had left him. Edward's sigh of relief makes me smile. He turns back to me with an embarrassed grin and says, "Wow, bad sign when I lose track of time to the point where I forget about Brutus. Or good, depending on your point of view, I suppose."

There's a hint of mischief in his eyes as he says this, but it's quickly gone as he clears his throat, and we set about dotting I's and crossing T's. Before long he's leaving my store, and I'm left closing up shop. It's more difficult than it ought to be to go through my routine, as my thoughts keep returning to Edward.

When I'd seen him that morning, I'd believed him to be handsome and full of life. Now, after having talked to him, I know he is that and much more. He's kind, considerate, and apparently has a big heart, judging by what little he told me regarding the photos he'd chosen, and why.

Edward had mentioned he'd only recently moved back in town, having grown up here as a lad. He was still getting situated and currently living with his best friend, Alice, while looking for a place of his own. It had been her who'd sent him to my store for his plans.

The name's familiar, but I can't place it. I decide to not worry about it anymore and just be happy for the recommendation. It's always good to know people appreciate what I do enough to send their friends to me, too.

I spend the next couple of days working diligently as always, though for whatever reason I end up taking particular care of the piece that Edward ordered. I try to tell myself that I do the same for every customer, but a small voice niggles at me that this is not the truth. Since I had to order the actual framework, I can't finish the piece yet, but I'd made Edward aware of this the night he'd come into my store, so I wasn't expecting to see him until the following week.

Twice a week – every Tuesday and Friday - I check my mail in the mailroom of the complex. It's an old habit of mine that I've never really been able to break. It works for me, though, since I mostly get bills anyway. Leaning against the wall, I flip through everything to see if everything is mine. It's happened once too often that one or more pieces of mail have been wrongly delivered in my box that should have gone to a neighbor's, so I make it a point to check before leaving the room.

Sure enough, my eye falls on a name that _isn't_ my own. Sighing, I double check the apartment number, only to find it was supposed to go to number 209, whereas I live in 709. As I'm about to drop the envelope into the correct mailbox, I read the name again, and my eyes widen.

_Mary Alice Brandon_.

Staring at it, the conversation with Edward runs through my head, and I wonder whether this is the same person. _Impossible_.

"Brutus, stop pulling!"

My head jerks up at the name, though the voice is all wrong – soprano instead of Edward's rich tones. Blinking, I take in the sight of this slip of a woman being pulled along by Brutus, who's nearly twice her weight if not more. She laughs, shaking her head as she finally manages to rein him in, apologizing even as Brutus starts to sniff at my legs.

"Hi, sorry about that. He's a good dog, but a bit too strong for me at times," she smiles.

Grinning, I allow Brutus to smell my hand before scratching behind his ear, which earns me a pleased grumble from him and a giggle from her. "It's quite alright, I don't mind."

Glancing at her, I frown, then look at the envelope in my hand. "Say, don't you live in 209?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do." She notices the mail and sighs. "Don't tell me they managed to deliver my mail to you again."

Straightening up, I grin as I hand her her mail. "Alright, I won't tell you."

She narrows her eyes, then laughs, shaking her head. Waving the envelope, she says, "Thanks."

"No problem." Petting Brutus again, I add, "I didn't realize you had a dog."

She crouches down next to Brutus, mussing between his ears as she smiles up at me. "Oh, no, he's not mine. My friend's staying with me for a while. Brutus is his, but Edward's at work right now, so I said I'd walk him."

The mention of Edward's name, the confirmation that this is indeed the same dog, and that Edward's staying in the same building as I am throws me for a bit. Alice asks whether Edward ever stopped by my store, and we talk for a while. Brutus starts to make noises after a few minutes, though, indicating he needs to go for a walk.

Alice quickly checks her mail, sifting through everything much as I had, and then heads out with a wave and a, "Thanks again," thrown over her shoulder as Brutus pulls her toward the door.

A glance at my watch tells me I have to hurry if I'm to make it to Esme's on time. Plans of a shower and shave are abandoned, though I do change out of my work clothes in favor of tan chinos and a navy turtleneck.

Right on the dot, I ring Esme's doorbell. She opens the door, already talking, "-own fault for showing up early, Kate, and offering to help to boot. Oh, hi Carlisle, come on in, you're right on time."

She kisses my cheeks, hugging me briefly before ushering me into the dining room with orders to pour everyone wine. Shaking my head, I grin and do as I'm told, sharing a look of amusement with her husband, Charles as he follows me in, carrying a large platter of lamb chops.

Before long, we're all seated around the table. It's just cousin Garrett, his wife Kate, Charles, Esme, and myself tonight. Esme explains that mother had to cancel. "She didn't feel well, poor thing. Said there's a bug or something doing the rounds at the retirement center, and she didn't want to risk passing it on to anyone. She sends her love, though."

I nod, sipping my wine. "I'll give her a call this weekend, see how she's doing."

Esme smiles, patting my hand. "I was hoping you'd say that." Her smile turns mischievous as she adds, "And as you can see, I kept my promise. No blind dates."

I snort, shaking my head as I say wryly, "Thanks, my dear. It's appreciated."

The evening is relaxed, the food excellent as always, and I'm able to enjoy myself more than I'd anticipated. I love my family very much, but often it's difficult to be around them. I'm not sure why, really. There's no real drama, and most of us get along just fine. Though it can be hard to see them all be happy and with someone. Especially when someone gets it in their head that _I_ need someone in my life. Thankfully, Esme's earlier remark aside, there is no further mention of the subject.

It's nice to just catch up with everybody. Kate and Garrett announce that they've finally had a successful in vitro treatment and are expecting. I'm happy for them, because I know they've been trying for years, and it's been very difficult for them both.

Esme rises, hugging Kate tightly before leaning back with wide eyes and a look of faint horror on her face as she asks, "Oh no, Kate, you should have said something! Are you okay to have wine?"

Kate chuckles, patting Esme's arm lightly as she nods toward her glass, which is half-full. "A little won't hurt, Esme. Don't worry."

The look of relief on Esme's face has us all laughing. Esme grouses a little at our teasing, but quickly bounces back and starts talking with Kate about the whole experience, sharing tips and laments of her own pregnancy.

By the time the evening comes to a close, I know far more about the female body than I ever cared to, but I take it in stride. Bidding my family goodnight, I decide to walk back to my apartment in order to enjoy the rather balmy night, despite the late hour.

My walk takes me along the park, and my thoughts go back to Edward. I find myself wondering about him. How he's settling in, whether he's having any luck finding a place to live. Oddly enough, I even wonder how he would be with kids.

_Don't be ridiculous, Carlisle._

Still, thoughts of him won't be shaken in spite of my best efforts, and I end up going to bed with him on my mind.

The weekend passes quietly enough. I go for my usual run in the park, though I don't see Edward or Brutus either time I go, and find myself oddly disappointed by it. I know next to nothing about the man, aside from the fact that he is most definitely too young for me. Even if he _were_ gay, something I'm not even entirely sure of.

It's my weekend off, something I do once a month in order to give myself a break, since I run the store on my own. Off, however, does not mean I don't have other things I have to do, so I busy myself with catching up on housework and other chores. Boring, perhaps, but it needs doing and it passes the time.

It's just after lunch on Monday when the bell jingles, announcing a customer. I look up from the order I'm trying to put together and smile at the sight of Edward, all tousle-haired and relaxed in jeans and a snug fitting white t-shirt with a pink sheep and the text, "Pink sheep of the family," on it.

I blink, staring at the shirt for a beat too long. Edward clears his throat, "Hi."

Blushing, I raise my eyes to his, only to find him trying to stifle a grin. His eyes are dancing with amusement, though, as well as something else. "Hi. Sorry, let me just..." I point over my shoulder to the back as I let my sentence trail. My mind's awhirl with thoughts I'm struggling to control. Now is _not_ the time for personal crisis of any kind, and _definitely_ not the time to check out my customers, or speculating whether he's wearing that shirt with a purpose or not.

I hurry to the back to retrieve his shadowbox, which I'd put the finishing touches on just this morning. Edward gasps as soon as he sees it and when I put it down on the counter, his fingers hover just above the glass.

"This turned out beautiful, Mr. Cullen," he murmurs. Glancing up, he smiles and adds, "Thank you."

Inclining my head, I smile. "You're quite welcome. I'm glad you're pleased with the result."

Edward lets out a slow breath, gazing down at the images of his parents. "They'll love this," he says, quietly.

He spends a few minutes admiring my work. It isn't until the bell signals another customer that he reluctantly lets me wrap it up for him. He quickly pays, telling me again how much he likes what I did. As he's about to leave, he holds out his hand and says, "Thank you, again. I can't even tell you how much this'll mean to them. How much it means to _me_."

Shaking his hand, I feel a shiver run down my back. His handshake is warm, firm, and lingers longer than most would consider normal. The feel of his hand in mine is somehow intimate, which stuns me completely. There's something in his eyes when I reluctantly pull my hand back again and say, "You're welcome. I'd be pleased to hear what they think of it."

"Oh, trust me, I'll definitely let you know. Their anniversary is next week, so..." he says, grinning.

Lugging the parcel under his arm, he turns to head out the door. "Are you going to be alright with that?" I ask.

He looks over his shoulder and nods. "Yeah, I borrowed Alice's car so I wouldn't have to carry this thing on foot. I figured it'd be a bit cumbersome."

My attention is drawn by the other customer, and I watch Edward leave out of the corner of my eye as I listen to the woman explain what she's looking for.

The rest of my day I have a hard time focussing on work, but I manage.

It's Sunday, almost three weeks later, when I finally see him again, other than from afar a couple of times. I've just finished my morning run when I notice a couple of guys struggling with a couch and opening the front door of the complex.

As I get closer, I can hear them bickering good naturedly.

"Don't be such a wimp, Ed, my granny could help move this thing, now get a move on," the big guy says.

I glance at him briefly, taking in the 6'6" that's on the end closest to me. All muscle, short, dark curly hair, and as I pass him I see a huge grin on his face, despite the strain of lifting the heavy object. I don't pay him too much mind, though, because Edward is struggling to keep a hold of the couch while opening the door.

Hurrying over, I have to lean over him in order to push the door open. "Here, let me," I say, smiling.

"Oh thank God," Edward groans. "Thanks. I had the door set to stay open while we move stuff into the elevator, but some old biddy closed it on her way in right as we were walking up. I tried calling her to stop, but I don't think she heard me."

"Let me guess: Five foot nothing, hunched over, walks with a cane, gray hair up in a tight bun?"

He grunts, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Old Mrs. Miller. Deaf as a doornail, I'm afraid. Sweet little thing, but..."

The big guy laughs. "I'm sure. Hey, thanks, man. Appreciate the help."

"Oh, shit, sorry," Edward says as they maneuver the couch into the elevator. "Mr. Cullen, this is my cousin Emmett. He's helping me move."

My eyebrows shoot up, and I look at Edward, slightly puzzled. "I thought you were living with Miss Brandon?"

Edward grins. "I was. 501 opened up, though, and she helped me get it. It'll be nice to have my own place again. Love her to bits, but she can be a bit much at times. All that energy," he mock-grouses, winking.

Emmett laughs, slapping Edward on the shoulder. "Man, I'm _so_ gonna tell her you said that."

Edward grins. "Whatever, big guy. I'm not scared of her."

Emmett snorts, muttering, "Sure you're not." He turns to me then, holding out his hand. "Mr. Cullen, pleased to meet you, by the way."

Shaking his hand, I smile. "Likewise. But please, call me Carlisle. That goes for you, too, Edward," I add.

Edward's face seems to light up at that, causing my heart to skip a beat. I tamp it down quickly. Eyeing the elevator, I decide to take a chance, just to be neighborly. At least, that's what I tell myself. "Did you boys need a hand?"

They exchange a glance, and it's clear there's some silent - but intense - communication going on between them, but I can't quite grasp what's going on. Finally, Edward turns to me with a smile. "Are you sure? We can manage it-"

I shake my head, interrupting him. "Perfectly sure."

Edward bites his lip, his eyes flickering to Emmett who's determinedly looking away from him with an amused grin on his face. Edward turns back to me, nodding. "Okay, sure. Thanks."

The next couple of hours fly by as we work hard to get Edward's things moved in and his furniture situated. It's well past lunch by the time we're done, and we're all exhausted. Emmett's flung himself dramatically across the loveseat, leaving Edward and me to take a seat on the couch.

"God, I'm _starving_," Emmett grouses, his words emphasized by a loud gurgling in his stomach, causing us all to laugh. "Sorry 'bout that," he says, grinning.

I wave him off. "Why don't I order us all some pizza? I doubt any of us are up for cooking right now, and I know you've yet to unpack your kitchen, anyway," I say, looking at Edward.

His eyes are wide as he starts to shake his head, "Oh no, I couldn't-"

I hold up my hands. "I insist. I believe I even have a couple of cold beers in my fridge. I think we've all earned one, don't you?"

"Hell, yeah," Emmett says enthusiastically as he sits up.

Edward attempts to argue again, but I cut him off, smiling. "Then it's settled. We'll head up to my place after you boys freshen up a bit, and have something to eat."

I can't explain exactly what prompts me, but I know that it feels right, and that the grateful look in Edward's eyes is worth whatever inconveniences I might have for helping him today. It... warms me, somehow.

Emmett and Edward quickly wash up before we all trudge up to my place. I don't often have people over, but rather than it feeling strange to have them there, it feels right. Their laughter seems to brighten the place in ways I've never known, and I find myself hoping this won't be the last time.

When I ask what kind of pizza they'd like, Emmett calls out, "Meatlover's all the way. Especially for Eddie here," he adds with a huge grin and a conspiratorial wink.

My eyes widen slightly, flickering between them uncertainly. I'm intrigued, but not quite sure what to make of it, especially when Edward blushes to his roots. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally grabs one of the couch pillows and hurls it at Emmett with a hissed, "Thanks, Jackass."

Emmett effortlessly catches the object, laughing. Edward takes a steadying breath as he turns to me with a hesitant smile. "Meatlover'll be fine, thanks, Carlisle. And maybe some cheesesticks or something?"

After ordering two large Meatlovers, a side of cheesesticks with marinara, as well as an order of Honey BBQ chicken wings, I grab us each a beer and we sit and chat while we wait for the food to arrive. Edward's just taken a swig of his beer when he suddenly jerks forward, holding up his hand with a grin. "Oh, I almost forgot! My parents _loved_ the shadowbox you made. Mom was in tears when she saw it. It was the hit of the party, actually. People kept asking about it."

My eyebrows rise in surprise and I smile. "Really? I'm glad to hear they liked it."

"Liked it?" Emmett says, chuckling. "Dude, you shoulda seen it. The whole family was there, right, and I shit you not, man, but _every one_ of them kept stopping by to check it out. It was great."

Edward groans quietly, shooting a glare at his cousin who seems not to notice – or care, I'm not sure which. As for me, I'm trying hard not to grin at Emmetts enthusiasm, or cringe at his language.

They talk a little more about the party. The pizzas arrive, and as I pay the delivery boy I hear Edward say that his mother had asked him to help hang the shadowbox up this last weekend. It's nice to hear them talk like this, to get an insight into their lives – into Edward's life. The more I hear, the more I find that I want to learn more about him.

When Emmett's watch beeps, he heaves a sigh, getting to his feet as he says, "Sorry, man. I gotta go. Rose's expecting me home soon, and I promised her I'd swing by the store and pick up a few things, since she's stuck at home."

Getting up, I shake his hand, frowning slightly. "Stuck at home? Is she alright?" I ask, curious.

Emmett grins. "Oh yeah. Well, sort of. She's on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. Her friend Vera's been with her most of today since I was helping out Edward here, but she'll have gone by now. Gotta take care of my girl, ya know?"

Edward stood behind Emmett and clasped his shoulder, smiling warmly at his cousin. "Thanks again, man. I really appreciate the help. And tell Rosalie thanks, too, for letting me borrow you today. I'll stop by after work later this week and say hi, alright?"

Emmett nodded. "Sure thing. I'll let her know," he says, turning to hug Edward. Then he shakes my hand again, grinning. "Was nice finally meeting you, Carlisle."

_Finally?_

My eyes flicker between the two, and I'm surprised to see Edward blushing and averting his eyes even as he hisses under his breath, "Shut _up_, Emmett."

Quirking a brow, I turn my attention back to Emmett. "Pleasure was mine, I assure you. Good luck with... well..." I wave my hand in the air, hoping he gets that I mean the pregnancy and everything.

Edward hesitates as Emmett walks to the door, glancing at me. Biting his lip, he finally sighs and jams his hands into his pockets and says quietly, "Well, I suppose I should get going, too. I have a lot to still get done, and the boxes won't unpack themselves."

Emmett chuckles, throwing a, "Later, man," over his shoulder before disappearing and leaving Edward and me alone. I'm tempted to offer to help him again, but stop myself from doing so – if only barely. It's one thing to help someone with their furniture, but unpacking their belongings is another thing altogether. It feels... too personal, and though it pains me to cut my time with him short, I can't bring myself to intrude.

Swallowing past the lump that's suddenly in my throat, I nod. "I don't suppose they will, no."

Something flashes in Edward's eyes, but it's gone so quickly I have no chance to figure it out. He smiles, then, and says, "Thanks again for all the help... and the pizza and beers. It was... nice. Sorry about Emmett, by the way. He doesn't always..." He trails off, shrugging.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mind."

We both stand there for a while, staring at each other. I want to say more, and I think he does, too, but neither of us does until finally Edward clears his throat and with a glance at the door says, "Right. I'd better get going." Looking at me again, he smiles, and adds with a nod to the living room, "I had a good time. Thank you. Have a good night, Carlisle."

Walking him to the door, I manage a quiet, "Good night, Edward... and good luck."

I watch him walk to the elevator and enter it. When he sees me still looking, he smiles and waves as the doors slide shut. Leaning against the door frame, I close my eyes and groan.

_What do you think you're doing?_

**ooOoo**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you'll enjoy their journey. I probably won't do any more A/Ns until the last chapter. I should mention that this story is complete, and eight chapters long. I'll update every Friday morning.

Oh, and before y'all jump up and down because you were hoping for more "At the Deep End," fear not. I can't give you an exact date for posting yet, but I'm working on the last chapter (*cry!*) as we speak. As soon as they're all beta'd, I'll resume posting them.

So yeah, head's up to those wishing to re-read.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days I do my best to push Edward from my mind, reminding myself again and again that he's far too young for me. In spite of my best efforts, he keeps coming to the forefront of my mind, and I wonder how he's doing and if he's all settled in yet.

Wednesday evening, I've only just managed to change out of my work clothes when there's a knock on my door. When I answer it I'm surprised to see Edward, blushing faintly as he holds a large covered casserole in a carrying case in both hands, with a bag dangling off his wrist. The smell emanating from the dish is mouthwatering.

Quirking a brow, I manage, "Edward?"

He clears his throat, his flush deepening a little as he says, "I hope you don't mind... and if you've already got plans or something then that's okay, but..." he pauses to take a deep breath, then meets my gaze and says, "I thought maybe we could have dinner together? I wanted to thank you for your help and..."

He trails off, biting his lip and shifting his weight from foot to foot. I smile, opening the door wider and gesture for him to come in. The smile that lights up his face makes my breath stutter as he passes me. I watch him walk before catching myself checking out his ass – thankfully before he notices. Edward's more dressed up than I've yet seen him, wearing black jeans and a dark green corduroy button down shirt.

I follow him into the kitchen where he empties the bag to reveal breadsticks wrapped in a kitchen towel, as well as a container with salad. When he opens the carrying case I let out an appreciative hum at the sight of lasagna. Grabbing some plates from the cabinet next to him, I ask, "Did you cook all this yourself?"

He turns, resting his hip against the counter as he nods. "Yeah. I love to cook. I don't often get to go all out like this, though. I mean, I cooked a lot when I was living with Alice, but when it's just me..." He trails off with a shrug.

I know what he means, though. It's much the same for me. I can hold my own in the kitchen, and I enjoy it for the most part, but I'm not exactly chef-material – never have been. From the look and smell of the lasagna and breadsticks, however, it seems that Edward is very much at home in the kitchen, and I can't wait to find out if it's true.

Smiling, I nod as I grab the utensils and lead the way to the dining room table. We set the table in companionable silence. The only thing missing is something to drink, so I turn to Edward. "Did you want to have some wine to go with this? I've got a Chianti that'd go well with this, I think."

Edward beams at me. "Sure, sounds great. Thanks."

As I go to retrieve the wine and a couple of glasses, I have to gather myself. Already, this feels like a date and that can't possibly be. It's ridiculous to even think it, because really, what on earth could a beautiful young man like Edward possibly see in an old man like me? No, surely he's just being friendly. That's all there can be between us – friendship.

With that thought firmly in mind I return to the dining room to find Edward's plated us both with a helping of salad already. He smiles up at me and says, "Hope you don't mind?"

Shaking my head, I pour us both some wine before sitting down opposite him. "Not at all, thank you."

Over the course of dinner – which is excellent – we talk easily. I ask him how he's settling in, and whether he's stopped by to see Rose yet and how she's doing, even though I don't know her. He's more than happy to share, it seems, and pleased that I've asked.

He swallows a bite of lasagna before taking a quick sip of wine and grins as he says, "Yeah, I did yesterday, actually. She's doing alright, if you overlook the fact she's going a little stir crazy. Emmett tries to keep her busy, but it's hard, you know? Rose's always been very active. Always moving, always working on something, and she can't now. Well, she can do _some_ stuff, like knit or crochet or even hand-sew, but she gets... impatient."

I snort, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I'll bet. Can't say I blame the poor girl. How long til she's due?"

Edward frowns, tilting his head as he thinks it over. "Hmm, not sure. Another month, I think? Maybe a little more."

We talk some more about our families as we finish dinner. After we're done, he insists on helping me clear the table and do the dishes. He's washing a plate when he grins and looks up at me. "Sorry, I forgot to make dessert."

I chuckle, nudging his arm with my elbow. "Don't be. Dinner was wonderful. You cook very well, Edward. Thank you for a lovely meal."

He blushes, ducking his head a little, though his eyes remain on me. "You're welcome. I'm really glad you liked it – and that you didn't have any plans tonight."

The way he says it has _me_ blushing as I wonder whether there could be more to it, but I push the thought away and simply say, quietly, "I'm glad, too."

He smiles at that, handing me the plate and I rinse it before drying it, paying far more attention to the job than it really needs. It doesn't take long until we're done and I find I'm not ready for this night to end. Biting my lip, I stall, frowning. It's been a very long time indeed since I've enjoyed the company of another, and I don't want to give that up just yet.

"Would... would you like to have some coffee?" I ask, feeling very uncertain suddenly.

His quick – almost _too_ quick, "Sure, I'd love to," has me looking up at him in surprise.

Smiling, I start the kettle before setting up my French press. Edward watches me curiously. "What's that?" he asks.

I look up, quirking a brow as he points at the press. "Ah. This," I say, holding up the pot, "is a French press. It was a gift from my sister, who's a bit of a coffee snob. I have to admit, though, that it makes a great cup of coffee, and I haven't looked back since I started using it."

Edward chuckles. "I see. Can't wait to try."

We chat while we wait for the water to boil, and Edward watches with fascination as I prepare the brew. "There," I say, smiling. "Now we just have to wait for a few minutes and then you can try your first cup of French pressed coffee." I gesture for him to lead the way to the living room. "Shall we?"

I'm uncertain where to sit, finding myself drawn to Edward much more than I should. In the end, we both sit on the couch, one leg tucked underneath as we sit in mirroring positions, facing each other. It feels... comfortable. Placing my elbow on the back of the couch, I rest my head on my hand as I watch him. "So what is it you do, anyway? You've mentioned work a couple of times, but you haven't said what kind."

He ducks his head, blushing a little. "Not much, really. I'm looking for an actual job, still, but Alice's friend, Charlotte, and her husband Peter run this bar and I've been working there off and on. Mostly so they could actually take a vacation for the first time in like... eight years? Something like that, anyway."

He shrugs. "Not really my thing, but it pays the bills, right? And it's only temporary. They're back now, but they've been giving me a shift here and there so I don't have to worry too much, you know?" He pauses, glancing at me with a wry smile. Sitting up a little straighter, he says, "I've got a couple of interviews next week, though."

I smile at the way his eyes light up as he tells me about the non-profit he hopes to work for. "It's accounting work, but I love numbers, and I'd rather work for a non-profit than some big shot company, you know? Plus, they've got these great volunteer opportunities and stuff."

I get up and he follows me into the kitchen, still talking about the work he's hoping to do, while I pour us both coffee after asking how he takes his – two sugars and a dash of milk. Once we're both settled on the couch again, he takes a sip and closes his eyes, moaning appreciatively. "That's good," he murmurs.

Chuckling, I hum my agreement, trying to ignore the way my body responds to him. "Told you," I say quietly.

Edward opens his eyes, rolling them as he grins, muttering, "Yeah, yeah." Clearing his throat, he looks at me for a moment and then asks, "What about you? How did you end up running your own frame shop?" before taking another sip.

Frowning, I stare into my cup, trying to make sense of this strange twinge in my chest at his innocuous question. I can't quite figure out why I'm scared to tell him, worried how he'll react to hearing about Liam. And why, for the first time since losing Liam, I was fiercely protective of his memory, as if frightened by the thought of him being replaced.

A nudge against my knee has me looking up into worried eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Edward asks quietly.

I smile faintly, nodding. "Yeah, it's nothing... just..." I shrug and sigh, closing my eyes briefly before meeting his gaze again. "It's a long story... well, maybe not..."

Edward gives me a puzzled look, but stays quiet, allowing me to gather my thoughts while he sips his coffee.

Clearing my throat, I start again. "Long story short, I was trying to find the perfect frame for a picture, and when I couldn't find one I liked, I decided to start a business selling custom frames."

At his quizzical brow, I add, "The picture was of my boyfriend. He'd just passed away and I needed... I just needed to..."

I can't finish, my throat suddenly too tight. Closing my eyes, I swallow hard, trying to push the wave of emotion that threatens to overwhelm me like it hasn't in years, away. I'm not even entirely sure why it's hitting me so hard, or what it is I'm feeling. All I know is that it's strong and that I'm struggling.

I'm vaguely aware of Edward shifting, putting his cup on the coffee table before I feel his fingers pry my cup from my hands to put it aside. Then he's suddenly closer, his hands taking both of mine, squeezing gently as he brushes the tops of them with his thumbs. His voice is soft, soothing, "Hey, it's alright, Carlisle. Tell me about him?"

Slowly, I open my eyes to stare at him, silently asking him if he means it. He's much closer than I thought and he nods, smiling. I feel my lips curve up slightly in response, and then I'm talking. Telling him about Liam. How we'd met in college, falling in love fast and hard. How we'd struggled back then. How he'd lost his family after he came out; how supportive mine had turned out to be.

I tell him things I've not told a single soul. How Liam hated getting up early, but was stuck doing morning classes and the things I'd had to resort to to get him in a good mood whenever we ran out of coffee.

Edward laughs at that, encouraging me to continue. I find myself smiling as I recount various dates we'd been on, some more successful than others. Something in me releases as the words flow and I find a peace I hadn't even realized was missing.

When I finally get around to the last day of Liam's life, my throat threatens to tighten up again, but I manage to get through it, telling him of that morning and how we'd gone out for our usual run. My voice is gruff with emotion, and I stare down at our hands as I say, "Everything seemed perfectly fine – normal. Liam was as upbeat as ever, joking around with me like always, when suddenly he just keeled over. I can't remember it all, it happened so incredibly fast, but... One minute he was alive and the next he was... gone. Just... gone. I tried CPR, and a passerby called 911, but it was too late. They told me later it was Sudden Cardiac Death, likely caused by Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy."

Edward murmurs quietly, "I think I've heard of that. It's rare, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, it is. We never suspected there was anything wrong with him. It just... happened."

We sit in silence for a while. Edward continues to hold my hands, caressing them. After a minute, he whispers, "I'm sorry for your loss, Carlisle. I know it's been a long time, but it's obvious how much you loved him."

I smile sadly, nodding. "Very much. Thank you, Edward. And I am sorry for dumping all this on you. That certainly wasn't my intention, I don't know-"

He squeezes my hand, then let's one of them go, cupping my cheek instead, his thumb gently brushing my cheekbone. My eyes widen at his touch, yet I find myself leaning into it with a soft sigh. "None of that," he says quietly. "I'm honored you felt you could share that with me."

My heart starts beating wildly and I'm torn between wanting – _needing_ – Edward and pushing him away. The thought _too young_ keeps repeating itself, and at the same time I can't seem to help myself when it comes to him. So when Edward slowly leans forward, his head tilting slightly, I don't stop him. In fact, I meet him halfway and half-sigh, half-moan when our lips touch.

The kiss is soft and brief, leaving me wanting more. Edward rests his forehead against mine, smiling serenely as he whispers, "Thank you. God, I've been wanting to do that for so long."

His admission startles me and I blurt out, "Really?"

He looks up, laughing, his thumb still brushing my cheek. "Yes, really. I've known pretty much from the moment I met you that I wanted you. Do you have _any_ _idea_ just how hot you are, Carlisle?"

His words set my cheeks aflame and I shake my head. "I'm an old man, Edward. What on earth would you want with someone like me? You've got your whole life-" I start, but he cuts me off with a kiss, chaste, but urgent.

His voice is low, gruff. "Trust me, babe, you're _hot_, and you have _plenty_ to offer me. I know what I want, Carlisle, and I'm not afraid to get it."

The term of endearment takes my breath away – literally. To hear _him_ say that, to me, amazes me. It isn't like with some of the other men I've been with, where they've used it loosely without much affection behind it. No. With Edward, I can feel there's more there for him, and that astounds me.

"You barely know me," I whisper, blinking.

"I know enough, but I hope you'll let me learn more. Much, much more," he says, grinning crookedly.

Quirking a brow, I can't help myself. I smile and lean in to kiss him again, needing to feel him – taste him. That voice in my head still cautions me that this can't happen – he's too young; it's too fast – but I stifle it. The need I feel right now is too strong for me to ignore. It's been too long since I've felt this way about anyone and I have no desire to deny myself this, even if it turns out to only be for tonight. Tomorrow, Edward will see sense, I'm sure. But for now, I can have this, I tell myself.

I don't say any of this, though. Not that I'm given much of a chance to say anything at all, because Edward cups my face in both his hands and returns my kiss, deepening it. We both moan at our first taste of each other and my fingers tangle in his hair, holding him close.

Thoughts of Liam fall away the longer we keep going until I can't think at all anymore. All I know is Edward – how he tastes, feels, smells. Yet it's not enough. He seems to feel the same way, because suddenly he clambers across my lap, straddling it, his hands constantly moving as he whispers breathily, "Let me... please... feel you... need you, Carlisle," in between kisses.

My own hands grasp his hips, because I'm sure it's the only thing keeping me grounded. If I let go of him, everything'll fly away – out of reach. I'm aching, so incredibly hard and needy that I can't form a coherent sentence to save my life. It doesn't help when I feel Edward's hard length when he bucks into me.

When he reaches between us and cups my hard-on I start babbling with no idea what's coming out of my mouth. I can feel his smile against my lips, though, as he whispers, "Anything, baby, I'll give you anything - everything."

Slowly, he pulls my shirt from my pants and glides it up over my stomach, my chest, his fingers spidering along, guiding my arms up and pulling my shirt off, tossing it aside. My breath is coming in gasps, my hands once again falling to his hips while his fingers trail along my chest. His eyes are hungry when he looks at me, his smile crooked, and his voice gravelly with desire – desire for _me_. "God, you're beautiful, Carlisle."

I blush, my eyes shifting away, unable to believe him. I'm too old to be beautiful. Edward, on the other hand...

He flicks my nipple gently. "I mean it," he says quietly.

Edward puts a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. He smiles as he leans in to capture my lips, humming appreciatively. His hands roam my chest as we kiss, and I'm lost in sensation for a while as he caresses me.

After a while, though, my need to feel his skin against my own builds to the point where I cannot ignore it so I work to unbutton his shirt with fumbling fingers. He let's me get on with it without comment beyond the occasional, "God, yes," and, "Feels so good, Carlisle," as I reveal his skin and search it out.

Finally, I've gotten his shirt undone and he pauses long enough in his own caresses to allow me to take his shirt off completely. As soon as it's out of the way, my hands skim up his stomach to his chest, searching out his nipples. Edward's head falls back and he moans quietly as I rub them.

The sight of him like this is mesmerizing and I can't look away. I'm so hard it hurts, but I can't seem to do anything about that right now. As if sensing my need, Edward lifts his head and looks at me with heavy lidded eyes, his grin promising dirty things to come.

He leans in, cradling my face in his hands as he kisses me deeply, hungrily, before getting to his feet. His eyes remain locked on mine as he reaches for my belt buckle, loosening it and then slips each button free of its confines. With each pop of a button my breathing becomes more rapid and I feel like I could explode if Edward so much as touches my cock when he pulls it out.

As if sensing it, Edward pauses, grinning at me as he pats my hip and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of both my jeans and my boxers. "Up," he murmurs.

I do as he says and he carefully pulls my pants and underwear over my aching cock before settling on his knees on the floor in front of me. My thighs automatically fall apart when he places his hands on them, rubbing gently as he looks up at me. A small smile plays on his lips, though I can see the question in his eyes, that hint of uncertainty as he asks quietly, "Is this okay?"

I nod – what the hell else can I do? I'm in no way capable of saying no to him. Not now, maybe not ever. With every pass his hands go higher up my legs until his thumbs brush along my pelvis, making my cock jump with anticipation.

Bowing his head, he breathes over my cock, causing me to shiver. Just as he's about to take me into his mouth, I half-choke, putting a hand on his shoulder as I shake my head. He looks up at me, puzzled and perhaps a little hurt. Brushing my thumb along his skin, I take a wavering breath and attempt to smile. "Not... not here... like this. Please?"

Tilting my head toward the bedroom, I hold my breath. I'm not left waiting long, though, as his eyes light up and he scrambles to his feet, then helps me off the couch. Pulling me close, he kisses me hard again, his hands firmly on my ass as he murmurs against my lips, "I can _definitely_ live with that."

I chuckle, shaking my head, unable to believe this is really happening. Edward's the one that leads the way to my bedroom. Not hard to do, since the layout of our apartments are exactly the same, I suppose. Still, it leaves me with a sense of wonder and rightness that catches me by surprise.

When we reach my bed, he turns around and gently pushes me to sit on it. I can't stop staring at him, my hand automatically moving to my straining cock as he slowly rids himself of his jeans, shoes, and socks. With a blush, I realize I've still got my socks on and hurry to remove them, too self-conscious not to.

Edward's low, throaty laugh sends shivers down my spine even as it makes the heat rise further in my cheeks. Stepping up to me, he cradles my face in his hands again, brushing my cheekbones with his thumbs as he gazes into my eyes. It's almost as if he's trying to etch this moment into his memory, like this – like _I _am precious. The idea of that – and all the possible things to come – has my heart beating faster.

"Move up," Edward whispers, smiling tenderly at me.

I find myself shifting until I'm lying in the middle of the bed, my head resting on my pillow as I watch him crawl over to me. He moves so slowly, so purposefully that for a second I feel more like prey than anything else. Especially when his eyes meet mine and I see the hunger in them reflected so very clearly.

He straddles my thighs, his hands skimming along my sides, my chest, my stomach, my arms – every inch of skin he can reach except for my cock which is hard, aching, and leaking pre-cum. His voice is hoarse with desire as he says, "God, I want you, Carlisle. Been dreaming of this... of _you_... for so long, it seems."

I shiver at his words, his touch, unable to speak. What is there to say, anyway? So instead, I watch him, mesmerized by the sight of him. He's as lithe as I'd thought him to be when I'd first seen him in the park all those weeks ago. His muscles are toned and he's clearly very fit, though nowhere near as buff as his cousin. It suits him very well and I'm in awe that someone like him would want a guy like me. Granted, I'm fit for someone approaching fifty, but nowhere near as in shape as Edward is.

Edward leans forward, his hands resting on either side of my head as he kisses me. Slow and deep, this time. We both moan when our cocks brush against each other. It's been _so long_ since I've been with anyone this way that it's almost as if something short circuits in me. Planting my hands firmly on his ass, I tilt my hips up again and again, pulling my mouth away from his with a strangled groan.

"Fuck, Edward... need... feel... oh, Jesus... please..." I babble, not even remotely able to put into words what I feel or need from him.

Edward seems to understand better than I do, however, as he shifts just enough to lick his hand and slip it between us, wrapping those long fingers of his around both our cocks. His thumb brushes over our heads, spreading the pre-cum around and sending shivers of need down my spine.

I arch up into him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he works us both over, all the while murmuring how beautiful I am, how great I feel against him. How much he wants me. Edward sets a languid pace, seemingly wanting to draw the experience out, but I'm so high strung and it's been so long, that I'm coming before I'm ready for this to be over.

He speeds his movements, chasing his own orgasm, but the sensation is too much. I whimper and try to shift my hips away. He takes my cue at once, releasing his hold on my spent cock. He grins down at me as he continues to jerk himself off, hovering over me with heat gleaming in his eyes. His voice hitches as he speaks between grunts of pleasure. "Want to see you come again... not done with you yet... fuck, so good... so good."

I can't resist and reach out to twine my fingers with his and together we bring him to completion. The way his neck strains as he cries out his release, his body quivering from head to toe... I'm spellbound. One hand still wrapped around his softening cock, I place the other on his cheek, staring at him in awe as I whisper, "I want that, too," before I can even think of stopping myself.

The smile that spreads on his face is almost beatific, stealing my breath away. Then he dips his head and kisses me deeply, determinedly. Minutes pass with him lying on top of me, kissing me. His weight is comforting and strangely familiar and utterly new all at once and I can't imagine not wanting more of it. Of him.

My hands trail lazily across his back, learning the dips and curves of his body. He shifts so he's lying tucked up against me, half on top of me with his head resting on my shoulder. His fingers tracing idle patterns over my chest and stomach. I can feel him smirk whenever he hits a particularly ticklish spot, causing me to gasp and squirm.

After a while, he gazes up at me, his palm resting over my heart as he murmurs, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for things to go quite so fast."

My heart starts to beat wildly, certain that this is the moment of regret for him. The point where he'll tell me this should never have happened, and never will again. Swallowing hard, I brace myself for his words, staring up at the ceiling as I wait.

Instead, Edward shakes me lightly and when I chance a glance at him through my lashes, it is to see him frowning. "Hey, stop that. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I had plans of wooing you-"

I can't help myself and snort at that. Half in amusement at someone so young wooing anybody, let alone me and half in exasperation though I can't for the life of me figure out why. Edward tickles me in retaliation and I cry out in surprise, trying to wriggle away. He glares briefly at me before it morphs into a mischievous grin. "Yes, wooing. You deserve to be wooed. Someone like you needs to be..." he pauses, kissing and licking my nipple, "savored. I was going to make it so you'd be too smitten to even think about things like age."

At that, I raise my head, eyes wide and cheeks heating at having been read so thoroughly by Edward. How on _earth_ had he known?

Edward raises himself up, resting on his elbow so he can look down at me and I'm stunned by the tenderness I see in his eyes. He cups my cheek with his free hand and smiles. "I don't think I've told you about my aunt and uncle, have I? Emmett's parents?"

I shake my head, completely confused by the change of subject. Edward grins, dipping his head to steal a kiss before continuing. "Aunt Helen is my mom's sister – twin, actually. She's forty nine. Uncle Everett just turned seventy five. They've been happily married for twenty eight years. It took Aunt Helen almost three years to win Uncle Everett over. They had a lot going against them, of course, but she was in love with him and knew no other would do."

Edward smiles, brushing my cheek. "Uncle Everett had been widowed for a couple of years and was struggling to take care of his kids. My grandma was best friends with his wife, so she and my mom and aunt helped out as much as they could. For Aunt Helen, it was a done deal. She'd seen how he'd been with his wife and had admired him for the love and devotion he'd given her right til the last. And she could see how much he missed her, and how hard he tried with those boys. She fell in love with all three of them – though not in quite the same way, of course," he adds with a cheeky grin.

"Uncle Everett was intrigued by her, to be sure, but didn't feel right because of the age difference between them. Never mind the fact that _she_ ended up pursuing _him_. It wasn't until my parents were married that he finally relented and they went out for the first time. Aunt Helen had flat out told him that if her twin-sister was old enough to get married, than she was old enough to know who and what she wanted, too. Though I think Grandma and Grandpa ended up having a long talk with both of them, too, before anything really happened."

I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Wow," I murmur, trying to wrap my head around that situation. I'm not at all sure how I'd have responded, had I been in his uncle's shoes. Hell, I'm not even sure how to handle the situation I'm _in_.

Edward chuckles, still smiling fondly at me. "Age doesn't have to mean anything, Carlisle. Not if you don't let it," he says quietly, his eyes searching mine.

Covering his hand with my own, I hold it to my cheek as I gaze up at him. "You really mean that, don't you?" I murmur.

He nods.

I pull him closer, kissing him and in that moment, I can believe it, too. I _want_ to believe it. We lie quietly together for a while as I process what he's told me. After a few minutes, though, something occurs to me and I frown. "Your Uncle Everett... he must've been pretty old already when he and his first wife had kids?"

Edward shifts so he can look at me again and shakes his head. "No, not really. He and Maria – that was her name – had been trying for a long time. I don't know why, exactly, but they had a fair bit of trouble getting pregnant, and for her to see the pregnancies through. She wanted children so badly, though, that he couldn't refuse her even if every time they tried, it became more dangerous for her health. They lost two girls before they'd turned five before they had their sons – Emmett's older brothers. I don't know the whole story there because I've never really asked. It pains Uncle Everett to talk about that, so..."

He shrugs and I nod. I can imagine how much that must have hurt. Caressing Edward's arm, I watch him, seeing some echo of that pain in his eyes as he surely remembers conversations with his uncle. "So Emmett has two older brothers?" I ask.

Edward grins. "Yeah, he does. And a younger brother and two younger sisters, too. The girls are twins, just like our mothers."

My eyes widen at that and I let out a startled laugh. "Wow, that's quite the family."

Edward chuckles. "Yep. I'm an only child, though. So I suppose it all balances out."

We talk for a little longer about his aunt and uncle, and I have to admit it does help quiet some of my fears. Not all of them, though, but I can't quite bring myself to listen to them. I don't _want_ to think about them. It feels too good to be here with Edward in my arms – to believe that whatever this is between is is real and stands a chance at becoming more. So much more.

As time ticks by, something else occurs to me and I glance at the clock, shocked to find that it's already nearing ten o'clock. Turning to Edward, I look at him, startled. "Edward, what about Brutus? Did you leave him alone? Doesn't he need to be taken out?"

Edward laughs quietly, brushing his lips against mine before whispering, "Brutus is probably lying in front of the fireplace at my parents' beach house right now, chewing on his latest rope toy or some treat or other."

Raising an eyebrow in puzzlement, I mutter, "Huh?"

Another chuckle. "Mom and Dad are on vacation at the beach house, and since I was moving, they offered to take him with them. Brutus loves the beach, and I figured why not. This way he has some fun, and he won't be running underfoot while I get the place settled. Win-win. Besides, Mom loves spoiling him."

My eyes widen at that, and I can feel a smile of my own tug at my lips as I roll us both over, pinning him underneath me. Gazing down at him, I ask, "So you don't have to go anywhere? You can stay?"

He wraps his arms around my waist, his eyes twinkling with delight as he says gruffly, "I can stay."

Lowering myself onto him, I relish the feel of him beneath me as I press my lips to his, closing my eyes and humming in the back of my throat. I know I have to get up early in the morning, but I'm not ready to end tonight – a small part of me fears that everything'll be different in the morning light. That he will change his mind by light of day after all.

I shiver as Edward's fingertips brush along my back, soft, teasing strokes that more often than not end up with his fingers dipping into the cleft between my ass cheeks. The needy groan that escapes me whenever he does it ignites something deep inside of me. Never having really been one for one-night stands, it's been a very long time since I've had anything there aside from my toys or my own fingers. My cock stirs at the thought of being taken by Edward – nevermind the stimulation he's giving me.

We're both writhing against each other, our kisses becoming more heated, our movements more frantic as our need gets ramped up and I'm mere seconds from asking him to please, please take me.

And then I remember. I have lube... but no condoms.

Wrenching my lips from his with a guttural groan, I rest my forehead against his, struggling to regain my breath. My eyes are closed tight while I mentally kick myself for my lack of foresight, but really, how on earth could I have known that I'd ever get to this point again? Hadn't I resigned myself to being alone? I'd never counted on Edward coming into my life, and certainly not into my bed.

"What? What's wrong, Carlisle?" he whispers, concern etched in his voice as he gently strokes my face and combs his fingers through my hair.

Lifting my head, I gaze down at him, certain he can see the desperation in my eyes, the _need_. "God, I want you, Edward..."

He grins at that, lifting his head to steal a kiss. "You've got me, baby."

Heat flashes through me at his words, doubling the need I feel and strengthening whatever it is that's going on between us. I don't know _why_, exactly, but I believe him, as crazy as it seems. Groaning again, I add, "I can't..." The hurt flashing in his eyes has me hurrying to clarify with a heavy sigh, "No condoms."

"Damn," he mutters, though I see a faint grin tugging at his lips. He nudges me until I roll onto my back and he follows right behind me, hovering over me. "Guess that'll be something to look forward to another time, then," he says, his grin coming into full bloom.

He kisses me deeply, stifling any reply I might have made. For a moment, I forget what we're even talking about. Then his lips leave mine to travel along my jaw, down my neck to my chest, searching out my nipples in turn before going ever southward. It's all I can do to hang on, even if it is by a thread. As it is, my hand comes to rest on his head, fingers scratching lazily at his scalp, eliciting throaty moans of appreciation.

Every now and then he pauses to look up at me with this wicked little smile that has my stomach doing flips. His gaze is heated, holding me captive as he says hoarsely, "Doesn't mean we can't have a little more fun tonight, though, does it?"

He purses his lips, blowing air over the tip of my cock, causing it to twitch in anticipation. I feel utterly helpless and can't seem to find my voice so I just shake my head, silently begging for him to please let me feel him. He's so _close_ to where I need him to be.

Then, finally, he wraps his lips around the head, suckling lightly and teasing my slit with his tongue. All the air leaves my lungs with a whoosh and a muttered, "Oh, _fuck!" _as my back arches. My fingers tighten in Edward's hair and he moans, slipping my cock further into his mouth. I shudder at the vibrations he sends through me.

Edward takes his time as before, and this time I last a lot longer. To say I'm enjoying the feel of him giving me head – and excellent head at that – would be an understatement of epic proportions.

He leaves me a babbling, writhing mass of over-charged nerve-endings as he licks, sucks, strokes, and teases both my cock, my balls, and hole. What sends me over the edge is a spit-slicked finger tapping against my prostate even as he seems to swallow me whole.

Edward continues to ever so gently lick as I ride out my orgasm until I beg him to stop, my cock sensitive to the point of pain. He lets me go with a quiet _plop_, a satisfied grin on his face. I laugh breathily, feebly waving him over and he complies readily, settling down on top of me until his face is inches from mine.

Slipping my arms loosely around him, I take a wavering breath, a ridiculous smile on my lips as I manage an embarrassingly quivering, "Thank you... that was..."

He cuts me off with a chuckle and a kiss and says, "It was my pleasure, believe me."

Turning my head to the side, I stiffle a yawn before looking back at him with a quirked brow. "Mmm, sorry 'bout that."

He chuckles again. "'s Okay. I know it's late. We should get some sleep."

I frown, shifting to try and get a better look at him. "What 'bout you?" I murmur, my voice slurring ever so slightly from pleasant exhaustion.

Edward shakes his head, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "That kinda took care of itself," he mutters, glancing down with a sigh.

I only need to move my leg a little to understand what he means and I wrinkle my nose when I feel the cold stickiness against my skin. Then my eyes widen when I realize Edward actually came while blowing me – maybe even _because_ of it. "Did you-?"

He nods, a shy smile on his lips. "Yeah... we might want to get cleaned up and change the sheets before actually falling asleep," he laughs quietly.

I thump my head back against my pillow, hating the idea of moving. I'm exhausted and much, much too comfortable with him in my arms. Still, I know he's right, so with a sigh I let him go and we get up to go to the bathroom.

"Shower, or wash cloth?" he asks.

Pondering it for a moment, I reach into the cupboard for a couple of washcloths and hand one to him. "Shower in the morning. Too tired now," I mumble, causing Edward to chuckle.

We make quick work of getting rid of the sticky residue on our bodies before going back to the bedroom and changing the sheets. It feels right somehow, to do this with him – comfortable. Once we're done, he climbs in bed first and holds his arms open in invitation to me. One I'm more than happy to accept as I snuggle up to him and wrap my arm around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder.

Edward hums quietly for a while, then plants a soft kiss on my hair and whispers, "I didn't plan for this to happen tonight, but I'm sure glad it did."

Tightening my hold on him, I press my lips against his chest, murmuring, "Me too."

The last thing that goes through my head as I fade into the blessed nothingness of sleep is _I could get used to this._


	3. Chapter 3

When the alarm goes off the following morning, it takes me a while to figure out why I'm so warm and constricted. Slowly it dawns on me that Edward's lying sprawled half on top of me and fast asleep. With some effort, I manage to silence the alarm, surprisingly without waking Edward either by the noise or the fact I have to stretch to my limit in order to reach the damn thing. He does give a waffling snort, nuzzling his face further into my back as I settle back down again.

Memories of last night come flooding into my mind, and I have to burrow my face into my pillow to stifle the moan that escapes me. I want nothing more than to turn around and hold him, kiss him, taste him, but part of me is afraid. I know what he said last night, and I know he's the one that initiated things between us, but that little nagging voice in the back of my head won't shut up.

_What if he regrets it?_

Now that I've had a small taste of being with Edward, I almost feel like a man dying of thirst with the mirage of water just out of reach. I want more with him. _Need_ it on a level I had thought never to experience again, and it scares me more than I can even say.

I force myself to lie still, to etch this moment into my memory – the feel of Edward's weight on me, his warmth, the sense of rightness at waking up with him that's trying to come through. If this is all I get, I want to be able to remember it forever.

As if sensing the conflicted feelings going through me – though more likely it's the subconscious tightening of my muscles – Edward wakes up, planting a soft kiss on my back before murmuring into my skin, "Mornin'. What're you thinking so hard about?"

I can feel him stretch his body next to mine, hear the contented near-purr as he settles in next to me, one arm flung across my back while resting his head on the other. He stares at me with a quiet smile, blinking blearily. It's clear he's not fully awake, but the sight of him like this has me aching inside.

_He's beautiful_.

He hums as he leans in for a brief kiss, then settles himself back down again with a questioning brow. "Everything okay?" he asks quietly.

Instead of answering, I turn onto my side and pull him closer, burrowing my face into his neck and inhaling deeply. It isn't until I feel his hands stroking my back gently and hear Edward making soothing shushing noises that I realize I'm trembling. Edward places an awkward kiss on my temple and whispers, "Shh, I've got you, Carlisle. I've got you."

The sob that wrenches itself out of my throat startles me, as do the tears I can feel spilling from my eyes, and for a moment I'm wondering if I'm going insane. Tightening my hold on Edward, I struggle to figure out myself what's going on.

Edward continues to whisper quietly, assuring me he's here and that he isn't going anywhere. His quiet, "Everything'll be okay, baby. Shhh, I understand, sweetheart... shhh, shhh," brings me up short, and I lean back to look at him in confusion.

"Y-you understand?" I croak, wiping furiously at my face to dry the tears.

Edward smiles sadly, nodding as he cups my cheek, his eyes searching mine. "Yeah... don't you?"

I shake my head, because I _really_ don't, and I feel like a complete idiot for it.

He brushes his lips against mine, then lies back with a soft sigh, his fingers trailing over my cheek. "You're freaking out because you feel this, too," he says, taking my hand and placing it over his heart before continuing. "Tell me, Carlisle. How many men have you been with since losing Liam?"

His voice is sincere, without a hint of reproach in it. I frown, thinking for a moment, then answer hoarsely, "Four, why?"

A sad smile flits across his lips. "Did you ever allow any of them to get close to you?" he asks quietly.

My frown deepens, unsure what he means. All the men I've been with since Liam, I've had feelings for – had relationships with, albeit some were shorter than most.

Edward squeezes my hand, keeping it in place over his heart. "Carlisle, other than with Liam, have you ever had anything like this?"

That, I can answer readily enough. I shake my head. "No," I whisper.

Something lights up in his eyes as he smiles at my answer. "Don't you see," he says, his voice filled with quiet patience, "you're freaking out because of how strongly you feel. You said yourself you and Liam fell hard and fast. You told me yourself how much you loved him and how hard it was to lose him the way you did."

Edward pauses, shifting so I'm on my back and he's hovering over me again, gazing down at me with so much emotion that it takes my breath away. Edward's lips brush briefly over my eyelids, my nose, my chin, before lightly claiming my lips. Then he smiles and cups my cheek again. "I'm not saying you love me, or I you... we're not there yet. But there's something here, baby, something strong, and it scares you and I get that."

I frown, struggling to grasp what he's telling me but surprised to find his words ring true, somewhere deep down inside. Still, there's a knot in my stomach that won't quite go away. I swear Edward can read my mind, because he smiles ruefully and says, "Being with me won't be replacing Liam, Carlisle. I'm not him, and I'm not looking to be him. I want to be with _you_, for you and only you. I hope you feel the same about me. It's _okay_ to love again, Carlisle. He wouldn't want you to be alone – not if he was the guy you painted him to be. I know I wouldn't want you to be, if it were me."

His thumb brushes my cheekbone, his weight comforting as he settles himself further onto me, the tip of his nose brushing against mine affectionately. He gives me time to process everything, offering up a solid comfort as I let everything he's said sink in.

_How can he know me so well? _I wonder. My eyes search his as I wrap my arms around him. I can't help the smile that slowly spreads on my lips when I realize the truth of his words. Edward _is_ here, and seems to want to stay to find out where this... something... can lead. I close my eyes and take a relaxed breath for the first time this morning, that sense of rightness that wanted to come to the surface when I woke up now fully blooming inside of me.

Tangling my fingers into his hair, I pull his face closer and kiss him. Pressing our foreheads together, I smile, my voice still rough with emotion. "Thank you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve it, but-"

He cuts me off with another kiss, grinning as he says, "You're welcome. Now... I hate to say this, but we really need to get a move on if you're gonna make it to work on time."

I groan, thumping my head back onto my pillow. The _last_ thing I want to do right now is leave this bed – leave him. A glance at the time confirms his assessment, though. I'll barely have enough time to hop in the shower before I have to leave, and I can forget about making coffee or something to eat.

Edward raises himself up and tickles my sides, grinning when I squeak and squirm. I _hate_ being ticklish, but I can't bring myself to make him stop. "Up and at 'em," Edward chuckles, then gets up.

With a sigh, I get up as well, trying to ignore the fact that Edward is standing within arm's reach, still completely naked and delicious-looking. I _definitely_ don't have time to fool around right now. The second I'm on my feet, he smacks my ass and orders, "Hurry up."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I stick my tongue out like the adult I am, which only makes him laugh. Edward reaches for me, cradling my face in his hands and plants a big kiss on my lips. "To get you started," he says with a wink.

Reluctantly, I head to the bathroom to shower, shave, and brush my teeth. When I'm done, I walk into the bedroom to find the bed made, and all traces of Edward gone and my heart sinks. For all of two seconds, I'm paralyzed, and then the smells from the kitchen waft into the room, and I blink in surprise.

Since I'm still in my towel, I decide to finish getting dressed before searching him out. As soon as I'm finished, I follow my nose to the kitchen to find Edward pouring coffee. I stare at the two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast on the counter, only looking up when Edward holds out my cup to me – coffee fixed just how I like it.

"Thank you," I murmur, pulling him in for a kiss. "I can't believe-"

"Shh, eat. I know you're running late," he says as he places a finger on my lips to stop me talking.

Grabbing a plate, I take a seat at the table. Edward follows, smiling when I moan in appreciation at my first bite. I have no idea what he's done with these eggs, besides scrambling them, but they're delicious. He reaches over the table to take my hand, squeezing it lightly as he watches me carefully. "Are you okay?" he whispers.

Swallowing the bite I've just taken, I nod, smiling. "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks to you."

His lips curve up on one side and he squeezes my hand again. "I'm glad."

Taking a sip of my coffee to buy myself a few seconds of time, as well as to try to calm my increasing heart beat, I sigh. "So... would you like to have dinner again tonight?" I ask hopefully.

His face falls as he shakes his head. "I'd love to, but I have to work tonight. Charlotte needs me to help out at the bar. Some party or other. I'm sorry."

The disappointment settles in my stomach, but I nod all the same. "That's... that's alright," I force myself to say, even though I'm panicking on the inside. I'm almost afraid to ask, but I can't stop myself, though I look down at my plate instead of him. My voice sounds hoarse when I say, "When... when can you?"

Edward threads his fingers through mine, brushing his thumb along mine. "Well, I was kinda hoping you'd go on a date with me on Friday?"

His tone holds a slight edge of teasing in it, and when I look up it is to see him grinning. "A date?" I ask, stunned despite all we've talked about.

"Mhmm. A date. As in dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie after, or something else if you'd rather?"

My eyes widen. "Really?"

Edward laughs, rolling his eyes a little. "Just because of last night, does not mean I've given up on my plans of wooing you, Mr. Cullen," he teases.

I duck my chin as I blush, giving a quiet snort of disbelief. Taking a steadying breath, I look up at him and smile. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Yep, I do. So... would you go on a date with me?" he asks, watching me closely.

Guiding his fingers to my lips, I nod. "I'd be honored."

Edward's smile is almost blinding. He takes a steadying breath of his own, as if _he_ can't quite believe this, either, and asks, "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go? A favorite restaurant?"

I shake my head. I do have a place I like, but I find I'd rather he surprise me. This time, at least. "You pick. I'm curious to find out how a young man like you would 'woo' a guy."

I grin as he narrows his eyes playfully and then we both end up laughing. The clock chimes seven-thirty, and I sigh, not wanting our time to be over just yet. Unfortunately, I _have_ to leave for work if I'm to open the doors at eight, since I have a shipment coming in. Taking a last bite of food, I grab my plate and take it to the kitchen, intending to take care of the dishes when I come home.

Edward follows me and scrapes our plates clean while I finish my coffee. He waits for me to be done before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me tenderly. "Come on, let's get you off to work," he murmurs.

Sighing heavily, I mutter under my breath, "Don't wanna," and pout.

Edward chuckles, rolling his eyes as he slaps my ass, turns me around by the shoulders and all but marches me to the front door. He lets me pause long enough to grab my keys and my messenger bag before continuing on out the door. As soon as I lock up, he slips his arm around my waist and we walk to the elevator.

We wait in silence and I can't stop smiling at how _right_ this feels. Though I surprise myself by wishing I'd be coming home to Edward, instead of an empty apartment. Once we're inside the lift, I hit the button for the ground floor then go to hit the one for the fifth floor, but Edward stops me. He pushes me against the wall, his lips brushing against mine as he whispers, "Don't. I want to have just a little longer with you since I won't see you again 'til Friday."

"Okay," I barely manage before he kisses me deeply.

I'm completely lost in him to the point where the _ding_ of the elevator reaching the ground floor startles me. I pull away, gasping for breath and laugh even as I shake my head. "Wow," I mutter. I haven't felt like this since Liam, and I'm feeling kind of heady with it.

Edward pecks my lips once and cups my cheek. Smiling fondly, he murmurs, "Have a good day, babe."

Drawing a shaky breath, I nod and smile. "You, too."

I can't seem to make my legs move away from him, though. Edward chuckles as the doors start to close and hits the button to open them again. He actually has to nudge me out of the elevator before I can gather myself enough to actually leave. When I turn to look over my shoulder, he waves, grinning as the doors close and he's gone.

"Shit," I mutter as I catch a glance at the clock on the display above the office that faces our building, right as it's about to change to show that it's a cool forty two degrees outside.

I all but run to make it to work on time, opening my door just as the delivery guy pulls up. After that it's strangely busy, and I'm pretty much on the move non-stop all day, which is probably a good thing as the customers and projects keep me from being too distracted by thoughts of Edward.

Still, whenever there _is_ a lull in business, my thoughts all seem to revolve around Edward – and Liam. I find myself wondering what Liam would make of all of this. Whether he would like Edward. I grin when I realize that he very likely would have – not to mention found him hot, too.

When the clock chimes six, I'm surprised to find my day over already and have to scramble to get through my closing duties. When I finally am able to walk home, I feel... off. Torn, somehow. Part of me is happy – excited, even – about this new development with Edward. But then I remember I won't be seeing him tonight and feel hesitant. Not to mention like some lovesick fool over him.

I swing by the little Chinese place around the corner, not feeling in the mood to cook tonight. It isn't until I walk into my kitchen that I remember the dishes from that morning and I sag against the fridge with a sigh. Not because of needing to wash them, but because I remember doing them last night with Edward and missing him with a force that takes me by surprise.

Scrubbing my face with my hands, I groan. "Get a grip, Carlisle. You're not some horny teenager anymore, pining for his first crush."

With a shake of my head, I push away from the fridge and square my shoulders, determined to not let my emotions get the best of me. I go change into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, not in the mood for anything but comfort at the moment, and then grab chopsticks from the drawer, my take-out, and settle down on the couch.

I'm flipping through channels as I eat, trying to find something to hold my interest, but to no avail. With an annoyed grunt, I turn on my PS3 – a gift from Garrett and Kate – and switch to netflix, hoping to find something to watch on there. I don't play games much, but Garrett insisted it'd still be worthwhile, and I can't say I disagree.

It doesn't take me long to decide on Dr. Who and as soon as I hit play, I put my feet up on the coffee table and settle in to watch and finish my dinner. Something niggles at me as I watch the Doctor get the grand tour of the Torchwood office in London, but I can't place what it is.

I've always enjoyed the show and was delighted to find they'd made new episodes and that there were five seasons for me to watch. The Ninth Doctor was great, but there's something about Ten that's always gotten to me. When he gets transported into the parallel universe and is greeted by Rose's father, it suddenly hits me.

_Edward. He reminds me of Edward._

My eyes are glued to the screen now as I take in the hair – similarly unruly to Edward's, albeit brown as opposed to Edward's auburn – the way he smiles crookedly, his eyes crinkling in that way Edward's do, too.

I blush when I realize I'm adjusting myself. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Cullen."

Crossing my arms, I secure my hands under my armpits to keep from doing anything, strangely embarrassed by the whole thing despite being alone. I have to concentrate to keep my focus on the show – a first, for me, since normally it has my complete attention.

When the show's over I sit back, mildly stunned at how it ended. "Wow, poor Doctor," I murmur. "Poor guy's always ending up alone."

_Kind of like me_.

With a sigh, I scrub my face and push the thought away. There's no point in feeling sorry for myself, after all. Even before Edward I'd made the choice to be alone after several failed attempts, and surely whatever fascination Edward might have for me now, it won't last. How could it? He's so much younger than me. Best to enjoy this – whatever _this_ is – while it lasts and deal with the aftermath later.

_Stop it_.

Pressing the heels of my hands in my eyes, I groan, hating the downward spiral I seem to be in. How it's even possible for me to feel as strongly as I do is beyond me, but I know – deep down – that these thoughts are coming from my own insecurities as well as the strength of my attraction to Edward. Can it really have been so long ago that I've felt even remotely like this that I've forgotten how to handle my emotions?

Shaking my head at myself, I turn off the PS3 and the TV in order to go take care of the dishes before going to bed. It's early, still, but I feel worn down and tired. It doesn't take me long to do them, but as I'm putting everything in its place, I notice that Edward forgot his dishes. My fingers dance along the edge of the casserole dish. I smile and close my eyes briefly, remembering.

My first instinct is to take them to Edward, just so I can see him again, but I know he's working tonight. I wonder how he's doing, whether the party's very busy, and if he's having fun. With a sigh, I place his dishes in the bag he'd brought the salad in and place it on the table by the front door. That done, I decide to call it a night and crawl into bed. It takes me a while, but when I finally fall asleep, it is with a smile on my face and thoughts of my date with Edward the following day.

At the first sound of the alarm, I'm up. Up, but not fully alert. All night I've been having dreams that now feel like wisps of smoke, slipping through my fingers. All I'm left with is a lingering mix of feelings: content and an almost bone-deep ache that's drifting in the background. Sitting up against my headboard, I scrub my face and try to figure out why, but I can't.

With a sigh, I get up to get ready for my day. I'm just going through the motions in a half-fog and before I'm even really aware, I'm on my way out the door. Not even my morning coffee's been able to shake me out of it, but the second I move to put the key in the lock after closing the door, I am instantly alert.

There's a note taped over the lock, ensuring I'll see it. My name's written in neat penmanship and I know without a doubt who it's from, without even looking. I smile as I pull the note off the door and open it, letting my keys dangle from my finger as I read it.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I've made reservations for tonight. I'll pick you up at seven sharp. Please dress up? Dying to see you in a suit. Promise I'll make it worth the trouble._

_I missed you and can't wait to see you again._

_Edward_

Biting my lip, I chuckle and shake my head as I read the note twice more. A warm bubble seems to make itself at home in my chest as I carefully fold the note before placing it in my pocket and mutter, "Wonder what he's got planned? He wants to see me in a suit?"

Locking the door finally, I walk along in a daze, not even really registering the trip down the elevator. The bright sunlight when I step outside, though, pulls me out of it. I smile, hoping the weather will stay nice throughout the day.

Work keeps me just busy enough that it won't allow me to think too much on what's in store for me tonight. The only exception being a phone call from Esme around lunch time, asking if I'm able to come to dinner that night.

Tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder, I rifle through some orders, sorting them out in order of priority. Pausing, I bite my lip and I sigh. "I can't, Esme. I... I have a date tonight."

I cringe, knowing the torrent of questions sure to be unleashed and Esme doesn't disappoint.

"_A date? Really? With who? Is he handsome? Where did you meet him? Why haven't you mentioned anything before about him? Come on, Carbunkle! I want to hear all about him!"_

Taking a seat on the bar stool I keep behind the counter, I sigh again and run my fingers through my hair as I try to figure out how much to tell. "Yes, really, sis. His name's Edward, far too hot for my own good, and he lives in my building. It's all still... new, Esme – _really_ new - and I'm... not really comfortable talking about this yet. Please?"

Holding my breath, I close my eyes, praying she'll drop it. To my great surprise, she does.

"_Alright, Carlisle. I'll leave you alone about it. For now. But you better dish the dirt soon!"_

With a sigh of relief, I nod my agreement and say, "Of course. Promise. Give my love to Charles, alright?"

"_Will do. Have fun tonight, okay? Let loose a little. You deserve it. Love you."_

"Love you, too," I reply before closing the connection.

A nervous knot's formed in my stomach during our conversation and it takes me awhile to really pin it down. I've never not shared anything like this with my sister. I've never gone into great detail or anything, but I've never _kept_ anything from her either. Still, it just didn't feel right to talk about Edward.

"Not yet, anyway," I whisper.

Something tells me that that kind of conversation won't go well. A small voice niggles at the back of my mind, wondering if it's her disapproval I fear because of the age difference, or if I'm ashamed of it. Of him.

That brings me up short and I stare at a picture on the wall opposite me while I try to figure it out. No, I don't think it's shame I'm feeling, and if it is, I can't for the life of me think why. Shaking my head, I force myself to focus on work again until it's time to close shop.


	4. Chapter 4

I hurry home, anxious to hop in the shower and get ready for my date with Edward. It feels as if my heart and stomach both flip several times as I get ready. I even shave and put on a little aftershave before doing my hair. When I've satisfied myself there's nothing more to do, I walk over to my closet and stare inside it.

Edward had asked me to wear a suit. I own several, but I'm finding it hard to make up my mind. In the end, I decide to go with the one Esme says she loves most: my dark blue, narrow pinstripe suit, with powder blue shirt. I waffle for a minute on whether to put on a tie, too, but then I remember his note saying how much he wants to see me in a suit and I figure I might as well go all in.

Grabbing my favorite blue and silver tie, I quickly get dressed and am just putting on my cufflinks when the doorbell rings. A glance at the clock tells me it's seven on the dot, and I feel my face flushing when I realize how long it's taken me to get this far, and I haven't even put socks and shoes on.

Hurrying to the door, I open it. An apology for running late dies on my lips when I take in the sight of _Edward_ in a light grey suit, a black shirt and a silver tie. He's utterly breathtaking, and I cannot take my eyes off of him.

Edward gives a low whistle, his own eyes apparently feasting on me before he looks up with a wolfish grin. "I just _knew_ you'd look hot in one of these," he murmurs.

He steps forward, reaching for my tie, then wraps his fingers gently around it as he pulls me closer. "Hey," he whispers and kisses me with such tenderness that I almost forget to breathe.

"Hi," I croak when he finally lets me go.

Blushing, I clear my throat. Edward chuckles, his eyes shining brightly as he watches me closely. His fingertips spider along my neck and jaw, as if they have a mind all their own. "God, you're gorgeous," he whispers, causing my cheeks to flame even further.

"Come in," I murmur, gesturing for him to make himself at home. "I'm almost done."

His eyes flicker over my body and he grins. "I can see that. I figured we could walk to the restaurant, enjoy the weather while we can? Unless you'd rather grab a cab?"

Quirking a brow, I try to keep from asking where we're going. There's a few places that are within a respectable walking distance, and they vary greatly in cuisine. "No, walking's fine," I answer.

I hurry to put on socks and shoes, dallying a little before deciding on my black boots, since they're the most comfortable nice shoes I own. After making sure I've got my wallet and keys, I take a deep breath and walk over to Edward, who's standing in front of my bookcase in the living room, his hands behind his back as he checks out my selection.

He smiles at me, then brushes his lips against mine again and asks, "Ready?"

I nod and we head out. When we get into the elevator, he leans against the wall and pulls me closer, placing his hands on my hips as he stares into my eyes. I can feel his thumbs caressing my sides, and I squirm a little, wishing I wasn't so ticklish. "How was your day?" he asks quietly.

I shrug, describing as we walk outside how the past two days have gone, though I leave out the call from Esme. It doesn't feel quite right yet, and maybe that's selfish of me, but I want to keep Edward to myself for now. It doesn't even make much sense in my own head, but I can't stop myself.

When I ask him how work was at the party, he rolls his eyes and takes my hand, entwining our fingers. The gesture has my stomach all jittery with excitement. I can't even remember when I last held hands with a guy, but I find I like it. A lot.

He must see it in my face because he smiles as he says, "It was alright, I guess. Some kid's twenty-first birthday, so people got a little crazy. They behaved for the most part, though."

I quirk a brow and look at him. "Kid?"

His smirk tells me that he knows exactly what I mean. He bumps his shoulder against mine and chuckles. "Yes, kid. What of it?"

Pulling him to a stop, I cup his cheek and gaze into his eyes. Surely Edward can't be much older than this _kid_. "Just how old are you, Edward?"

His eyes close briefly as he sighs, his gaze is fixed on mine as he says, "I'm twenty-four, Carlisle. My birthday's on June twentieth."

I stare at him as I try to process this new information.

_I'm twice his age!_

My breathing starts to stutter a little as panic threatens to bubble up inside of me at that realization. Edward's words from the other night as he told me about his aunt and uncle war with the fear I still feel that the difference will be too much.

Edward lets go of my hand only to cup my face in both of his. His voice isn't loud, but has an edge to it that brings me to attention as he says, "Stop. Right now. Just stop." He brushes his lips against mine, then presses our foreheads together. "Carlisle, I don't _care_ how old you are. I don't see a number when I look at you. I see a hot guy who takes care of himself, who's friendly, kind, caring, helpful, and creative. And that's just from the short amount of time I've known you! I _want_ you, Carlisle. I want to get to know you. Please, _please_ don't deny us a chance to see if this can go anywhere. Please?"

His eyes shimmer with emotion as he makes his case. I'm blown away by his words. At first I can't speak, so instead I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight. When I've regained my voice, I whisper, "I'm sorry."

He stiffens in my arms, but I shake my head, pressing my lips against his neck before continuing, "I'll try, Edward. God knows, I want you too, I do." I take a deep breath, allowing his scent to soothe me. "I might be an old dog, Edward," I whisper, "but there may be a few new tricks in me yet."

His arms tighten around me as he laughs. When he pulls away, there's a wicked grin on his lips and a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he cups my cheek again. "Then I can't wait to teach you."

We both laugh at that, shaking our heads. Pressing his lips against mine once more, he murmurs, "Come on, or we'll be late for our reservation."

We fall into step easily, each with an arm around the other's side as we walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When we stop in front of La Tua Cantante, my eyes widen in surprise, wondering how on earth he managed to get reservations here on such short notice. The place is notoriously busy; it's usually booked ahead, and the nightly waiting list is often an hour long.

Edward grins and winks at me as he places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside. The hostess smiles at us and greets Edward by name. "If you'll follow me, Edward, we saved you a nice seat. You're just in time, too, because I'd have had to give your table away in the next couple of minutes if you hadn't shown."

I blink in astonishment as the woman leads us to a table in the corner, giving us a great view outside. I'm barely aware of Edward and the hostess exchanging a few quiet words, before she flashes me a grin and tells us both to have a wonderful night.

Edward clears his throat lightly, a faint blush on his cheeks as he carefully shakes out his napkin and places it across his lap. Quirking a brow, I lean forward a little. "What was that about?" I ask, intrigued.

He shrugs, idly shifting the cutlery as he states, "Nothing, really. I pulled a few strings, is all. Sort of, anyway."

Both eyebrows climb higher at that. "What do you mean, sort of?"

He sighs, leaning his elbows on the edge of the table and gives me a half-smile. "My family has dibs, so to speak, on a table whenever we want, as long as they have room, of course. They won't give someone else's place to us, but we do get first choice otherwise."

I blink. "Why?"

He shrugs again. "It kinda helps that my great-uncle Aro owns the place?"

The way he has his sentence end as a question takes all the wind out of my sails and I laugh. "You're kidding!"

"Nope." He grins. "Aro's my grandfather's brother – on my mother's side. Most of that side of the family works or has worked in some capacity in the business. The hostess is my third cousin, Heidi."

He nods toward the bar, and I look over to see a man who could rival Emmett in bulk pour several drinks with more flourish than I'd have believed possible. "That, is Felix, another third cousin. I don't think any other family's here tonight, though."

I sit back in my seat, amazed. He watches me closely – warily, even, I think. Smiling softly at him, I murmur, "You're a man of many mysteries, aren't you?"

He chuckles, ducking his chin a little. I can see the tips of his ears pink a bit. Deciding to ease up a little, I pick up the menu, my eyes still on him as I ask, "So what can you recommend?"

He grins then, and starts to tell me about his favorites. We decide to share a starter – a spinach/cheese dip with slices of baguette – and order a bottle of red wine. Once that arrives, Edward orders our main course, since we both opted for the same thing: seafood lasagna, which he claims is a house specialty.

As we're enjoying the spinach/cheese dip, he tells me a little about the history of the restaurant, and shares a little more about his family. I'm amazed at their rich history, and how close-knit they all seem to be. My own family's pretty close, too, but for the most part we've all spread out and live our own lives. Esme and I still live in town, as well as our mother, but everyone else has moved away.

Our server's just taken our empty plates, so I sit back, watching him while we wait for the main course. "So why didn't you join the family business?" I ask.

Edward shrugs, idly playing with the stem of his wine glass. "Nothing really for me to do here. Like I told you the other day, I love working with numbers, but my great uncle Aro's kids, Jane and Alec, take care of the books. So they don't really need any help in that department, and I really don't want to work as a server or anything."

Raising a brow, I smile. "Not even as a cook?"

Edward laughs, shaking his head. "Hell, no. I like my sanity, thank you very much. I've helped out in the kitchen a few times, during summers mostly, while I was in school. It's too crazy for my blood."

I nod, certainly able to understand the sentiment. Our server shows up with our plates then, and I breathe in the delicious smells wafting from them, my mouth instantly watering. After checking to see if we need anything else, he leaves to take care of another table. Edward smiles and looks expectantly at me as I take my first bite.

Closing my eyes, I moan softly as the flavors hit my tongue. Shrimp, crab, clam, Portobello mushrooms, Parmesan cheese and more – they are each powerful flavors on their own, but blend together perfectly. Opening my eyes again, I meet his gaze. "Edward," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. "This is... amazing. I've never had anything like this before."

He grins, then starts eating as well. The look of pride - as well as the pure pleasure of my enjoyment - in his eyes isn't lost on me, though. We chat easily throughout the rest of our meal, mostly covering basic stuff – what we like, what things interest us.

I'm surprised to find that Edward has a love of classical music much like I do. Not something that's common among people his age. He even favors the Strauss family, which is also one of my favorites. The server has just left to run Edward's card – despite my protest to his paying for our meal – so I decide to switch back to our previous conversation of music.

"So how does a young man such as yourself find a love for Strauss?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He shrugs, ducking his head briefly before looking at me. "My grandmother taught me to play piano, and it kinda went from there, I guess."

My lips twitch in amusement as I murmur, "A man of many mysteries, indeed."

He blushes and clears his throat. He's about to open his mouth when our server returns. "Here you go, Mr. Masen. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you," he says, quickly signing the slip after including a tip.

We both smile at our server, thanking him once again for everything. Edward watches me with a secretive smile. "So, are you ready for the rest of our date?"

Curious, I nod. "Indeed I am. What did you have in store?"

Edward shakes his head, grinning. "Nope. Not gonna tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Shall we?"

"Alright," I concede, getting to my feet.

Once outside, I can't resist and pull him to me so I can kiss him. Edward follows willingly, humming lightly against my lips. "Thanks," I whisper.

Tilting his head, he looks at me, puzzled. "For what?"

Caressing his cheek, I smile. "For this. Tonight. Dinner. Everything." I give a half-shrug as I gaze into his eyes.

His hands rest on my hips as he watches me carefully. His kiss is so tender, so sweet, it makes my heart yearn for more. "Carlisle," he whispers, "I meant what I said."

My confusion must be obvious because he smiles and kisses me again. "The other night, I told you I'd give you anything – everything. I meant it."

My eyes widen as the vague recollection of his words come to me, lost in a haze of lust as they are. "But-" I mutter, wanting to protest. After all, we've only known each other for a short time. How could he possibly say something like that and mean it? It doesn't make sense to me. Then again, a small part of me reminds me of how things had been with Liam, and how quickly we had known, even then.

Edward places his thumb on my lips, cupping my cheek as he shakes his head. "I meant it," he says again. His voice is gentle as he continues, "I don't just fool around, baby. When I'm with someone, I'm _with_ them. Completely."

Somehow, after everything I've learned already about Edward, I can believe it. Unable to put my thoughts - jumbled as they are - into words, I nod and whisper, "Okay."

Kissing me again, he smiles. "Come on. We'd better get going or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" I try, though all I get in answer is a shake of his head and a laugh as he wraps his arm around my waist, guiding me toward our next destination.

After about twenty minutes of walking I notice we seem to be heading for the college campus. When I ask Edward about it he just grins and says, "Patience, baby," and proceeds to walk toward the auditorium where there's more people around than I'd expect. As we get closer to the building, I notice a few posters announcing upcoming events, including tonight's concert by one of the college's ensembles.

"Tonight's performance will be featuring the many wonderful works of Johann Strauss the Second," I read aloud before turning to Edward, stunned. "How did you know?"

He shrugs. "The other night I saw the book on Johann Strauss on your coffee table. I figured you might enjoy this, so I asked Alice if there were any seats available."

At my puzzled look he adds with a smile, "Alice works here."

"I see... I have to admit, I've never been to a concert here. It wasn't something I wanted to do alone, and I somehow never managed to get anyone to go with me. Thank you."

Still trying to process everything about tonight, from the fancy dinner to the concert, I can't help but admire the lengths to which he's gone for our date. Not to mention how quickly he seems to have figured me out while I'm still trying to do the same with him.

Gently tugging at my hand, he tilts his head toward the door. "Shall we? They'll be starting in a few minutes."

I nod, following him inside. Before too long we've found our seats at the far left, a few rows out from the podium. Edward hands me the program, and I've just started reading when the lights dim. Edward and I exchange smiles as he takes my hand. Entwining our fingers, we settle in to enjoy the concert.

Every now and then I just close my eyes and let myself get lost in the music. Whenever I open them again, I turn to look at Edward only to see him smile fondly at me. He squeezes my hand before turning his attention back to the stage.

After the concert is over, I almost feel like I'm floating. More so than I normally do when I allow myself to get lost in music. I can't help but smile as Edward and I walk slowly through the campus, hand in hand, both of us humming quietly – and surprisingly the same waltz.

The peace I feel leaves me completely without words, so when Edward quietly asks me, "So did you have a good time?" all I can do is nod and pull him in for a deep, slow kiss. When we finally pull apart, he chuckles, caressing my cheek. "I'm glad. Are you up for some dessert?"

My lips twitch as I fight to hold back a smirk, but before I can answer he nudges me and adds, "I meant coffee and pie," even as he's biting back a grin of his own.

Pressing a kiss against his forehead, I murmur, "Sounds good to me."

We talk about the concert as we walk in the general direction of home, going over our favorite parts. A couple of blocks away from our building, Edward stops in front of a small diner. "Ever been here?" he asks, looking sideways at me.

I nod. "Fairly regularly, actually. Best cherry pie in town – just don't tell my sister I said that," I say with a wink.

Edward laughs, squeezing my hand. "I promise, your secret's safe with me. Come on. Let's see if they've got some cherry pie. I want to try it for myself."

Inside, it's cozy. The place has an old-time feel to it, with memorabilia from the fifties and sixties all over the place. Even the uniforms are a throwback to that era, something that always brings a smile to my face.

"Carlisle! Good to see you again. It's been a while, sugar. And you've brought a friend along. Take a seat right over there and I'll bring you some coffee."

Chuckling, I usher Edward to the corner booth Renee appointed us and we take our seats. She's closely on our heels, pot of coffee in hand as she continues her usual cheerful deluge. "How've you been, hon. Did you want some cherry pie? You always have cherry pie, and Phil's baked some fresh just this morning."

She pours our coffee and turns to Edward, who looks at her with a mildly stunned expression in his eyes. "What about you, dear? We've got apple, pecan, chocolate, blackberry, or cherry."

When she finally draws breath and pauses long enough for Edward to put in a word edgewise, he says quickly, "I'll have some cherry pie, too, please. Thank you."

I grin. "Thanks, Renee. I'd love some. This is Edward, by the way," I add, gesturing to him.

Renee's eyes twinkle in delight as she takes in our suits and shakes his hand. "Pleasure to meet a fine looking young man like you. My, my, Carlisle," she whispers just a little too loudly, "are you two on a _date_? Lucky!"

Both Edward and I blush. Clearing my throat, I busy myself by adding a packet of sugar to my coffee, followed by a dash of milk and stirring. "Yes, we are, actually."

To my horror, Renee puts down the canter of coffee and _claps_ as she starts gushing her delight over my finally finding a guy and dating again. I groan, leaning my elbow on the edge of the table as I cover my eyes with my hand. I always seem to forget just how... enthusiastic... Renee can get about her regulars.

Thankfully, Phil calls from the back, "Renee, leave the poor guy alone and come get his pie, woman."

Renee's hands flutter around for a moment before she hugs me around the shoulders. I'm so startled I look up just in time to see her do the same to Edward. We stare at each other in stunned silence while she bustles off to get our order and then disappears into the back, chattering all the while.

Chancing a glance at the counter, I find Phil watching me with an exasperated fondness for his wife clear on his face. He shrugs in a "What can you do?"-fashion, then says, "Enjoy," before leaving us alone.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble, staring into my cup, embarrassed beyond belief at Renee's antics.

Edward's hand covers mine as he says quietly, "Hey..." He waits until I've looked up before continuing, "It's okay. A little overwhelming, to be sure, but it's okay. Really."

My laugh is shaky as I run my fingers through my hair. "I take it that you hadn't actually been here yet?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, Alice has been trying to get me to go for a while, but we've never managed to make it here. She told me about it, though she failed to mention..." He waves his hand in the general direction of the counter and laughs. "She's... something else, huh?" he says quietly.

I snort. "You can say that again. Renee and Phil have run this place for years. It used to be her mom and dad's, so she's been here her whole life and knows just about everyone in the area, really. And as you saw... she gets a little... well, you know."

"Uhhuh," he says, grinning as he doctors his own coffee before taking a long drink. "Good coffee, at least."

I laugh. "Yes, even better with the pie, though," I say as I take my first bite.

"Damn," he mumbles around his own bite of pie. Quickly swallowing, he says, "This _is_ good."

"Mhmm, told you so," I say, grinning.

He nudges my foot and rolls his eyes, though I can't quite tell whether it's in response to me, or because of the pie as he's taken another bite. We eat and talk, only being interrupted once by Phil who asks if everything's okay and if we want anything else.

Edward looks at me. "Want to share a piece? I don't think I can have another whole one, but it's so good..."

Both Phil and I laugh and I nod. "Sure, why not."

Phil returns shortly with a larger than normal piece of pie with two forks. Clasping my shoulder, he says, "On the house," and winks at me.

"Thanks, Phil."

"Not a problem. Enjoy it, lads," he says as he heads back to the kitchen.

I can see Renee hovering in the background, clearly trying to keep an eye on us. When I look up at Edward he chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I think we should count ourselves lucky that Phil's taken over, how about you?" he whispers.

Grinning, I nod. "I think he took pity on us. He knows how she can get at times. They're both good people, though."

As we slowly devour our dessert, I can't get over how intimate and good it feels to share a plate with Edward. It seems ridiculous for something as simple as eating off the same plate to even matter, but it does. This whole night has been amazing, and has left me feeling happier than I can remember being in a very long time.

Too long a time, if truth be told.

When we get up to settle our bill, Phil waves us off with an, "I told you. On the house."

"But-" Edward starts.

Phil shakes his head and leans closer, whispering, "Least I can do after whirlwind Renee hit you. Now shoo. Go enjoy the rest of your evening."

We both shake his hand in thanks, calling our goodbyes to Renee as we head outside, neither one of us willing to risk being swept up in another deluge of her enthusiasm. Once outside, Edward puts his arm around my waist, and I slip mine around his as we walk home in comfortable silence.

The earlier peace seems to slip away from me the closer we get – I don't want this night to be over. When we step into the elevator, Edward pushes the button for his floor even as he pulls me into his arms. His lips brush against mine as he whispers, "You don't mind, do you?"

Quirking a brow, I look at him, breathing him in as my heart starts to beat faster. He smiles and kisses me briefly. "I'm not ready for our date to end," he confesses.

"Neither am I," I admit gruffly before pressing my lips to his.

We don't part until the elevator reaches his floor, and we have to get out. One hand holding tightly to mine, he fumbles for his keys with the other. Once he finally opens his door, he pulls me inside. A deep breath is all the time I'm allowed before he presses me against the door and claims my lips with a heated kiss.

Moaning, I pull him closer, my hands scrambling to touch, to feel, to hold as he kisses the breath out of me. My entire body seems to come alive, and I know I _really_ don't want to stop. I need more than this – so much more – and it seems Edward is of the same mind as he pulls away just far enough to search out my neck with his lips.

His voice is a little hoarse as he whispers, "I've been good _all_ night, even though I've wanted to do this," he pauses only to kiss me fiercely again.

My hands find their way under his suit jacket to fist his shirt. My heart is pounding in my chest, my skin heating over every inch of my body. The earlier peace is gone completely, replaced by something far more urgent but no less welcome.

"Edward," I plead, not even sure what exactly I'm trying to ask, just knowing that he's the one that can give it to me. "Please..."

Teeth nip at my ear, causing me to shudder and whimper, "Oh God, _please_..."

Edward pulls away to look at me, his eyes blazing with heat as they pierce into the very depths of my soul. I can feel him pressed against me – feel _everything_ – but it's not enough. His hands ghost up my stomach to my chest until finally they cradle my face. His voice is low, just above a whisper as he asks, "Will you stay?"

Somehow, I don't think he's merely asking if I'll stay the night – his question, the way he's looking at me, searching for something – it feels much deeper. I stare at him, trying to force my mind to work. To formulate thoughts and articulate them. Will I stay? The night? With him? Will I try to make whatever this is between us work? Will I give him – give _us_ a chance?

The answer to all of that is the same.

"Yes," I whisper, certain that if I don't do this I will lose a chance at something good. Maybe even lose my one shot at finding love again. And that isn't something I'm willing to pass by, not when he seems to offer me that.

The smile that graces his lips is beautiful, but I don't get the opportunity to see it for very long as he kisses me again – deeper than before. Slower, but no less urgent. Something inside me seems to shift slightly as things begin to click into place.

"Please," I murmur again, needing him so badly I could weep. The sheer force of feelings and reactions he invokes in me still has me stunned. I didn't think it possible to feel this way again after Liam, but Edward...

Slowly, Edward pulls away from me, taking steadying breaths as he smiles at me. Running his hands down my arms, he takes my hands in his, squeezing them once before tilting his head toward his bedroom and raising a brow in question.

I nod, then follow him as he leads us to his room. Neither of us speaks, but it doesn't matter. Clinging to his hand, I try to remain focused on Edward. To ignore the nervous flutters that suddenly rear up because I haven't felt like _this_ in so, so long and I know - I _know_ - that tonight we will be having sex. And it won't be a casual thing.

Something tells me that when we do it, there will be no walking away from things anymore, and part of me is excited about that, even as another part of me quivers with anxiety. When he stops by his bed he pulls me closer, his hands resting lightly on my ass as he watches me intently.

Shifting one hand to cup my cheek, he murmurs, "Carlisle," so tenderly it's almost a caress of itself. Tilting his head, he leans in and kisses me slowly. The quavering breath that fans my face is the first sign I've seen that he might be just as nervous and overwhelmed as I am, and strangely, it bolsters me. Though my fingers tremble slightly, I carefully undo his tie before sliding it from around his neck, letting it fall to the floor even as I start to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Edward settles both hands on my hips again, his thumbs brushing lightly in a comforting gesture as he watches me intently. Taking the black material of his shirt between my fingers, I tug lightly in order to get it out of the confines of his pants so I can undo the last buttons. Raising my eyes to his, I smile as I skim my fingers up his torso and slip both his suit jacket and shirt over his shoulders.

Edward lets me go, allowing his clothing to land where they fall. Taking that as his cue, he ever so slowly returns the favor, his fingers teasing my skin at every opportunity, until I'm shivering from the sensation. He grins at me and whispers, "You really are hot, you know that?" as he slides my shirt and jacket off my shoulders, too.

My cheeks heat and I shake my head before I can even think of stopping myself. Edward puts one hand on my lower back, pulling me hard against him. He grabs the back of my head with the other and mashes our mouths together with unexpected force. His lips remain a scant hair's breadth from mine as he nearly growls, "You _are_ hot, Carlisle." Pushing me back onto his bed, he climbs on top of my thighs. His hands begin to roam, pausing every now and then in their discovery as he accentuates them with whispered words of adoration and appreciation.

My breathing speeds with every touch, every kiss, every word of praise of how he sees me. He doesn't stop until he's reached my belt, and he looks up at me with so many emotions in his eyes – lust primary among them – that I gulp, nodding at his silent request for permission to continue.

It's near torture to watch Edward undo my buckle, and then ever so slowly pulling my belt from the loops before throwing it aside. I'm only faintly aware of the thud and clank as it lands on his dresser, then falls onto the floor. He palms me lightly through my pants, causing me to moan and buck my hips in search of more friction.

"Oh God," I whisper, my eyes closing as he strokes me teasingly. I reach up, my hands reaching back to wrap around the pillow as Edward moves lower. I feel heat as he breathes against my bare skin, and then his warm mouth wraps around my cock through my pants. The pressure and heat is exquisite, but I shift my hips, lifting my head to watch.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, and he glances up to give me a mischievous smile. His eyes remain locked to mine as he unbuttons my pants and lowers the zipper, before running his palm up my aching cock. Tucking his fingers into the waistband of my underwear, he urges me to lift my hips and removes the remaining fabric in one motion. He shifts back to his knees as he tosses my clothes to the floor, and I take the opportunity to drink in the sight of him bare to the waist. His body is young and tight and absolutely stunning, and I watch the play of his muscles as he turns back and ducks down, licking my cock from base to tip.

When his tongue traces the ridge of my head, my eyes roll back, and my fingers find his hair again. Even though he did this not so long ago, it's been such a long time for me in general that my body is in overdrive, each sensation heightened. It doesn't hurt, of course, that Edward is gorgeous and fresh out of college with the body and stamina to match.

He takes me between his lips, his tongue teasing my slit, and I whimper, my knees lifting from the bed to press against his sides. Raising his eyes to look at me, he smiles around my cock, and the sight is nearly my undoing. He slips his arms under my legs as he lowers his body to the mattress, his hands grasping my hips – and then he sets to work. Lips and teeth and tongue combine to form a delicious pressure and heat, massaging and sucking and coaxing until I'm squirming beneath him.

Edward lets me go and sits back, wiping the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, and then I'm in motion. I don't even stop to think about what I'm doing as I push him to the bed so that he's lying flat on his back. I yank his pants away and then stare at the sight of his narrow hips clothed in blue briefs so small that the head of his cock is sticking out of the black waistband. Licking my lips at the sight, I glance up to find Edward watching me with pleading eyes.

He doesn't have to ask twice.

I swallow, pushing back faint misgivings, and then I lower my head to taste the slick salt of Edward's obvious desire. I'm merciless, taking just his head between my lips as I lick every centimeter of the tip, tracing the ridge with my tongue. Edward's plaintive whimpers and moans urge me to go further, and I do, pulling down the front of his briefs just far enough to take him all the way. With my other hand, I reach up, cupping his balls through the fabric, and he spreads his legs, his fingers grasping my hair in obvious encouragement.

I slip a finger beneath the fabric, brushing lightly against the skin just behind his balls. Feeling the cleft of his ass, I press further, and then Edward's fingers tighten in my hair and pull me up. I'm left with the choice of following his lead or losing part of my scalp, so I go with him, hiding my smile at the look of desperation in his eyes. When I'm sprawled on top of him, he whispers, "Now, Carlisle... please."

"What is it you want, Edward?" My tone is serious, not teasing, but Edward pouts at me anyway. "Seriously, baby," I whisper, leaning down to kiss him fully. When he tastes himself on my tongue, he moans loudly, wrapping his legs around my hips. I pull away, feeling a thrill that I can affect him so strongly. Kissing his ear, I murmur, "Which... role do you want to play?"

"I need you," he answers breathlessly before interrupting himself to kiss me passionately. When he pulls away again, his lips are parted, his eyes darkened. "In me. I need you in me."

With a smile, I kiss him again, silently agreeing. We spend long moments that way, Edward wrapped around me, our mouths exploring as his hands roam my back, and my hips rock against him. When he pulls away this time, he whispers, "Please, Carlisle..."

"Whatever you want, baby," I answer, surprised to realize just how much I mean it. In this moment, there is nothing I wouldn't give Edward.

He gives me an almost-shy smile as he bites his bottom lip before saying softly, "In the nightstand."

I feel a brief flash of confusion before saying, "Oh," and chuckling lightly at myself. I twist to reach his nightstand, and as I pull out the drawer, Edward sits up, and my cock is wrapped in heat and bliss once more. My head lolls back as I sit on my heels, thoroughly enjoying his work.

When he pulls away, he looks up at me with an impish grin. His hand strokes my rigid length as he whispers, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

I grin in return. "I'm not complaining," I say as I reach over to search through the drawer. Moving a book, I find a length of condoms and tear one from the others before rummaging a little more for lube.

Seeing my furrowed brow, Edward sits up and reaches over, muttering to himself as he searches. "There!" he exclaims triumphantly, and I have to laugh as he hands me the bottle. "Damn thing likes to hide," he grumbles with a smile as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me back down to him for a lingering kiss.

I smile against his lips and then slide back, taking him in my mouth again as I pour lube onto my fingers. I work him over as I prepare him, and before long, he is writhing, pulling at my hair and begging me in an endless stream of words to take him. Watching and listening to him has me so hard I ache, and I gladly sit back to tear the condom wrapper. Edward sits up, taking it from my hands, and he rolls it smoothly onto my length before whispering, "Now."

The commanding tone makes me smile, and I eagerly comply. His hand is wrapped around the back of my neck as he pulls me forward. He lies on the bed, spreading his legs to either side of mine as he keeps our lips pressed together. I reach between us, teasing his ass with the tip of my cock, and he nods enthusiastically, his forehead wrinkling. He pulls away far enough to say, "Oh God, please, Carlisle... don't tease me... can't take it."

Then his lips are back on mine, and I press forward, feeling him stretch around me. It's been so incredibly long since I felt this – the physical and emotional twined together so tightly – that for a moment, it's hard to breathe. My chest constricts as I inch forward, and we both groan loudly when my hips are fully seated against his.

"Fuck," he breathes, but before I can ask if he's okay, he lifts his hips and adds, "Oh my God you feel good..."

His lips search out mine, and we kiss as I begin to move. Edward moves with me, lifting his hips and pushing back against me, guiding a rhythm that makes my stomach tighten and my legs quiver. My fingertips and toes tingle as I struggle to hold on, to make this good for him, but Edward's grunting encouragement, his pleas for more, harder, take over, and I pound into him. My hips snap against his as the sound of our bodies slapping fills the room, and Edward's breath comes in quick gasps that make it that much harder for me to hold on.

"Oh God oh God oh God..." he chants, and then I shift back slightly as his hand slips between us. Looking down, I see his hand flying over his shaft, the purple head glistening with pre-cum as he works himself over. His heels dig into the mattress as he calls out, and I'm watching when his hot come spills all over his chest. The sight is thrilling, driving my hips to move faster, and in no time, I feel that same sweet release as I bury myself in him.

My hips continue to move slowly, almost of their own accord, as I coax out every bit of that feeling – for both of us, I hope. Finally, Edward shudders, and his arms wrap back around me. I can hold myself up no longer and collapse on top of him. He rubs my back gently, and we lay there until he presses soft kisses against my neck and cheek. When I lift my head, I can't find a trace of regret or a need to escape in his eyes – all I see is satisfaction, affection, and... gratitude. The last surprises me until I realize that I feel exactly the same way. Whatever we just shared was something special, something precious, and I am grateful to Edward for sharing that with me.

I kiss him softly, but when I start to pull away, he hums and crushes me to him, kissing me fully. With a quiet laugh, I make sure he gets what he needs, and then I hold on to the base of the condom, slipping out of him. He grumbles at me playfully, and I can tell from his expression that it won't be long before he's out. When I stand up, he rolls over, watching me lazily.

"You're beautiful," he says softly, the last word morphing into a jaw-creaking yawn.

His eyes drift closed, and I'm not even sure he hears me when I say, "Not as beautiful as you."

Thankful for the identical layouts of our apartments, I go to the bathroom and dispose of the condom, grabbing a washcloth. While I wait for the water to warm, I watch myself in the mirror. The sight of my eyes – bright, alive – takes me aback, but it's a good feeling. I'm not sure when I last felt so... vibrant. Vital.

As soon as the water's ready, I clean myself up and then go to do the same for Edward, who's snoring lightly. My smile is fond as I try to clean him without waking him, but he rolls onto his back, wiping a little bit of drool from the corner of his lips. "Huh?" he says. When I laugh, he catches my hand, twining our fingers together. "Sorry, baby," he mumbles.

"Don't be," I answer as I kiss his cheek. As I'm cleaning him, his eyes open again, and he seems a little more coherent.

"You promised you'd stay," he reminds me.

"I intend to." At my answer, he smiles and hums contentedly before sliding across the bed to leave plenty of room for me. He opens his arms, holding up the blankets, and I laugh as I tell him I'll be right back. As quickly as I can, I toss the washcloth in the shower and then climb into bed with the beautiful man waiting for me. His arms wrap me in warmth and comfort, and in no time, I'm fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A tickling sensation wakes me the next morning, and it takes me a second to realize it's Edward's fingers trailing back and forth along my side. With a hum, I stretch as I roll onto my back and open my eyes in search of him. He's propped up on his side, watching me with a content look on his face. His smile widens when his gaze meets mine.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Guess I tired you out pretty good, huh?" He chuckles and his smile turns into a smirk as I narrow my eyes and huff.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask, rolling onto my side to face him.

He wrinkles his nose and laughs. "Fine, you caught me. I've only been awake for a couple of minutes, myself."

"That's what I thought," I mumble as I pull him closer for a kiss. "Morning, by the way," I whisper against his lips.

Edward chuckles, caressing my cheek with a finger. "Do you want some breakfast?"

My stomach rumbles in answer, causing us both to laugh. "Yeah, I'd say I do. Want me to help?"

"Sure." He smiles, kissing me once before getting up. He walks over to his dresser and opens a drawer. Reaching in, he grabs two pairs of sleep pants and tosses one to me. "These should fit you. I think we're about the same size, or close enough, anyway."

"Thanks." Pulling them on, I find that I don't need to tie them as they fit snuggly. Edward, however, does tie his, making me snort and shake my head at myself for comparing us.

Edward looks up, quirking a brow in question. When he sees me he bites his lip and grins. "I like that."

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Like what?" I ask, not entirely certain what he means.

Walking over to me, he wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck as he whispers, "Seeing you in my clothes."

Another snort escapes me, and I smack his ass lightly, causing him to snicker. "What? I do," he says, kissing me. "Come on, let's get some grub."

I follow him into the kitchen where he begins to looks through his fridge and cupboards. After a minute, he turns to me and asks, "How does sausage casserole sound, babe?"

"Sounds good to me. Just tell me what to do."

He starts handing me the ingredients and asks me to brown the sausage. He points to a pan on the stove. "You can use that one. I'll be right back," he says, kissing my neck on the way out. Not long after, I can hear music play in the background and then he's back.

We work side by side, talking easily about various things and that same feeling of peace from last night settles over me again as we put breakfast together. Once the casserole is in the oven, Edward pours us both coffee, and we go sit down on the couch. Just like the other night, we sit facing each other with one leg tucked underneath us in mirorring positions, holding hands on the back of the couch.

Edward lifts our hands, pressing his lips to mine briefly and smiles. "Thank you for last night, by the way."

Raising my eyebrows I look at him. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you, since _you_ took _me_ out?"

He laughs, nodding once in acquiescence. "Perhaps. Still... I'm glad you came... happier still that you stayed."

Placing my mug on the table, I shift forward and cup his cheek. My heart beats a little faster as I lean in to kiss him tenderly. I was right about last night and about sleeping with Edward. Things _aren't_ the same and there is no going back – not that I want to. I need him too much. Crave him, in every way.

Pulling away just enough to grab his mug and place it next to mine, I decide to take a page from his book and straddle his lap. Edward shifts to accommodate me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he gazes up at me with a smile. Cradling his face in my hands, I brush his cheekbones with my thumbs and whisper, "I should be thanking you, sweetheart, for taking a chance on an old man like me."

My heart stutters as I use the term of endearment – the first time I've consciously done so, even if Edward's used them several times already. I'm aware that things between us are going fast, but it feels like they're going right for _us_.

Edward's smile brightens exponentially at my words. His hands roam my back, grounding me and thrilling me in equal measures. "Not just any old man, Carlisle. _My_ man."

His voice holds just a hint of question, and I can't help but smile at the idea of being his, and he mine. I nod, pressing my lips to his. Before things can go any further, the _ding_ of the timer goes off, letting us know our food is ready. Edward heaves a sigh, then kisses me once more before tapping me lightly on the hip, urging me to move.

While he pulls the casserole from the oven and toasts bread, I set the table, pouring us both another cup of coffee as well as some juice. Sitting down to eat, I wonder how long this feeling of rightness and bliss can last, even as I hope that it'll never really end.

I'm happy to remain in this little bubble we've created, but reality soon comes crashing in by way of a knock on the door, followed immediately by an excited bark and muffled words. Edward and I exchange surprised glances before he pops the last bite of his toast in his mouth and goes to answer the door. I remain seated, sipping my coffee as I watch him.

Edward opens the door, only to be accosted by his black lab, Brutus, who hops up against him, paws resting on Edward's shoulders as Brutus licks every inch of skin he can find. "Mom? Down, Brutus. What are you doing here? I thought you and Dad weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

Pushing his dog down, he ushers his mother inside. She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet, as her eyes are intent on her son and the dog as they're reunited. After a second, she registers his state of dress and casts a glance around the apartment. I'm rooted to the spot, my mug lifted halfway to my mouth as I gape at them, my face heating in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't realize you had a... guest..." She clears her throat, refocusing her attention to her son, though I can see her glancing my way frequently – and still, I can't seem to move a muscle. The way she said "guest" has me wondering what she's thinking, whether she disapproves of me on principle, or...

I'm barely aware of their conversation, though I gather that they're home early because his father managed to break his ankle and had had to go to the ER, so they decided to just come home. Edward's concern for his father is clear, even though he's kneeling next to Brutus and petting him.

Edward's, "It's alright, Mom. Carlisle and I just finished breakfast," snaps me out of it enough that I can place my mug on the table and get up, walking over to them. I try not to feel too self-conscious about only being half-dressed, but there's nothing I can do about that now and I've already made enough of an ass of myself.

Edward smiles at me and his mother watches me with scrutinizing eyes. "Mom, this is Carlisle, my boyfriend." He casts me a careful glance, as if making sure I'm okay with the term and at my slight nod, he smiles wider and continues, "Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my mother, Elizabeth Masen."

Swallowing hard, I reach out a hand and manage a, "Pleased to meet you," as she shakes it.

Her eyes flicker between Edward and me, as if appraising us. Brutus comes up to me, tail wagging like mad as he sniffs my hand, my leg, then barks once and then licks my hand. Edward laughs, walking on his knees over to us and ruffling Brutus's fur, placing a kiss between the dog's eyes. He looks up at me and grins. "Looks like you've got his seal of approval, baby."

My smile is wavering at best, because Elizabeth is still watching me like a hawk, and it's starting to unnerve me. The fact that Brutus seems to like me pales by the need I feel for her to accept me, too, and I'm by no means certain that she will.

Edward gets to his feet, wrapping an arm around my waist and says, "By the way, Carlisle's the one that made your anniversary present."

"Is he?" she murmurs, watching me carefully. I can't quite stop myself from fidgeting under her scrutiny. Right this second, I'm wishing I could just disappear, because this woman has me coming unhinged with nerves. For the life of me, I can't get an accurate read on her, and I'm at a loss as to what to say or how to act in order to win her approval.

After what feels like an eternity, she finally smiles, though not as warmly as I would have liked. She nods to herself, and with a quick glance at Edward's face, she turns to me again and says, "Thank you. Both Ed and I love what you did with the pictures. It's already hanging in the living room."

I do my best to smile, to ignore the fears and doubts creeping back. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it. Congratulations on your thirtieth anniversary."

She nods, then with one last, long look at me she turns her attention to Edward again, who's gently rubbing my side with his thumb. Glancing at him, he seems the picture of ease and confidence, and it helps a little.

"Anyway, Edward, since we were back, I thought I'd bring Brutus. I have to run several errands for your father, and with him being in a cast..."

Edward nods. "No problem, Mom. Thanks for taking him with you. I'm sure he had fun."

Elizabeth looks down at Brutus with a genuinely warm smile, one that shines through in her voice as she says, "Oh, we had lots of fun, didn't we Brutus?"

Brutus barks twice in response, his tail wagging as if he's on speed, causing us all to laugh. "Alright, dear, I will leave you two to it. I've got to go pick up a few things for your father, so I will talk to you later?"

Though she ends her sentence with a question, there's no doubt in my mind that it's anything but. I gulp, only barely refraining from closing my eyes as I pray silently that she won't make things difficult. She steps up to Edward and kisses his cheek, murmuring in his ear. His own whispered, "Love you, too, Mom," is only just audible.

Edward squeezes me lightly before letting go in order to see his mother out. Holding my hand out to her once more, I do my best to smile. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen."

Her eyes linger on mine, and it strikes me how much of Edward I see in them. Shaking my hand, she nods slightly and murmurs, "And you, Mr. Cullen."

I can't make out her tone or see anything beyond the cool exterior she projects. It's making my palms sweat, and it takes great effort not to wipe them on my pants where she can see. Instead, I walk back to the table and leave Edward to say goodbye to his mother while I attempt to steady myself and take a sip of my now cold coffee.

Brutus's nose nudges my hand, and he gives a low rumble of pleasure when I scratch him behind the ears. Kneeling down next to him, I look at him with a sad smile and whisper, "At least you like me, huh, boy?"

Edward's fingers run through my hair, startling me. "Don't worry, baby. Mom's just being a mom. She'll come around," he murmurs.

Raising my eyes to his, I swallow back the sense of hopelessness that threatens to surface. Edward crouches down until he's eye-level with me. Cradling my face in his hands, he sighs. "Don't. The only people that matter are you and me. Well, and Brutus, but he's obviously in love with you already, so we're good there."

The last makes me grin in spite of myself, and when Edward brushes his lips against mine, I let my breath out slowly. "You're right. I just..."

I shrug, not even sure myself how I was going to finish my sentence. Edward appears to understand though – something he seems to have a particular knack for when it comes to me. "I know, baby. It's okay," he murmurs and kisses me tenderly again.

Brutus barks, then licks each of our faces in turn before darting off to investigate his new space. We sit and watch him for a while, right there on the floor, but neither of us is inclined to move just yet. Edward shifts to sit behind me with his arms wrapped around me. He kisses my neck and rests his chin lightly on my shoulder.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asks quietly, his fingers brushing idly over my stomach, making me twitch slightly.

"No, not really. I have some paperwork to catch up on for the shop this weekend, but aside from that..."

"Good," he murmurs, squeezing me tightly. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to go in today."

I laugh, glancing at the clock. "Nah. It's my free weekend, thank God, or else I'd be running really late. Shop would've been open an hour ago."

After Brutus has sniffed his way across the entire apartment, he runs over to us, then to the door and back again, barking and wagging his tail excitedly. Edward laughs and extricates himself from me. "Alright, boy, alright. Give us a minute."

Brutus barks again. Edward holds his hand out to me and I take it, allowing him to help me to my feet. Pecking my lips, he smiles. "Want to go for a walk with us?"

Tilting my head, I frown. Normally I'd be going for a run right about now, but I don't know if Edward's into that. "Do you run?" I ask, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

Edward chuckles. "I've been known to, yes. Want to do that instead?"

I nod. "I'll have to go up to change, though."

He pulls me closer, pressing his lips to my neck with a soft sigh. "Why don't I go change, and then we can go up and wait for you? Don't feel like letting you out of my sight yet."

Grinning, I kiss his temple as I wrap my arms around him. "I know how you feel. Not nearly ready for life to intrude on us, either."

He looks up at me then, with such an odd mixture of relief, self-assurance, and a hint of insecurity that it makes my heart stutter. "So I'm not crazy for not wanting to miss out on a second of being with you?"

He tries to make it sound like a joke, but something tells me he's serious. Resting my forehead against his, I smile softly. "Not at all. I feel the same way," I murmur.

We stand like that, hugging each other until Brutus makes his objection known and we part, laughing. Following Edward into his room so I can put my clothes on, I find myself thinking on how to spend the rest of the weekend with him, despite the paperwork that awaits me. It's both a strange and welcome feeling.

It doesn't take us long to both get changed and head out for our run. Brutus seems overjoyed at the prospect of a good run, bouncing around both of us and only narrowly avoiding getting us all entangled in his leash.

Whether consciously or not, we end up running side by side with Edward staying to my right and Brutus either on his other side or slightly ahead of him. It's as if we've always run together like this – easily keeping pace with each other. It's comfortable.

Right.

After some consideration, we decide to follow one of my longer routes, pausing here and there to allow Brutus to do his business. Edward, being the considerate dog-owner that he is, makes sure to pick up after him. It's always been something that's grossed me out, but I appreciate his diligence more than I can say. Somehow, it makes him even more endearing to me.

When we finally return home, we're both sweaty and exhausted. I really don't want to tear myself away from Edward, but my conscience won't allow me to ignore what little work I have to do. We're leaning against my doorframe, neither of us really wanting to leave. Finally, Edward tucks a lock of hair behind my ear before tracing his fingers along my cheek with a smile and says, "Why don't I make us dinner tonight? I can even cook here, if you're okay with it?"

The hopefulness in his voice warms me and I nod before thinking twice. Catching his hand, I turn my head and press my lips to his wrist. "That sounds perfect," I murmur. Brutus barks his approval and I smile. "You can come, too, Brutus," I add, earning another pleased bark.

Edward bites his lip, smiling. "Anything in particular you like?"

I shake my head. "Surprise me. As long as it's not beets or Brussel sprouts, I'm good. Oh, or liver." I shudder involuntarily, causing him to laugh.

"Promise. Okay. I'll go shower and then figure out what to make. Be back in about an hour?"

"Alright. See you then."

With one final kiss, he leaves. Knowing he'll be back soon makes it easier to go through my door and take a shower myself before delving into my paperwork. I'm determined to finish as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time with him, but it's far more difficult to concentrate than normal so that by the time Edward knocks on my door again, I've only barely made a dent in it.

Surprisingly, once he's there things become a little easier. It feels almost domestic as Edward putters around my kitchen while Brutus makes himself at home under my desk and over my feet. Edward's put music on again, and his choice of one of my favorite CD's – Dancing Through The Skies, by André Rieu – makes me smile as I work my way steadily through my paperwork.

Edward comes in every now and then to have me taste something, offer me something to drink, or just to talk for a bit. It's nice, and every time he does, it's as if he's burrowing deeper inside of me, and I find myself wishing it'll never end.

After a while, he comes into my office and settles down on the settee with a book. I don't even notice it at first, especially since Brutus hasn't left his spot on my feet the entire time they've been here, so when I look up I'm surprised to see Edward curled up and reading.

"Hey," I say quietly.

He looks up and smiles. "Hi. Hope you don't mind?" he says, holding up his book. I can barely make out the cover, but I can make out some kind of bird in a circle on the black background, and the words _The Hunger Games_.

_Definitely not one of mine, then._

At my questioning look, he grins, flipping the book over so he can look at the cover himself. "Yeah, not my usual choice either, but Alice gave it to me, insisting I give it a go. She wants to go see the movie and plans on dragging me along, I think. She usually makes me read the books before seeing the movie versions, anyway. So far it's actually pretty good."

We talk for a bit about the book before he has to go back to the kitchen, and I finish up my work. I'm just wrapping up when Edward knocks on the door, smiling. "Dinner's ready."

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and smile. The smells emanating from the kitchen are mouthwatering. He refused to tell me what he was making, and I cannot place the scents wafting through the apartment. Edward's chuckle has me opening my eyes and raising an eyebrow at him. He winks, gives a short whistle and says, "Come on, Brutus. That goes for you, too."

Brutus gives a low rumble as he stretches and gets up, though he doesn't move until after I've scratched him behind the ears a bit. Shaking my head, I mumble, "Silly dog," as I make quick work of putting everything away before walking over to Edward who's still waiting by the door. When I reach him, he holds out his hand, and I take it gladly, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Hungry?" he asks quietly.

I nod and we head to the dining table where my eyes widen in surprise as I take in the candles, wine, salad, and another casserole dish I can't identify. "Wow," I breathe out.

Edward kisses my cheek and grins. "I even remembered dessert this time."

Chuckling, I shake my head, but before I can say anything, he adds with a wink, "All part of the master plan."

Quirking my brow, I look at him. "Master plan?" I ask as I take a seat.

Pouring us both a glass of red wine, he grins again. "Of wooing you," he says playfully.

He offers me a glass and I take it, sipping my wine thoughtfully for a moment. "So this is something I can look forward to every time?" I ask, only barely stopping myself from asking _every day_ instead.

Edward leans forward slightly, elbows resting on the edge of the table as he ponders. His smile is mischievous and his eyes dance with it, too, as he says, "Maybe. Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"I guess so," I say, rolling my eyes a little. I can't suppress a smile, though.

Dinner turns out to be Moussaka – from scratch – and it's delicious. It's the first time I've ever tried it, and Edward is quite pleased with himself when I compliment him on his cooking.

"A man could get used to this," I murmur as I polish off the last of the meal.

Edward chuckles. "Good. Just what I like to hear," he says with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Brutus, who has behaved remarkably well throughout our meal, makes some noises – not quite barking, nor quite growling or whining. He looks almost pathetic as he lies a few feet away from us, his head resting on his paws, and his eyes gazing pleadingly at us.

"Is he alright?" I ask.

Edward rolls his eyes. "He's fine. He's just being a big baby, is all. He knows he's not allowed at the table while I'm - _we're_ – eating, and he wants to get some lovin', isn't that right, Brutus?"

Brutus raises his head and half-sneezes, half-barks in answer before settling back down in his previous position. Edward grins at me, then tells Brutus to behave, dinner's not over yet. I'm actually rather amazed at how well he's trained his dog.

I get up and start picking up some dishes when Edward protests. "Why?" I ask, confused.

He shrugs. "Don't want to give away dessert just yet, is all. I've got this. You just sit back and relax, babe, while I make us coffee and stuff."

And I do, too shocked to even consider arguing the point. As far as I can remember, no one's ever done anything quite like this for me before. Not even Liam. _That_ realization has me sitting back in my chair, staring into nothingness as my hands fall limply into my lap.

Edward, whom I've only known for such a short time, is going to such great lengths to make me feel special. Loved. Cherished, even. And Liam... Liam did love me. I know that without a shadow of a doubt. And he liked to surprise me from time to time. He did. But it wasn't usually something _just_ for me.

Yes, Edward enjoys the same music as I do, at least some of it, anyway. So the concert was for him as well, but he'd chosen it solely because he thought _I'd_ like it.

The few times Liam had ever taken me to a concert of any kind, it was usually because he was into a band and wanted us to have a night out, or because we both loved them and wanted to see them.

Edward had now cooked dinner twice for me – and put no little effort into the meals, either.

Liam... Liam hated to cook. Was _terrible_ at it, so more often than not, I was the one cooking and when I wasn't, we went out to eat. The one time he'd tried to surprise me with dinner, it had turned out disastrous, nearly burning down our little apartment. He never tried again after that.

The sudden wet nudge on my hand makes me look down, only to find Brutus nuzzling my hand and gazing up at me with worried eyes. He whimpers quietly then licks my hand once before resting his head on my thigh, his eyes focused on mine. I smile sadly at him as I quietly pet him, grateful for his presence as my mind wanders. Liam and Edward are very different in some aspects, but similar in others. They're both open in their affections and while he couldn't cook, I remember fondly the times Liam would pamper me in various ways - most of them physical, like massages and footrubs.

"Brutus, what-? Carlisle? Are you alright, baby?" Edward asks, voice filled with concern as he kneels down on my other side after putting a tray down on the table. He cups my cheek, his eyes searching mine as he gently wipes tears from under my eyes.

I blink, startled to realize I've been crying. Quickly rubbing my eyes, I give him a watery smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart. I guess I was just... startled that you'd gone through all this trouble and it made me... think. Remember... I-"

Unable to really finish, I shrug. Edward sighs softly and rests his forehead against mine, his hand kneading my thigh lightly. Threading my fingers through his hair, I can't help but smile as I breathe him in. My emotions seem to even out again as that peaceful feeling I'm starting to associate with him settles over me.

Pulling back slightly, I look at him. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

Edward's eyes flicker between mine briefly before his lips turn up in a grin. "I do. But I'm glad you think so, too."

I snort, shaking my head. Glancing over at the table, my eyes widen even as the scent of Irish Whiskey registers in my brain. Turning to look at Edward again, I smile. "You made Irish Coffee?"

"Yup. I hope I did it right, since I used your French Press."

"How'd you even know I like that?"

Edward shrugs, smiling. "I didn't. But most people don't use those sugar-sticks unless they drink something like this, and I saw them the other day when you made us coffee."

I blink, letting out a huff of surprise. "You certainly do seem to pay attention to everything, don't you?"

He cups my cheek, smiling. "Only when it's important."

I stare at him, amazed, hearing his unspoken message that _I'm_ important. Leaning in, I kiss him slowly, reverently and sigh when he kisses me back with equal tenderness.

Edward pulls back with a pleased hum, pecking my lips once more before getting to his feet. As he walks awkwardly back to his seat, he grumbles under his breath, and I barely make out his complaint about his legs having fallen asleep and tingling.

I chuckle and Edward narrows his eyes at me, wrinkling his nose as he passes me my Irish coffee and a small plate with some sort of chocolate cake on it – something I hadn't noticed before. At my raised eyebrow he grins, shrugging even as he says, "Brutus," and snaps his fingers, pointing to the spot where Brutus was lying before.

Brutus huffs, nuzzling my hand once before doing as commanded. I sit back, amazed as I watch the dog turn in circles for a bit, then settling down to face us again with that same, pitiful look in his eyes as earlier.

Shaking my head, I pick up my glass and take a careful sip of coffee, earning a stifled chuckle from Edward. When I look at him questioningly, he tries hard not to laugh as he subtly brushes the tip of his nose. Crossing my eyes, I can't help but laugh as I notice the dollop of whipped cream on my nose and hurry to wipe it off with my napkin. The coffee is good, though and I tell him so.

"I'm glad," he says, smiling.

We both take a bite of the cake at the same time and end up laughing again at our simultaneous moans of appreciation. The cloud that loomed over me earlier has completely disappeared, and I marvel once more at how easy and _right_ this thing with Edward feels. How strong.

After we're both done with dessert and the dishes are done, it's my turn to wrap my arms around Edward and whisper, "Stay?" I'm not ready by a long shot to end my time with him, and there's still Sunday to look forward to. Especially if I can wake up to him.

"Of course," he murmurs, kissing me languidly.

The world falls away for a while as we stand there, just holding each other and kissing. That is, until Brutus decides he wants some attention, too, and barks, bumping his head against our thighs. We pull apart, laughing as we kneel down and lavish Brutus with some lovin' of his own. He ends up lying on his back, belly exposed and paws in the air, rumbling happily as we pet him. I can't help but smile at Edward, who looks back at me as if to say, "I know."

And I think he does feel as I do – like we belong, the three of us. Taking his hand, I bring it to my lips and whisper, "Let's go to bed?"

Edward's smile turns lopsided as he nods and gets to his feet. "Want to come with us for a short walk?" he asks.

We end up taking Brutus to do his business, enjoying the quiet of the evening as we walk the short route through the park. When we get back to our building and wait on the elevator Edward glances at me, looking a little uncertain. Pulling him closer, I cup his cheek, murmuring, "What is it?"

His eyes shift down to Brutus, who's standing expectantly at our feet, before returning to mine with a frown. He bites his lip, his hand idly running over Brutus's head. "Nothing. Just... did you want me to take him to my place, or find a place in the living room for him?"

Brutus lets out a disgruntled half-growl, half-huff as if in response to his master's question.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Why? Where does he normally sleep?" I ask as we step into the elevator.

Edward's cheeks flush slightly as he lowers his eyes. I don't miss the fond look he gives his dog, though, as he mutters, "With me, most of the time. Either at the foot of the bed, or next to it. He likes to be close to me, and..."

He shrugs, laughing breathlessly at Brutus's bark of agreement. Placing my finger under Edward's chin, I lift his face and kiss him gently. "You know," I murmur, smiling against his lip, "The very first time I saw you, I remember thinking that maybe I should get a dog."

This time, Edward's eyes widen in surprise as well as confusion. Pecking his lips again, I grin. "I saw the two of you in the park in the morning the day you came into my store."

A light of dawning realization flickers in his gaze. "Ahh, so _that's_ why you were staring at me like that?"

Blushing, I nod. Stepping out of the lift, I make my way to my front door, unlocking it and holding it open for Edward and Brutus, then following through and locking it. "Yes. I couldn't quite believe that the guy I'd checked out on my run was standing in front of me. Anyway, I saw you play with Brutus, and... I wanted that." I pause, caressing his cheek. "Brutus can sleep in the bedroom. I don't mind."

I barely catch Edward's whispered, "Love me, love my dog... guess that really is true," before he kisses me deeply. It makes my heart trip and stutter, then begin to fly off rapidly at the implications, leaving me breathless when he pulls away with a smile.

"Come on," he says quietly, taking my hand and guiding me into my bedroom. I follow him, slightly dazed. We undress in silence, both of us taking care of business before sliding under the covers. Once we're snuggled close – me lying half over Edward, with an arm and leg slung across and my head tucked under his chin – I can almost feel contentment wash over me.

Edward's fingertips trail lazily along my arm, humming quietly under his breath. It doesn't take long for sleep to overtake me, even with Brutus clambering onto the bed and stretching out at the foot of the bed, covering both our feet. It only makes me smile and nestle closer to Edward as I drift off.

Sunday we spend together, just hanging out. Mostly we're cuddled up on the couch, both of us reading, though there are plenty of interruptions – including a run to the store to pick up food as well as other supplies. Edward teases me on my blush as I pay for everything. I can't help it, though, since the clerk gives us a knowing look that makes me want to crawl under something and hide.

I'm _definitely_ not used to this anymore, but at least I know that we don't have to stop any activities because I'm not prepared, so I deal. Especially when I know that I can make him forget all about teasing me once we get back home – and I do. Several times.

We also go for another run with Brutus, this time taking a shorter route since both of us have other things in mind. All in all, it's a nice, relaxed day, and I feel happier than I have in a long while.

A feeling that persists through most of the following week. Edward and Brutus are over at my place more often than not, something I find I'm more than comfortable with even after having lived alone for so long. The only times Edward doesn't stay the night is when he's working in the bar, and on those nights he always stops by to leave a note on my door for me to find when I head to work.

Edward's interviews appear to have gone well enough, though he admits that he isn't sure on one of them. When he gets a call back for the non-profit, he's thrilled, and I'm excited for him as well as nervous. I know he wants the job badly, and he definitely needs the work. He says he's okay for now, but I'm all too aware of the cost of these apartments.

As for me, my days become a strange mix of time moving alternately too slow or too fast. My store, which I'd always enjoyed well enough, is now a job I need to get done so I can get through my days until I can see Edward again. The fact that I'm rapidly falling for Edward and how it makes me feel and act isn't lost on me, but I cannot seem to help myself. I long to be with him, to hold him. To kiss him. Every time I see him, my heart warms and I smile. Whenever he's not around, I miss him like crazy.

Even Esme notices the change in me, and while she tries to coax out the reason – beyond the obvious – I still can't bring myself to actually tell her about Edward. Surprisingly, she lets me get away with it. At least for the time being. I know it won't be long before she'll insist on dinner, either with or without Edward there, and then there won't be any dancing around the issue anymore. It's not something I'm looking forward to.

Things between Edward and me go well, though. The weekend is spent in much the same fashion as the one before, leaving me feeling very content and loved. Judging by Edward's smiles and the occasional look of awe in his eyes, I'm sure it's the same for him.

It isn't until the following Tuesday that something happens that shakes me. Garrett's in the shop, looking for a frame for Kate.

Garrett grins as he leans on the counter and watches as I try to make sense of the ultrasound image he's handed me. After a few moments he laughs and starts to point things out, like the baby's head, her hands, her feet, and her definite lack of male genitalia. "You should've seen Kate, man. I've never seen her look like that. She was completely entranced by her; kept rubbing the side of her belly with tears running down her face."

I smile, handing the picture back again. "I can imagine. With everything you've both gone through, this must be quite the experience for her."

He nods, running his fingers through his hair. "You have no idea," he says quietly. Clearing his throat, he adds, "Anyway, that's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd have a fancy frame to put this in. I want it to have room for an actual baby picture, too, and maybe those footprints you see these days?"

I nod. "Sure, shouldn't be a problem. Lets take a look, shall we? Have some right over here that should work."

After about ten minutes, he finally finds one he thinks Kate will like, and I go to put the ultrasound in the frame, adding the date it was taken in calligraphy script. Garrett's still looking at frames while I work and I've just put the last flourish on it when the bell above the door chimes.

I've barely looked away from my work when I hear, "Babe, guess what? I got the job! They want me to start next week!" and Edward's leaning across the counter, his hands grasping my face as he kisses me firmly.

My cheeks flame and my eyes fly wide, frantically trying to see Garrett's reaction. When I spot him staring at us with his mouth open I have to look away. Clearing my throat, I take a wavering breath as I turn to Edward again. "That's great news, sweetheart," I say quietly.

Garrett moves closer, and I know I can't avoid things anymore, so I straighten up and smile, though I'm not sure I succeed very well. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my cousin Garrett. Garrett, this is... this is Edward. My boyfriend."

My heart is beating a mile a minute as the two men shake hands. Garrett looks surprised and puzzled, while Edward just looks extremely pleased.

"Hi, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I just had to share the news. Anyway, good to meet you, Garrett. Carlisle's told me about you and Kate. I hope things are going okay?"

Garrett's eyes flicker from Edward to me and back again, seemingly unable to make sense of things. With a slight frown, he finally manages a somewhat subdued, "Edward. Nice to meet you, too. Sorry, but I can't say the same. And yes, things are fine."

He explains why he's here, showing the picture of their baby. They make small talk while I try to remain calm. I know I'll hear from Garrett about this, and I'm positive I haven't heard the last on it from Edward, either, judging by the looks he's casting my way. I'm trying not to even _think_ about what Esme will say about this, because I know that I have no choice but to tell her now. If I don't, then Garrett will.

"Right, well," Edward says. "I'm afraid I have to get going. Just wanted to stop by and let you know. I'll see you later?" he adds, looking at me questioningly.

Running my fingers through my hair, I nod. With one chaste kiss for me and another "Nice to meet you," to Garrett, Edward leaves and I close my eyes. Unsurprisingly, Garrett murmurs, "Carlisle, would you mind telling me what _that_ was all about?"

When I look at him, he's staring out the door with a frown, his arms crossed, and his hip leaning against the counter. With a sigh, I tell him about Edward. How we met, how he makes me feel.

Garrett gapes at me when I reveal his age. "Carlisle! He's still a _kid!_ How could you even-?"

I groan. "I know! I know, alright! Believe me, I do. I just... I think I love him, Gar. And I think he loves me, too. I don't even know how it all happened, it just did, and-"

Garrett's eyes widen. "You _think_ you _love_ him? Carlisle, you barely even _know_ the guy! Hell, I'm sure _he_ doesn't even know himself yet. For God's sake, man, he's _half your age! _He's old enough to be your son! Hell, his parents are the same age as you."

I nod, knowing only too well he's right. "Trust me, I'm well aware, Garrett. It's just... Edward makes me feel alive again," I say quietly, unable to look at him. I feel nauseous, and I'm not even a hundred percent sure why. Guilt, maybe?

Garrett snorts, and he's shaking his head when I chance a glance at him. His eyes are narrowed as he looks at me. "You haven't even told Esme yet, have you."

It's not a question. The way he quirks his brow tells me he disapproves. Swallowing hard, I implore, "Please, Gar, don't tell her." He opens his mouth to object, but I hasten to add, "I'll go over tomorrow and tell her myself, I promise, but please, let her hear it from me, okay?"

Garrett watches me for a moment, his fingers drumming rhythmically on his crossed arms before finally nodding. "See that you do, Carlisle." His unspoken, "Or I will," hangs in the air between us.

Nothing more is said between us as we finish up his transaction, and the satisfaction I felt earlier from picking the right frame for Kate and making it just so is gone as I watch Garrett walk out of my shop. Instead, I'm left with a tight knot of trepidation in my stomach as I count the hours until closing time – and seeing Edward again.

When I get home, there's no sign of him. I've gotten so used to him being there when I walk up to our building that his absence makes me queasy. Edward knows exactly what time I'm done at work and how long it takes me to walk home, and he confessed that he tries to time his walks with Brutus so that they get back around the same time as me. It's amazing how quickly I've gotten used to it and frightening to think I've managed to lose it so soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator ride to my floor feels like it takes forever. The temptation to stop by his place is strong, but I'm convinced that he won't want to see me. I know he's not working today, and it's the only explanation I can think of. When I get to my door though, I feel a fluttering of hope at the sight of a post it stuck on the doorknob.

_Babe,_

_come downstairs? Dinner's waiting._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Slumping against my door I let out a shaky laugh as I run my fingers through my hair. If he says dinner's waiting, then things can't be as bad as I'd feared. With trembling hands I hurry to open my door so I can change into something more comfortable before heading down.

In record time I've changed into jeans and a polo, and I'm anxiously waiting on the elevator. I'm working on keeping my breathing in check when I finally knock on Edward's door. Brutus's enthusiastic barks put a smile on my face despite my nerves. Edward's laugh and subsequent, "Down, boy!" set me at ease – somewhat, at least.

Edward opens the door and for a moment we simply stare at each other. I'm trying to read him, but find myself utterly unable to as my own emotions are too chaotic to allow it. My heart's hammering in my throat when he reaches out to touch my cheek, and I almost want to sob with relief as he pulls me into an embrace. He kisses my neck, rubbing my back lightly as he murmurs, "Shh, sweetheart, shhh, everything'll be okay. Come, let's eat, okay? Then we can sit down and talk, alright?"

I nod, tightening my hold on him as his words replay in my mind. He said everything'll be okay, and I have to believe him. To think otherwise seems impossible without tearing at my heart. Slowly, Edward pulls back and kisses me so sweetly, I all but melt into him. How he knows just what to say or do I do not know, but I'm ever so grateful that he does.

Dinner turns out to be a fairly simple tuna casserole. He gives me a wan smile as he explains, "I'd planned a nice dinner to celebrate me getting the job, but I figured comfort food might be better for now. We can always celebrate later."

I swallow past the lump in my throat, feeling guilty to have put a damper on his excitement. He deserves better than what I've given him so far. I can only hope he'll forgive me and will let me make it up to him somehow.

During dinner we keep conversation on anything but what happened at my store, both of us knowing that it will require our undivided attention and that it's not a topic that goes with trying to eat. I know that if I were to try to explain myself now, I wouldn't be able to handle food and to be honest, his cooking is far too good to let anything spoil it. Even the tuna casserole, which was never a particular favorite of mine, tastes very good. When I compliment him on it he grins and says, "It's a family recipe. I'm glad you like it. Mom always made it for me when I was down, and her mom did it for her and my aunt."

I smile down at my plate, pushing the food around a bit. "It was always tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for us," I say before taking another bite.

Edward purses his lips playfully. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

The second Edward indicates that dinner is over, Brutus is at my knee, nudging me and making noises that aren't quite huff's or growls or even whining but something in between. As soon as I've scratched him between the ears, he trots over to Edward to do the same. Edward murmurs quietly, "It's okay, boy."

Edward scoots his chair back, taking Brutus's face in his hands and leans down to whisper something in his ear. Brutus appears to nod and half-sneezes, half-barks, then licks Edward's cheek before coming back to me. I stare at him incredulously as Brutus nips at my shirt and tries to tug at it, whining as he takes a few steps back.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Edward.

Edward shakes his head. "Nothing. He just senses something's going on. I told him to keep you company while I do the dishes so he's trying to make you follow him."

I gape at them in turn, amazed at how smart this dog is. Shaking my head, I clear my throat. "I can help..." I offer, but Edward cuts me off. "There's not much to do, babe. Go sit down, okay? I'll be there in a minute."

Brutus barks once, then tugs at my shirt again and I relent, getting up to follow him to the living room. Edward kisses me briefly as I pass him and then waves me on with a smile. When I sit down on the couch, Brutus jumps up next to me and settles himself so his head is in my lap. We sit like that for a few minutes, with me petting him as I attempt to ward off the feeling of dread that threatens to take hold of me again while I wait for Edward.

When Edward walks into the room, Brutus merely lifts his head with a muffled huff until Edward pats his flank and says, "Down." Brutus complains as he hops off the couch and settles himself over my feet instead. He appears to frown at us both before resting his head on his front paws.

Edward just smiles and shakes his head, mumbling, "Silly dog," as he takes a seat in the vacated spot. With a sigh, he takes my hand in his, brushing his thumb along the back of it as he asks quietly, "You haven't told anyone about us yet, have you?"

Clenching my jaw, I shake my head. "No," I croak, cringing slightly.

Edward entwines our fingers and brings them to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. "Want to tell me why? What are you worried about, baby?"

His voice is gentle, not a trace of accusation in it which only makes me squirm with guilt. I have to close my eyes for a minute to try to organize my thoughts. When I feel him cupping my cheek, I can't help but look at him and the tenderness I see in his eyes takes my breath away. There's hurt there, too, but somehow there's also understanding.

So quietly I'm not even sure he can hear me, I do my best to verbalize my fears. He knows them already, I'm sure, because we've already addressed a lot of them before we ever started. Still, it's hard to come to terms with things now that we're not just in our little bubble anymore. Now, other people know. My _family_ knows, and that is somehow more difficult to cope with than strangers or acquaintances.

Edward has positive examples in his family for a relationship like ours, but I don't have that luxury. When I tell him Garrett's reaction after he'd left the shop and how it just confirmed my initial fears, Edward sighs and hugs me tight.

"Carlisle... the only people that matter are the ones in this relationship. That means you and me. And to me, you're all I ever wanted."

Wrapping my arms around him, I take a wavering breath. "Edward, I-," I start, but Edward shakes his head and pulls back.

"I get it, baby, I do. They're your family, and their support means a lot to you. Same for me and mine, believe me. That said, though, that doesn't give them the right to decide what's best for us. They love us, but we have to make our own decisions, Carlisle. We have to do right by ourselves. I know who I want. Do you?" he asks quietly.

"I can't even imagine life without you anymore," I admit in a whisper.

Edward smiles and leans in, kissing me tenderly. "Neither can I. I know all of this has gone crazy fast, and that's probably a part of the issue here, and if you need us to slow down then please tell me, but..." he pauses, taking a deep breath. "Carlisle, I don't want you to doubt how I feel about you. I'm falling in love with you, and I need you to know that. I need you to know that I love you."

I stare at him, stunned. To hear him say with conviction what I told Garrett with both hope and uncertainty has me floundering for words. When I finally find my voice again, all I manage is a whispered, "I don't deserve you."

Edward opens his mouth to object, but I place my fingers over his lips, forestalling him as I smile and add, "I don't. But Heaven knows, I love you, too, Edward. More than I thought possible. God help me, I love you, too."

I can feel his smile spread against my fingers, his eyes lighting up as my words settle between us. Brutus lets out a content grumble, causing us both to laugh and shake our head. "I guess that means he approves?" I whisper.

"Guess so," Edward says, pulling my hand from his mouth in order to kiss me.

Closing my eyes, I lose myself in him for a while until he pulls away with a reluctant sigh. "So," he says quietly as he runs his fingers through my hair, "when are you going to tell them about us?"

I groan, then take a deep breath. "I need to call Esme, actually, and arrange to have dinner tomorrow. I told Garrett I would, so..."

He nods. "Do you want me there?"

I frown, torn. I'd love nothing better than to have him with me, but if Garrett's reaction is anything to go by I don't know that I want to subject Edward to that. With a sigh, I say, "Better not. I think this is something I need to face alone."

"Alright. If that's what you want. You know I'm here if you need me, babe," he says, smiling sadly as he cups my cheek.

I nod, smiling. "I know. It's not that I don't want you to meet them, sweetheart, I just... if they react badly..." I trail off, the look of understanding on his face letting me know he gets it and doesn't mind. Kissing him chastely, I sigh. "I'd better call her now."

"Okay. Why don't I get us something to drink, give you some privacy."

Cradling his face in my hands, I stare at him and smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

His hands cover mine as he smiles. "You're not so bad yourself, either, you know."

I roll my eyes, snorting. "You're something else, Mr. Masen. I love you."

"Love you, too," he says, pecking my lips. "Call her," he adds, getting up. "What do you want to drink? Wine? Beer? Something else?"

"Whatever you want's fine, sweetheart."

With that he walks to the kitchen, leaving me with Brutus still lying across my feet. He lifts his head as I play with my phone for a moment. He gives a low rumbling groan that ends with a huff and I smile down, petting him. "I know, boy, I know."

Taking a deep breath, I hit the speed dial for Esme. It only rings twice before I hear Charles's gruff voice, "Platt residence."

Brutus sits up, resting his head on my knee as I ask for my sister. When she comes on the line, Brutus nudges my hand, sensing my distress even though I try to hide it.

"_Carlisle? Everything alright, dearheart?"_

Clearing my throat, I nod. "Yeah, everything's fine, sis. I was... kinda hoping we could have dinner tomorrow?"

I can hear the surprise in her voice as she says, _"Of course. You know you're always welcome, Carlisle. Are you _sure_ you're okay?"_

"I'm fine," I assure her.

"_What about your new guy? Is everything okay there?"_

"Ahh, yes. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"_Oh, but-"_

"Es, I promise, we'll talk tomorrow, okay? I really don't want to do this over the phone," I plead quietly.

Esme huffs in frustration and worry. _"Alright, Carbunkle. Dinner's at seven-thirty as always. See you then. Love you."_

My heart constricts as I wonder if this'll be the last time I'll hear those words from her. I barely manage to respond in kind before hanging up. Funnily enough, I don't remember coming out to her being as frightening as the prospect of telling her about Edward is.

Brutus licks my hand, whining quietly as Edward sits down next to me again. When I look up he hands me a glass of red wine with a tender smile. "Relax, babe. It'll all be okay. We'll be okay."

Taking a sip of wine, I settle back against the couch and close my eyes. "God, I hope so," I murmur.

I lean into his touch when Edward brushes my cheek. Turning my face, I kiss his fingers. "Thanks, Edward."

He doesn't need me to tell him for what, he merely nods and leans in to capture my lips with his. We sit for a while, sipping our wine, talking off and on, but mostly just being together. It helps quiet my fears a lot to know that he's there.

After we're done, Edward asks if I can stay the night, and I happily agree, needing the comfort of being in his arms too much to deny either of us. Despite our earlier declarations, we end up simply holding each other until we fall asleep. There'll be time for celebrating later, as Edward put it.

The next day seems to drag by. I try to focus on my work, but it's difficult as my thoughts keep spiraling. Edward stops by on his way to work, letting me know Charlotte needs him to cover for a few hours, but that he'll be home tonight.

"Good luck, baby. Stop by after, okay?" he says, squeezing my hand lightly.

"I will. Promise." I do my best to smile, but I can't quite get there – not with that queasy feeling wanting to creep back into my stomach. Edward seems to understand and kisses me lightly before saying goodbye.

I somehow manage to get through the rest of my day and home without panicking too much. The nerves don't _really_ hit until I'm a block away from Esme's house and I freeze, suddenly quite incapable of going forward – or back. I don't know if I can face my sister, not after Garrett's reaction. The very thought of her disapproval has me balking.

Yet I can't go home to face Edward, either, if I _don't_ talk to my sister. Taking several deep breaths, I close my eyes and try to tamp down my fears, reminding myself that no matter what happens, Edward will still be there.

Nodding firmly to myself, I force my feet to start moving again and before I know it I'm knocking on Esme's door. Charles opens the door, giving me his usual nod in greeting and a, "C'mon in," before walking to the kitchen, leaving me to close the door behind me and giving me precious seconds to gather myself.

"Carlisle? Be a dear and open the wine, would you?" Esme calls from the kitchen, where I can hear her and Charles talk quietly, no doubt she's giving him instructions, too, though I think I can hear another voice, too.

The relief I feel at this normal interaction is ludicrous, yet it doesn't stop the smile from forming on my lips as I do as asked. By the time I'm done, Charles, Randall, and Esme are carrying in steaming dishes of food – asparagus, red potatoes, and Esme's Cordon Bleu chicken.

Esme puts down the chicken and gives me a hug, kissing my cheeks. "Hello, dearheart. You sure you're alright?" she asks, holding me at arms length as she scrutinizes me. "You look a little pale."

I do my best to smile as I nod, patting her hand. "I'm alright, Esme, really."

"Hey Uncle C, been a while," Randall says with a grin as he waits for Esme to step aside so he can hug me, too.

"Randy, what brings you up here?" I say, smiling in earnest as I wrap my arms around my nephew.

We each take a seat around the table as Randall tells us about the job he's starting soon. "I just wanted to stop by here first, you know? Before life got too crazy. Feels like it's been forever since I had some of Mom's home cooked meals," he adds, patting his stomach.

Part of me is glad for Randall's visit, as it means we'll at least make it through dinner without having to bring Edward up. Concerned for me Esme might be, but this rare appearance of her one and only child takes away from it enough to let me enjoy the meal in peace. Plus, I've really missed Randall, too, so it's good to see him again and know he's doing well.

My respite doesn't last long, however. As soon as dessert's on the table and Esme has satisfied herself that her son is truly well and happy, she turns her attention back to me. "So, Carlisle, what was it you wanted to talk to me about that couldn't be done over the phone? Is something going on with your new guy?" she asks before taking a bite of cherry pie.

Randall perks up, grinning widely. "Uncle C, I didn't know you had a new boyfriend! About time, dude."

I can't help myself: I shake my head and huff in amazement at my nephews exuberance. "Thanks, Randy." Clearing my throat, I turn to Esme and taking a deep breath, I force myself to speak. "Nothing's going on, as you put it, sis. I just thought it was... time... to tell you more about him."

Charles's eyebrows raise, but he wisely remains quiet. I can see him watching his wife carefully, though. Randall is intrigued, his dessert forgotten, while I toy with mine, all appetite for my favorite dessert gone. Esme grins, dabbing the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "So spill already! Who is this guy?"

Biting my lip, I try to sort my thoughts and finally decide to just tell her everything about Edward – except his age. I want her to get to know him on other merits first, before bringing that up, hoping it'll help to gain her acceptance. The more I speak, the more I'm torn. Part of me is relaxing as I share my feelings about Edward – something I know is showing because every one of them is starting to smile that certain way they do when they know I'm happy and in love.

Another part of me is dreading the inevitable, and sure enough, after I've told them all about how we met, our first date, and the time we've spent together, it comes.

Randall grins. "This Edward guy's done you a lot of good, huh, Uncle C?"

I nod, blushing. "You have no idea, Randy. You'd like him, I think."

"He sounds wonderful, Carlisle. So why so secretive? I don't understand," says Esme, cradling her cup of coffee in her hands as she looks at me.

Running my fingers through my hair, I take another deep breath, steeling myself for her reaction. "I-I wasn't sure how you'd feel, Es. You see... Edward's... well..." I glance at Randall and frown as I turn my attention back to my sister.

"He's what, Carbunkle? Handicapped? Two cards short of a full deck? What?" Esme asks.

I blink. "Err, no, none of the above. Esme, he... he's." I gulp, then muster a quiet, "Edward's twenty-four."

Esme puts her cup down with a too loud _clank_. "He's _what?_" even as Randall crows, "Way to _go_, Uncle C!"

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" Esme blusters, her eyes wide with shock. A quick glance at Charles tells me there won't be any help forthcoming from him. "That... That's preposterous, Carlisle. How could you even _think_ to... to... For Christ's sake, Carlisle, he's younger than Randall!"

I cringe, that sick feeling settling itself in my stomach once more despite Randall's, "Mom, chill. I think it's cool Uncle C's got a hot young boy toy. He _is_ hot, right, Uncle?"

Nodding, I grin in spite of myself. "Definitely," I assure him.

"Randall!"

I look at Esme pleadingly. "Esme, please. Can't you be happy for me? Forget age. Edward says he doesn't care how old I am, that he knows who and what he wants in life and that he loves me. He makes me feel alive again, sis-"

Esme scoots her chair back in a huff and starts gathering dishes with a scornful, "I just _bet_ he does. I can't believe you!"

She disappears into the kitchen and sounds of running water and clanging dishes can be heard in the otherwise eery silence that follows. Putting my elbows on the table, I rest my head in my hands and groan. Charles clears his throat lightly and mutters, "I don't know what you expected, Carlisle, but..."

Lifting my face I look at him. "I _hoped_ she'd be a little more accepting and supportive, Charles. You know how long it's been since... since I felt like this. Not since Liam. Edward... he's an amazing young man and I'm lucky to have him love me."

Charles snorts, shaking his head. "I can't say I approve, Carlisle, but you know what's right for you."

That wasn't quite the acceptance I'd hoped for, or the person I had wanted it from, but I'll take it. Charles nods curtly, excusing himself. "I'll go check on her."

Which leaves just me and Randall, who's watching me carefully. "You alright, Uncle C?" he asks, leaning toward me.

Sighing, I shrug. "Yes... no... I don't know. I'm sorry to have ruined your night back home, Randy."

He waves me off with a huff, grinning. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad I'm here, especially with... you know," he says, tilting his head toward the kitchen where we can hear the sounds of an angry, albeit quiet, argument. It doesn't take a genius to figure out my sister is upset with my choice in men.

Randall gets up from his seat to sit next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He looks gravely at me, all seriousness as he says, "Does Edward really make you happy, Uncle?"

I smile, nodding. "Yes, he does. More than anything."

Randall smiles. "Then that's all that matters. That the two of you love each other. Don't worry about Mom. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She's probably just freaking out because of me, anyway."

I quirk my brow at him in question, so he elaborates. "You know... what if it was me? If someone twice my age showed an interest in me and all that crap. She has a hard enough time dealing with the fact I'm not her little boy anymore, but the thought of _that_ probably has her in fits, know what I mean? Mama-bear instincts in full swing and all that?"

Thinking about it for a moment, I can see – sort of, anyway – where he's coming from. I can only hope he's right because otherwise I'll lose my sister and I just can't...

"Give her some time," he advises.

I nod. What the hell else can I do, anyway? Nothing. Randall grins again. "So, when do I get the chance to meet this boy toy of yours, huh?"

Sighing, I give him a half-grin. "How long are you in town for?"

Randall thinks it over, then says, "Til the weekend, I think. Gotta get myself sorted out then before starting on Monday."

Nodding again, I smile. "Why don't you stop by for dinner tomorrow? I'm sure your mom'll want one last chance to spoil you rotten on Friday before you're gone for God knows how long this time."

"Deal. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Cool. Looking forward to it. Umm, I think maybe you might want to give Mom some time to err... get used to the idea of you and him, ya know?" he says, cringing as he glances toward the kitchen at the crash and Esme's, "_No_, I will _not_ calm down, Charles!"

"Oh God," I groan, scrubbing my hands over my face as I try to cling to the hope that Randall is right about his mother.

He pats my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll talk with her, Uncle C." With a sigh he hugs me tight. "You'll always be my favorite Uncle."

I snort, hugging him back. "That's because I'm your _only_ uncle, Squirt."

He laughs at the old nickname and shakes his head. "Nah, it's 'cause you're the coolest Uncle, ever. Everything'll be fine, Uncle C. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," I mutter as I get up. There's no point in staying here any longer. It is abundantly clear Esme's upset, and there won't be any talking to her right now. Randall follows me to the door where he hugs me again, promising that he'll be there tomorrow, and then I'm on my way back home.

My feet feel like lead as I walk, the evening playing itself over and over in my head. When I step into the elevator I hit the button for the fifth floor without a second's thought, hoping Edward's home already.

My knock on his door goes unanswered, not even by Brutus's bark. I groan, resting my forehead against the smooth wood and close my eyes, praying they'll be back soon. At least I know he's not at work anymore. The _ding_ of the elevator has me looking up hopefully and I watch the numbers go down to the lobby before climbing back up again. When the doors open and Brutus comes bounding gleefully out only to stop in front of me with a frown on his face and an almost strangled bark, I kneel down, wrapping my arms around the dog. "Hey there, boy. At least you'll always be there, right? You and Edward."

Brutus licks my face making sorrowful noises that only stop once Edward is besides us, one hand patting the dog and the other caressing the back of my neck as he murmurs, "I take it things didn't go well?"

I laugh shakily. "You could say that again."

"C'mon, let's get inside and we can talk," he says, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to help me up. When Edward opens the door Brutus scurries inside, heading straight for the couch. He sits down in front of it and waits expectantly. Edward laughs, shaking his head with amusement. "You're silly, Brutus."

I grin. "Maybe, but he's also smart," I say as I walk over to him and dutifully take my place on the couch. He immediately settles himself over my feet with a pleased huff. Reaching down, I pet him until Edward's taken a seat next to me.

He wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Tell me what happened?" he whispers.

Closing my eyes, I tell him everything that happened, not withholding anything. When I tell him about Randall's initial response, he snorts, then hugs me tight when I get to Esme's. "Oh babe," he murmurs quietly into my hair. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, I shake my head and look at him. Cupping his cheek, I smile feebly. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

He frowns.

"It's not," I insist, then hasten to tell him Randall's thoughts on the matter.

"Hmm, I suppose he has a point. I mean, look at my mom," he says quietly.

"Exactly. I just hope he's right, or..." I can't finish my sentence, nor do I need to.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sure he is. Just give her some time."

I nod, running my fingers through my hair. Remembering Randall's request, I smile up at Edward. "He wants to meet you, you know."

"I'd like that," he says, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Glad to hear it. I asked him to come to dinner tomorrow, since he's only in town until the weekend, and I know Esme'll want to have Friday night with him. Hope you don't mind?"

Edward smiles, caressing my cheek. "Not at all. Want me to cook anything special?"

"You don't have to," I hasten, worried that Edward thinks I'm expecting him to make dinner. "I'm sure Randy'd be okay with ordering pizza or something."

Edward scoffs. "Nonsense, Carlisle. I'm off tomorrow and was going to cook for us anyway, so having him over makes no difference to me. Is there anything in particular he likes? Or doesn't, for that matter?"

I frown, thinking. "Hmm, no shellfish, since he's allergic, but other than that he'll eat anything you put in front of him, I think."

Edward grins. "Alright. No shellfish. I'll figure something out. Unless there's anything special _you_'d like for dinner?"

"Nah. I like it when you surprise me," I say, smiling.

He laughs, kissing my forehead. "A surprise it'll be, then."

We sit and talk for a while longer before deciding to go to bed. I'm too wrung out from the day's events to do anything, so we once again end up simply holding each other until we drift off.

The following day, Edward manages to surprise me with breakfast in bed – just simple coffee, toast, eggs, and bacon, but still. The gesture, the food, as well as the lingering kiss on my way out the door fortify me for my day. Work is thankfully just busy enough to not allow my thoughts to linger where they shouldn't.

Edward stops by around lunchtime, both with an offering of fresh rolls and chicken salad – both from scratch – as well as to ask if I'm okay with him cooking at my place. I hand him my key with a grateful smile as I ask, "So what are you making?" Edward shakes his head with a grin. "Nope. Not telling. You wanted to be surprised, remember?" I narrow my eyes at him, but we both know I'm not even close to upset, so Edward laughs, then kisses me sweetly before heading out the door, dirty dishes in tow.

By the time I close the door of my shop behind me and head home, I'm feeling hopeful and I'm actually looking forward to tonight. The smells wafting through the corridor as I step off the elevator make my mouth water. My smile, already in place, widens exponentially at this reminder that Edward is cooking – in _my_ home. I'm coming home to him, and in a way, this makes everything seem so much more real to me. It also makes me yearn for this to be more than a one-off. It's really the first time this has happened, and I don't want it to be the last.

With that idea brewing in my head and my heart, I open the door and am immediately assailed by Brutus, who jumps up, barking and licking wherever he finds skin. I laugh, pushing him down and petting him even as I admonish him, "Down, boy. Down. I'm happy to see you, too, you goof."

Edward sticks his head around the corner, whistles sharply and points to the sofa. Brutus's demeanor is instantly contrite. He gives me a sorrowful look, then, glancing once more at his master, he skulks off to the couch to lie down next to it. He gives an almost pitiful groaning huff as he settles his head on his paws, his eyes fixated on me as I make my way to the kitchen to greet Edward, who's grinning and rolling his eyes.

The moment he's in my arms, I truly feel like I've come home. Edward's lips search out mine, and for a minute or two, we just kiss, losing ourselves in each other. There's no heat, no urgency – just sweet contentment. I smile as I pull away, cupping his cheek. "Something smells great," I murmur. "Is there anything I can help with?" Edward wraps his fingers around my wrist as he turns his head, kissing my palm. "Not really. Everything's about done now. You could set the table, though, if you want."

Nodding, I kiss him again. "Let me get changed first and then I'll be right there." Instead of moving to do just that, I stare at him a moment longer, earning me a crooked smile and a quirked brow. Blushing slightly, I brush my lips against his one more time and whisper, "I love you. So much." Edward's smile widens. "I love you, too. Now go. Randall'll be here soon," he adds with a gentle pat on my ass.

With that, I quickly go to change into a pair of blue jeans and my burgundy button down. Rolling my sleeves, I walk back to the living room to find that Brutus has moved just enough to watch me as I come out of the bedroom, still wearing those sorrowfully pleading eyes. I can't help myself and grin, bending down to pet him thoroughly as I let him know I've missed him, too, and that I'm glad he's here. I'm rewarded for my efforts with a wagging tail, a low bark, and a lick on my cheek which I wipe with the back of my hand.

After washing my hands, I make quick work of setting the table. I've just opened the bottle of Chardonnay that Edward put out when the doorbell rings, sending Brutus into a tizzie. Edward rushes out into the living room to grab him and with a stern, "Brutus!" he's soon subdued, though his tail is wagging in excitement as I open the door, and he's whining.

I can't help but laugh at the startled expression of Randall as he takes in the scenery. His eyes meet mine and with a shake of his head he steps forward, hugging me. "Wow, Uncle C, never would've taken you for a dog person." When he pulls back, he grins, winking at me as he adds, "You were right, Uncle C, he _is_ hot." Laughing again, I turn to see Edward's face flush, though his smile is firmly in place. Holding my hand out to him, I look back at my nephew and say, "Randy, I'd like you to meet Edward – and Brutus. Babe, this is Randall, my nephew."

Ignoring the stab I feel at the reminder of Esme, I try to focus on the here and now as the two men shake hands and exchange, "Pleasure to meet you"'s. Brutus won't be left out of things and we all laugh when he pushes his way forward to sniff at Randall's legs, crotch, and hands before finally deeming himself satisfied. Brutus does his half-huff, half-sneeze as he nudges his head against Randall's thigh, grumbling with satisfaction when Randy scratches Brutus between the ears with an amused, "Well, hello to you, too, Brutus."

Edward grins, wrapping his arm around my waist as he says, "You've just been given his seal of approval, it seems." Chuckling, I nod, though a small part of me is relieved. For whatever reason, the fact that Brutus appears to like my nephew means almost as much as Randy and Edward getting along. Rolling my eyes at myself, I gesture for Randall to come in, even as Edward says, "Dinner's almost ready." Randall heads over to the couch and plops down only to be accosted by Brutus again. He happily obliges in petting the dog, though Randy's eyes are focused on us.

Edward leans in, kissing my cheek as he murmurs, "I'm going to check on the food, I'll be right back," before disappearing into the kitchen. Taking a seat on the other side of the couch from Randy, I try to appear nonchalant. Inside, however, I can feel my nerves trying to make a reappearance as I wait for my nephew to speak. Finally, Randall grins and says, "You really do love each other."

It's not a question. I can feel my chest loosen at his words, my smile widening. "Yeah, we really do, Randy." He nods. "Good. It's easy to see. I'm looking forward to getting to know your guy, Uncle C."

Right on cue, Edward walks out of the kitchen with a steaming dish. "Dinner's ready, you two. Babe, would you pour us wine? Unless you want to drink something else, Randall?" "Nah, wine's fine," says Randy as he heads to the table. Brutus whines quietly as he gets left behind, causing Randy to "Aww," and look at me almost as pleadingly as the dog. Edward catches it and shakes his head. "Nah-ah, he knows he's not allowed near the table when we're eating. No exceptions," he says as he put the last dish on the table.

Randall snorts softly. "Wow, harsh. Sorry, Brutus, I tried, dog." Brutus quietly whimpers, laying his head on his front paws so he can stare at us. Handing each of them their wine, I take my seat. Randall's eyes widen slightly as he takes in the spread. "Wow, you two didn't have to go through all this trouble. I'd have been happy enough with some pizza or something," Randy says, glancing from me to Edward and back.

Grinning, I wink at Edward, "Told you." Turning to Randall I say, "Edward's an excellent cook." Edward smiles, his cheeks hinting faintly at a blush as he spreads his napkin over his lap. "It wasn't any trouble, don't worry. And I promise, all this is seafood-free." Randall laughs. "Good! Would hate to end my evening in the ER!"

Nudging Edward's foot under the table, I smile and mouth, "Thanks for this." Edward nods, smiling, too. He clears his throat lightly and says, "Hope you both like risotto and stuffed bell peppers. There's dessert, too, so save some room."

After the first couple of bites – and more than a few appreciative moans – Randall says, "Edward, man, this is_ great_! Hey, Uncle C, you hang on to this one. He can _cook_!" My eyes are on Edward, who's smiling. "I plan to," I say quietly. Edward hears me, though, and his eyes flash up to mine as he beams.

All through dinner, we talk. Well, mostly the conversation is between Randall and Edward as they get to know each other, with a comment here or there from me. The two seem to have hit it off quite well, and Randall is as amazed to hear about Edward's family as I was. They also talk about their recent time in college, something that leaves me a little on the sidelines, considering how long it's been since I was in their shoes. Still, I manage to stave off any concerns, for the first time since Edward's come into my life. I sip my wine as I ponder on that, then smile when I realize that having Randall be so accepting of us, of him and Edward getting along so well... it makes all the difference. That, and the fact that Edward and I have declared ourselves to each other.

We sit and talk for a while even after we're done with the main course, none of us in any hurry to move to dessert or to adjourn to the living room. I'm relieved at how comfortable I feel. How relaxed, and happy. It must show on my face because Edward reaches for my hand and squeezes it, smiling in a way that says, "See? Told you everything would be okay." Threading my fingers through his, I lean over, kissing the top of his hand.

When the utter silence registers with me, I look up to find Randy staring at us with a wide smile and a look of awe in his eyes. Edward ducks his head a little, and I can see his cheeks tint a faint red even as my own begin to blush. "What?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level. Randall just shakes his head, grinning as he settles back in his chair. "Nothing. You just look so damn... cute. I'm not used to seeing you like this, Uncle C. It suits you."

His words set my cheeks aflame for real. I don't recall ever having been called "cute" before, at least not by my nephew. "Thanks," I mumble. Edward laughs and kisses my cheek as he gets up. He whispers, "You _are_ cute," as he starts gathering dishes. "Oh hush," I mutter, wrinkling my nose at Edward, which only makes both him and Randall laugh. Rather than make further comment, I decide to help clear the dishes and beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen, leaving an amused Edward in my wake.

I've started water for the coffee, and I'm rinsing plates by the time he walks into the kitchen. Edward places the serving plates on the counter before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "How are you doing?" he murmurs quietly. With a sigh, I lean back against him, smiling. "I'm... good, actually. You?" Edward hums, nuzzling the skin below my ear, then says, "Couldn't be better. You ready for dessert?" I nod. "Good," he says, "don't worry about washing dishes, just rinse them and we'll take care of them after Randy leaves. Don't want to keep him waiting too long."

With that, he squeezes me lightly, kissing my cheek and goes to grab the dessert plates and forks, taking them out to the table. I can hear Randall say something to Edward, but he's too quiet for me to catch the words over the running water as I finish rinsing the last of the dishes. Edward returns just as I'm drying my hands and I just have to hold him – just for a minute – so I wrap my arms around him before he can get to the fridge. He chuckles, quirking a brow even as he puts his arms around my waist again. With a smile, I brush my lips against his. "I love you," I murmur, earning me a beautiful smile as he tells me the same.

With reluctance, I let him go, knowing we'd better get back to Randall even though I'd love nothing better than to show Edward just how much I love him. Maybe later, though. Edward kisses me lightly, then asks me to make coffee while he grabs dessert, which turns out to be a cheesecake with cherry sauce. My eyes widen, and I ask, "Did you make that, too?" Edward nods. "Of course I did. Why?" Shaking my head, I smile, kissing his cheek. "You're entirely too good to me, you know that?" I say quietly. He rolls his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," he says, grinning as he walks out of the kitchen, platter in hand.

As soon as I join them at the table, Randall points an accusing finger at me and says, "You told him to make that, didn't you?" He tilts his head to the cheesecake. For a second, I'm stunned, but then I see how he's fighting to keep a straight face. I grin, shaking my head. I'd honestly forgotten that cheesecakes are to Randall what cherry pie is to me. When I tell him as much, Edward laughs and Randall crosses his arms, feigning disbelief as he adds, "I'm sure you didn't. Like his cooking wouldn't have cinched my liking of him, you wanted to make certain of it with dessert. I'm on to you, Uncle C."

At that, Edward nearly loses it, most likely because he's watching the play of emotions on my face, I'm positive. I _know_ Randall's only joking, but the very _idea_ that I'd try to _buy_ his approval or love has me utterly stunned. Finally, Edward pulls himself together enough to take my hand in his and turning to Randall he says, "No worries, Rand. I asked your uncle what you might like and he was at a loss. He just said no seafood, since you're allergic, but other than that you'd eat anything. Pure chance, I promise. That said, I do hope it lives up to your expectations, since it seems to be a favorite of yours."

Randy's lips twitch for a moment, and then he laughs, too. "Sorry, Uncle C, I couldn't resist. You know I know you better than that. Honestly, from what I can tell so far, Edward's great." He pauses, then turns his attention fully to Edward, his expression completely serious again, though I can see his eyes twinkle as he says, "And if this dessert is up to snuff, it'll be my pleasure to welcome you to the family, Ed."

There's total silence for a heartbeat and then we're _all_ laughing. Brutus whimpers, looking like he wants to join us, but one look from Edward has him putting his head back on his paws with a huff. Edward slices the cheesecake, handing us each a piece while I go to grab the coffee. When I return with a tray filled with coffee mugs, milk, and sugar, I have to smile at what I see: Edward and Randall leaning toward each other, talking and laughing quietly.

Once I've resumed my seat and we've all doctored our drinks, Randall takes his first bite of cheesecake and moans, closing his eyes. He's barely swallowed his bite when he looks at Edward in all seriousness and says, "Dude, if you weren't Uncle C's guy, I'd so ask you to marry me right now. Well, that, and the fact I'm more into girls, but aside from that..."

Edward and I both shake our heads, laughing. Randall's always been fairly ambiguous in his sexuality, though he definitely prefers women on the whole, he does appreciate men, too. Still, it'd never even have occurred to me to be jealous of him. No matter what, he'd never do that to another person, and least of all to someone he loves, like me. Edward grins, glancing at me as he says, "Well, Randy, I'm flattered, but I'm _definitely_ already spoken for."

Hearing Edward say that makes my heart swell. I notice Randall's approving nod as he watches us. After we've finally finished eating, we decide to have mercy on Brutus and move to the living room. It's almost funny to watch Brutus as he keeps going from one person to the next, vying for attention which we happily give. It's like he can't make up his mind who he wants to sit with – me and Edward who are on the couch, or Randall who's sitting in the lazy boy. After a few minutes of back and forth, he finally opts to lie down over my feet, as is his usual place of preference, something that continues to amuse Edward. As for me, it always makes me feel warm inside, and I relish those moments.

Randall grins, shaking his head with a surprised huff as he says, "Seriously, Uncle C. I'd _never_ have thought you were a dog person, but just look at you. The three of you look like you belong together. You know... like a family." Edward bites his lip, blushing as he glances sideways at me. For a moment, I'm too stunned to react, the words resonating inside of me. _A family_. Edward, Brutus, and me. Slowly, I feel a smile spread across my lips and I nod, whispering, "I like the sound of that." Edward squeezes my thigh in response, causing me to look at him. The emotions shimmering in his eyes mirror my own and for a moment, everything else is forgotten as I lean in to brush my lips against his.

At Randy's gentle throat clearing, we pull apart, both of us blushing and mumbling apologies to him. Randall just laughs and says, "'S okay, Uncle C. You're in love. I get it." We end up talking for another hour or so after that, until it's time for Randall to go home to his mom's. With a sigh, he slaps his hands on his knees and says, "It's getting late. I'd better get going, since you have to work tomorrow, Uncle C. Not to mention, Mom won't like it if I wake them up when I come home." Brutus scrambles to his feet as we all get up to see Randall out. Brutus bumps his head against Randy's thigh, rumbling low in his throat as Randy scratches him behind the ears. Edward and I both smile at them, our arms around each other's waists. Randall grins, shaking his head again.

Walking to the door, he holds his hand out to Edward, who takes it only to get pulled in for a hug. I can just hear Randall's murmured, "Good to meet you, man. Take care of him for me." Edward nods, clapping Randall on the back with a, "I will. I promise. I'm glad you came tonight, Randy." Randall pulls back with a smile. "Me, too." Then he turns to me and we hug. "Thanks, Randy," I whisper. Randall tightens his hold briefly, then looks at me with a warm smile. "You're welcome, Uncle C. You've got a good thing going here, I think. Don't let Mom or anyone else ruin it for you, okay?"

Edward slips his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I lean into him, placing my hand on his wrist as I smile at Randall. "I'll try not to. It really helps to have your support, Randy," I say, meaning it more than I could ever convey. Randall grins, winking at us as he says, "Any time, Uncle C. You know I love you." Randall clasps my shoulder, squeezing it lightly as I nod. "Love you, too, Squirt."

With one last scratch behind the ears for Brutus, Randall finally goes home, leaving Edward and me alone. We continue to stand for another minute, me leaning back against Edward, who's holding me close. Sighing, I turn around and smile, my eyes searching his as I ask, "So what did you think of Randy?" Edward makes a show of thinking about it, then grins as he says, "He seems like a great guy. You two are pretty close, huh?"

I nod. "Yeah. I spent a lot of time with him when he was younger. Charles had cancer and was in and out of the hospital a lot back then. Esme did her best, but it was hard on her, trying to split her time between her son and her husband who needed her, too. So I helped out a lot. I was alone anyway, at the time, and..." I shrug. "I ended up being more of a surrogate dad, I guess. We've been very close ever since."

Edward ponders this for a while, then nods. "Makes sense. You're a great uncle," he says, grinning, then adds, "Then again, you're an all around great guy, from what I can tell." Blushing, I press my lips against his, murmuring, "You're not so bad yourself." Edward chuckles. "C'mon, let's get the dishes done and then head to bed. Randy was right, it is getting late, and you do have to work tomorrow."

By the time we're done cleaning up, I'm exhausted, the emotions of the last few days finally having caught up with me. So instead of making love as I had hoped earlier that evening, we end up snuggling close and falling asleep almost straight away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I almost oversleep, something I rarely do. Somehow, I've managed to turn off the alarm clock without realizing it, and it's only thanks to Brutus nuzzling my face that I wake up with just enough time to shower before heading out. Edward, who's equally groggy and slightly disoriented by the sudden waking and shock of running late, promises to make breakfast and coffee and drop it by the store after locking up my apartment for me, leaving me free to hurry out the door.

I make it to the shop with only two minutes to spare, so I have to rush through my usual opening routine. It unsettles me, as it always does the few times this has happened in the past, but I try to deal with it as best I can. At least I can look forward to a break as soon as Edward shows up, which he does about an hour after I've opened. He smiles, nodding at the customer who's paying for a couple of frames. As soon as she leaves, I sink back on the stool behind the counter, groaning. Edward glances around the store, then places the bag he brought with him on the counter before stepping around it to hug me.

"Hey," I murmur, squeezing him tight. "Thanks for bringing that." Edward smiles, kissing my forehead. "You're welcome. I figured you could use it, considering how the day started. Still not entirely sure how we _both_ missed the alarm." I shrug, rubbing my eyes with thumb and index finger as I sigh. "I have no idea, but I'm grateful Brutus woke me up in time. Though I'll admit, it was a first, to be woken up like that." Edward chuckles. "Hmm, I can imagine. Not the most pleasant wake up call, no. Anyway, let's eat, then maybe I can give you a hand in here if you want. I've got time today."

I'm sure I look as pathetically grateful as I feel, for Edward laughs softly as he opens up the bag and starts taking out the food. Normally, I rarely have anyone help me in the store, but today I welcome it. I don't even really know why I'm as tired as I am, other than last night running very late, that is. Of course, the fact that it's _Edward_ helping me out doesn't hurt one bit. After we've eaten the ham and egg sandwiches he made for us, and we've each had a second cup of coffee, he puts the dirty dishes in the bag and places it under the counter as he asks with a grin, "Okay, boss. What can I do?"

I chuckle, shaking my head. "Boss?" Edward's grin widens. "For right now, yes. Seriously, though. What can I do to help out?" I take a minute to think this over, then ask hesitantly, "Would you mind dusting the frames?" "Not at all," he says with a genuine smile, so I hand him the dust rag and watch as he sets to work. After a minute, I shake my head again, mostly in an attempt to kickstart myself into action. I turn on the radio and smile when I notice Edward start to sway a little to the music while he works.

While he's dusting, I step into the back to work on an order. I'm just putting the back piece in place again when Edward knocks on the doorframe. "Babe? There's someone asking for a custom order?" I glance up, startled at the fact that I missed hearing the doorbell. Edward smiles. "Don't worry, she's the only one who's come in while you were back here." Sighing in relief, I nod. "Thanks, sweetheart. I can't believe I didn't hear it. Seems to be the theme of the day for me, huh?" Edward gives a half-shrug and says, "Eh, we all have off days. Don't worry about it."

I follow him back out to the front of the shop and smile when I see old Mrs. Greer, a favorite customer of mine who's been coming to my store since it opened. "Mrs. Greer! I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in. Edward said you were asking about a custom order? What did you have in mind this time?" She glances over to Edward, who's gone back to dusting frames, then turns to me with a smile as she says, "Edward? I didn't realize you'd hired someone to help you out. He seems like a nice young fellow. Anyway, yes. My niece is getting married, so I wanted to get her something nice."

We talk about what she would like, when she'll need it by, as well as a few other details before winding down to general talk. Since she's been a customer for so long, and she's had me do so many pieces for her family, I've gotten to know her fairly well. When she asks again about Edward, I can't keep from smiling – or blushing – as I tell her he isn't my employee, but my boyfriend, and that he's just helping me for the day. Mrs. Greer's eyes widen and she peeks over at Edward again who's either not within earshot, or pretending he can't hear us as he continues working. When she looks back at me, her face is kind, her smile genuine as she says, "He seems a fine young fellow, indeed. Not often a young man like him shows such work ethic. Says a lot about his character, you know. You mark my words, young man," she adds with a wag of her finger at me, "best keep him around. Not many like that left, these days. Not many at all."

After Mrs. Greer's gone, Edward walks up to me with an amused grin. "She seems like a nice lady." I nod. "She's a sweetheart, yes. Been coming here pretty much since I opened the doors to this place," I say, smiling. Edward smiles, then asks how I want him to do the frames that are hanging on the walls. After showing him where the step stool is, he sets back to work. Since I missed hearing the chime earlier, I figure it's better if I stay up front, so I grab one of the smaller projects to work on and bring it to the counter. We work for a couple of hours like this, with only a few interruptions from customers.

Around lunchtime, Edward asks what I want to eat. I blink, nonplussed. I hadn't even thought of lunch. Running a hand through my hair, I slowly let the air out of my lungs as I ponder. "Umm, there's a good sandwich place a few doors down. Or we can go to the pizzeria, if I call in the order. Up to you." "Pizza sounds good," he says with a grin, and I can't help laughing as I remember the time I ordered pizza for Emmett and Edward. Edward rolls his eyes, muttering, "Fucking Emmett."

After I call in the order – meat lovers, of course – we wrap up what we were doing before going to get something to eat. Since I only close the shop for a half hour, we need to be quick. Luckily, our pizza is ready and there's a table waiting for us – one of the good things about being known, I guess. It's nice to sit down with Edward, to have him working with me even if it is only for today. We talk about the store as we eat, and as we head back to work, Edward asks what other chore he can do.

The afternoon passes quickly as we set into an easy rhythm of cleaning around the shop. It's a quiet day, as far as customers go, but there are a few. I'm lucky that I can always rely on certain times of the year to make up for times like today, so I'm not too worried and I'm able to enjoy spending the time with Edward. It's somehow much more pleasant to get the menial things done with him here, than it normally is.

About an hour before closing, Edward's cell rings and he frowns as he answers it. "Rose? Everything okay?" I pause what I'm doing to look up at him, instantly alert as I take in the way he straightens up, his shoulders tensing as he says, "Okay. Just stay calm, sweetheart. Keep breathing. How far apart-" He pauses, then nods. "Okay. Don't worry about it. I'm on my way, unless you want me to call an ambulance instead?" His eyes meet mine as he listens. "Alright. Just try to stay calm, okay? I'll be right there."

Edward ends the call and takes a deep, wavering breath as he runs his fingers through his hair. "What's going on, Edward?" I ask, getting up to stand in front of him. Edward frowns. "Rose went into labor early. Emmett's at work and won't be able to get home in time, and Vera's... well, I'm not sure, but she couldn't get in touch with her, either. Since I'm the back up, she called me. I have to go, babe."

I nod, wrapping my arms around him to hug him briefly. "If you want, I'll go with you. Just let me close up shop and write a note." Edward's eyes widen as they search mine. "You'd do that?" he asks quietly. I smile. "Of course. I know I haven't met her yet, but she's family, right? Okay, let's do this quickly." While I take care of the till, and write a quick note to explain the early closure, Edward calls a cab, clears away everything and within minutes we're done and headed out the door.

By the time we've reached Emmett and Rose's house a few blocks away, Edward is visibly trying to stay calm. Neither of us has been in this situation before, but he knows his cousin's wife, and I know he's worried about her and the babies. "Rose!" he yells as he walks inside. "Where are you?" A loud moan directs us to the bedroom and as we step inside it, I'm very glad that they live in a single level home. Rose's snarls, "What _took_ you so long?" then immediately moans again, her face contorting in pain.

Edward swallows, then says, "How far apart?" Rose clamps her eyes shut, then mutters between clenched teeth, "I don't know... they're getting worse, though. They aren't supposed to come yet, Ed," she adds in a whimper, her eyes popping open and frantically searching his. She doesn't even seem to have noticed my presence yet. Clearing my throat, I say quietly, "Hi. I'm Carlisle, Edward's boyfriend. Rose, do you think you can make it to the hospital if we carry you to the car?" Edward had told me on the way here that her car and bag are ready and waiting, so we can take her there if needed. Rose nods and manages a clipped, "Yes. Nice to meet you. Oh my God! Ed, help me. Please."

Edward and I share a quick look, then with a nod, we ease Rosalie off the bed and help her into the backseat of her car. Handing me the keys, Edward climbs into the back with her, squeezing himself in between the seats to hold her hand and help her stay focused. As I pull out, I can hear him call ahead to the hospital to let them know we're coming. Thankfully, the hospital is only a few blocks away and traffic is mercifully light despite the hour, so I'm pulling up to the emergency room entrance in no time. They're already waiting with a wheelchair and as soon as Edward's out of the car, the orderly helps get Rosalie out and into the chair. The nurse is taking information and before I'm even really aware of what's going on, Rose and Edward are inside, and I'm left parking the car before following suit.

By the time I get inside, I have to wait to be able to ask the nurse where they've gone, but they can't tell me since I'm not family, so I take a seat within sight of the desk and wait. My knee is bouncing as I try to stay calm, wishing I could do something to help Rosalie or Edward, and wondering how they're doing. As fast as the day has gone, time now seems to crawl by as I watch the waiting room fill up with patients, nurses and doctors walking rapidly to get where they're going. My skin begins to itch with the need to do _something_, but there's nothing for me _to_ do but wait.

And wait.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Edward reappears with a beaming smile. He looks utterly exhausted, but the elation he feels is apparent as he walks up to me and grabs me in a hug so tight, it hurts. I can't find it in me to complain, however, when I hear him whisper, "They're alright. Rose and the babies, they're all okay. She had a boy and a girl. They're alright." He repeats it again and again, his voice filled with awe and relief. After a couple of minutes, he pulls back and says, "Thank you. I'm sorry you got stuck waiting here, but thank you for being there. I don't even know-" He shakes his head, unable to finish his sentence. I don't need for him to say it, though, because I understand how he feels.

"Congratulations. I'm glad they're okay, and I'm glad I was here. I love you," I murmur, kissing him gently. He beams at me. "Love you, too. God, so much. Come, Emmett just got here as I went to get you." Taking my hand, he leads me to the elevator and up to the maternity ward. When we get to Rosalie's room, we pause to look inside, both of us smiling as we see Emmett sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand and whispering to her. Rose looks wrecked but happy, her focus intent on her husband. The scene looks intimate and blissful, and I find myself pulling Edward close to me, wrapping my arms around him as I kiss his temple.

After a minute, Edward quietly knocks on the door and says, "Hey, is it okay if we come in?" Emmett turns to us and Rose nods. "Sure," Emmett gets up, his smile a mile wide as he shakes my hand and says, "Thanks. I hear you drove them up here. Appreciate it, man." "My pleasure. I'm glad I could help. How are you doing, Rosalie?" I ask, shifting slightly so I can look past Emmett at Rose, who's struggling to get comfortable. "I'm alright, I guess. As much as I can be, anyway. Sorry that we couldn't meet under better circumstances," she adds with a tired smile. Stepping up to the bed, I pat her hand. "Are you kidding? I think that you giving life is a pretty great thing, though I get what you're saying," I add with a wink, causing her to laugh quietly and wince.

Edward walks up behind me and puts his arm around my waist. We talk for a while, though Rose drifts in and out as we do, until finally Edward says in a whisper, "Em, I think we're gonna leave. She needs her sleep. I want to show him the babies before we head out, though, is that okay?" Emmett nods, then leans in to plant a gentle kiss on Rosalie's hair, murmuring something to her. She doesn't respond, though, apparently fully asleep now.

Emmett motions for us to go outside and we wait for him to close the door. "Thanks again, really. I wish I could've been here, but I'm glad you were, at least." Emmett smiles, then adds, "They're over here." We follow him over to a large glass window, showing a room filled with cribs. To the left, there are two close together, one with a pink swaddled baby, fast asleep, and the other in blue swaddles, who's awake but quiet. I can't read the signs on the cribs, but before I can ask, Emmett says, "Evan Alan McCarty and Evelyn Alyn McCarty," his voice filled with awe. Edward leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder as he stares at the babies. From the corner of my eye, I can just see a smile play on his lips. Putting an arm around his waist, I turn to kiss the top of his head. We stand there for several minutes, all of us lost in our own thoughts as we stare at these miracles of life. I can't even begin to put my feelings into words, but I know I've never in my life felt this content or happy as I am right here, right now.

Emmett claps us both on the shoulder and says quietly, "I'm gonna go back to Rosie. Thanks again for everything. Both of you." We've just started toward the elevator when I remember that I still have Rosalie's car keys. Fishing them out of my pocket, I turn to Emmett and call out to him. "Hey, Emmett, what do you want me to do with the car?" Emmett walks over and it's obvious he's considering the options. Finally, he shrugs and says, "Why don't you drive it home. Ed can give me the keys next time I see him."

That decided, we drive back to Emmett's house, then walk hand-in-hand the rest of the way home. Neither of us is very talkative, since we're both exhausted and more than a little overwhelmed at how the day turned out. I don't pay any attention what floor Edward picks, I simply follow him, my feet moving automatically. Brutus's exuberant welcome as we step through the door snaps me out of it, and I realize we're in Edward's apartment. Edward sighs heavily, looking apologetic. "Sorry, babe. I need to take him for a walk. You can stay here, if you like. I won't be long." Though I'm beyond tired, I shake my head and take his hand. "I'll come with you. I don't mind."

We end up taking Brutus for a short walk in the park before heading back. By the time we're in Edward's apartment again, I'm all but dragging my feet and immensely grateful that tomorrow is Saturday. I still have to go to work, but at least I start a little later than during weekdays. Edward and I undress in silence, crawling into bed and only barely stay awake long enough to make sure the alarm is on before kissing each other goodnight and passing out.

The next morning we wake by the alarm and are able to have a much more relaxed start to our day. Though part of me can't help but hope that Edward will want to hang around the shop again, I can't bring myself to object when he says he's going to stop by the hospital to see Rose and the babies, and see if there's anything he can do for them.

Work is quiet, which suits me fine as thoughts of the previous night keep running through my head. I'm itching to do something for Rose and Emmett as well, but I'm unsure what. Staring out into my store, I wonder what I could do. I don't know them, really, but still. Then it hits me and I almost kick myself for not thinking of it sooner. Grinning, I roam through several frames, trying to find the right one as I cast my thoughts back to try to remember their living room. It's hard, since everything went so fast the night before, but eventually I settle on a cherry-wood frame with three panes.

Taking it to the back, I grab my calligraphy and stamp set before taking a seat behind my desk and setting to work. With the utmost care, I write the date of birth, and after stamping one blue and one pink set of footprints, I write their names. Once it's dry, I carefully place it in the middle of the frame, leaving the outer two for their pictures. I've offset the names so the blue feet are tilted to the left and the pink to the right, to indicate which is which. Satisfied, I wrap up the frame and write a simple card of congratulations to go with it, leaving room for Edward to add his name, certain that he will appreciate the gift. I can't help but smile at the thought of giving this gift _with_ Edward, and I can't wait to share this with him.

By the time my day comes to a close, I am eager to return home, my treasure in hand. I haven't heard from Edward all day, so rather than going by his place, I head home, wanting to change clothes before calling him. When I step out on my floor, however, there's a note waiting for me on my doorknob, asking me to meet him at his place. Deciding to go ahead and change anyway, I hurry through the motions and am knocking on his door within five minutes of coming home. I grin at Brutus's excited bark and hold the frame I've brought with me up and out of his reach so he can't accidentally damage it if he jumps me.

Sure enough, the second Edward has the door open Brutus tries to tackle me, earning a sharp reprimand from his master and a laugh from me. "What's that?" Edward asks, eyeing the package with interest as he straightens up and kisses me. "This," I say as I hand it to him," is a gift for Rose and Emmett. From both of us, if you're okay with that?" Now that I've handed him the frame, I suddenly feel a lot less certain that I've done the right thing.

Edward raises his eyebrows, then walks over to the dining room table to carefully undo the wrapping. His sharp intake of breath as he uncovers the frame and sees the writing has me holding my breath in anticipation. When he looks up at me his eyes shine as brightly as his smile. "Mind? Are you _kidding_? This is _awesome_, baby. They'll love it. Thank you!" I just have time to feel a smile of my own start when Edward claims my lips in a bruising kiss. "You are amazing," he says, pecking my lips between each word.

Blushing, I bite the corner of my lip, happy beyond reason at his reaction. Edward carefully wraps the frame back up as he says, "I was hoping we could stop by the hospital after dinner, we could give it to them then?" "Sounds like a plan. Oh, here," I say, handing him the card, too. "I thought you might want to sign your name yourself. Didn't want to be too presumptuous," I admit quietly. Edward rolls his eyes good naturedly, then walks over to the side table for a pen and scribbles his name before handing the card back to me with an amused look. "It wouldn't have been, Carlisle. You have no idea how much this means to me, believe me."

After putting the frame and card where Brutus can't get to them, we sit down to eat while Edward fills me in on what he's been doing. He frowns as he pushes his spaghetti around on his plate. "They hadn't expected the babies to come yet, obviously. Aunt Helen was going to make sure their freezer and pantry were stocked, but didn't quite get as far as she'd planned, so I said I'd help. I've been here cooking like crazy for most of the day." He gives me a wry smile as he adds, "We're in for a few trips back and forth to Alice's car, I'm afraid. She's letting me use it so we can ferry the food over."

My eyes widen slightly. "Well that explains all the wonderful smells around the place. That's nice of you to do, sweetheart. And of Alice to let you use her car for that." Edward snorts. "Nice, nothing. I had to bribe her with lasagna and breadsticks, the little brat." I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's mostly kidding, so I laugh. "Well, it's sweet of you to put the effort in, babe. I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Edward chuckles. "Oh, they will. Emmett, for sure, because unlike me, he can't cook for shit."

That has me laughing hard enough that it makes Brutus whine, and after a few false starts, I manage, "Sorry, boy, didn't mean to tease. You can't come here yet." Clearing my throat, I turn my attention back to Edward. "So how are we getting the food there, then? Since you said we would be going to visit them at the hospital." Edward shrugs. "I've got Rose's keys still, and Emmett knows, so we're cool." "Alright then. Let's hurry up, so we can get over there and be done. I for one can't wait to see those babies up close." Edward grins at that, nodding.

We make quick work of the rest of our meal, as well as the dishes. Before long we've loaded all the food and the frame into Alice's car and are on our way to Rose and Emmett's house where we quickly unload all the food. After Edward's satisfied that everything is where it should be, he writes a quick note to Emmett, reminding him about cook times and temperatures. That done, we lock the house up and make our way to the hospital.

When we arrive at Rose's room, it's clear we're not the only visitors. There are several bags and discarded jackets sitting along the windowsill, and two of the chairs are occupied, while Emmett is leaning against the wall next to Rose's bed. He has a tiny blue bundle in his arms and a huge smile on his face as he coos at his son. Rose smiles up at him as I hear Emmett say quietly, "He's got your nose, baby."

Edward knocks on the door. "Hi, are we okay to come in?" The others all turn to look at us even as Rose says, "Sure, come on in. They've only just eaten, so you're right on time." As we get closer, I notice that Edward's mom is sitting in the chair closest to Rose, and that she's holding Evelyn. I smile hesitantly at her even as Edward leans down to kiss her cheek. I can just hear his, "Hey, Mom," and a whispered, "Hi there, Evelyn."

Elizabeth smiles warmly at her son, murmuring something too low for me to hear, then turns to look at me and says, "Carlisle, good to see you again." Her smile is still there, though I note it isn't _quite_ as bright as the one she gave her son. Or maybe I'm overreacting. Either way, I can't help but fidget a little as I greet her. Edward straightens, putting his arm around my waist as he says, "Rose, Em, we got you something. Actually, it was Carlisle's idea, but... we hope you like it."

Rose's eyes widen a little at Edward's words. Stepping forward, I gently lay the gift on her lap before handing her the card. Emmett asks if I want to hold Evan so he can help Rose unwrap the frame. It's been so long since I've held a baby that I feel a little awkward as he hands him to me, but once he's in my arms I just melt. I'm so focused on the little bundle in my arms that I almost forget _why_ I'm holding him until Rose's sniffle catches my attention. I can feel Edward pressed against me, his chin on my shoulder as he watches.

Rose stares up at us with shimmering eyes, her hand reaching out to us. "You guys! Thank you. You really didn't have to... it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Edward reaches around me to take Rose's hand, squeezing it. "You're welcome. We're glad you like it." Emmett suddenly takes Evan out of my arms, handing him to the other person in the room – someone I haven't met yet. Startled I wonder what I did wrong, but I'm not left guessing for his motives for long when Emmett enveloppes both Edward and I in a bear hug, his voice rough with emotion as he thanks us both.

Edward laughs quietly, while I just awkwardly pat Emmett's back, more than a little stunned by his display but nonetheless pleased by it, too. Emmett clears his throat as he releases his hold on us, mumbling, "Sorry." Shaking my head, I chuckle. "Quite alright." Edward kisses my cheek, grinning like a fool as Elizabeth asks if I want to hold Evelyn. Nodding, I hold my arms out to accept the baby from her, but Elizabeth gets to her feet smoothly, directing me to take her place before handing over the pink bundle.

Settling on the floor next to me, Edward brushes Evelyn's cheek. His eyes hold as much awe as I'm sure mine do, and his smile is so tender, it makes something inside me well up with love. For a moment, my whole focus is narrowed down to Edward and Evelyn, and I let the voices of the others wash over me. The rightness of being here is almost overwhelming, and I wonder how I ever could have thought I could live my life without Edward. The pace at which our relationship has grown seems inconsequential right now, my worries about our age difference utterly absurd. When Edward looks up at me, I can read in his eyes that he feels the same, too.

"Oh, hey," says yet another new arrival, bursting the bubble we're in. When I look up, I blink and have to look back at the woman holding Evan to make sure she's still there. Then I realize that these must be Emmett's twin sisters. Emmett grins as he greets his sister, then turns to me. "Oh, Carlisle, I'm sorry. These are Anne," he indicates the new arrival, "and Beth," tilting his chin toward the sister holding Evan. Beth rolls her eyes, grinning herself as he says, "Nice of you to finally make introductions, brother." Emmett sticks his tongue out at her, muttering, "Oh, shut it and give me my son."

Beth stands up to hand Evan over, then holds her hand out to me in greeting. "Nice to meet you." Shaking her hand awkwardly, I smile. "And you." Beth's eyes cut to Edward as she mouths, "Nice!" Both Edward and I blush. The others start talking quietly then, catching up on the goings on in the family. I'm grateful, as it allows me to compose myself as well as learn a little more about Edward's family. After a while, a soft snore reaches my ears, and I look down to find Evelyn fast asleep. She looks so peaceful; it makes me smile.

Edward and I switch places so I can go to the restroom, but I've barely made it down the hall when I hear someone call my name. Turning around, I'm surprised to find Elizabeth walking toward me. When she reaches me she takes a breath as if to steel herself. I feel a flash of worry and gulp, wishing I could be anywhere but here right now. Then she smiles as she takes my hand in hers. I stare, baffled. "Carlisle, I'm afraid I owe you an apology," she says quietly. "Okay?" I say hesitantly as I try to wrap my head around her statement, but even as I wonder what she wants, she adds, "We got off on the wrong foot, and I'm afraid that is completely my fault. I'm sorry."

I want to reply, but when I open my mouth to do so, nothing comes out. My mind is an utter blank. Elizabeth smiles softly. "I made some assumptions I had no business making, but after talking with Edward, and Emmett and Rosalie... and watching you today..." She pauses, clearing her throat and I'm surprised to see a blush tinting her cheeks. "I just wanted to apologize and... well... welcome you to the family, I guess. Knowing my son as I do, I have no doubt as to his feelings toward you, so..."

Her eyes are as warm as the smile on her lips as she watches me. It takes a few seconds for the meaning of her words to filter through, but when they do, I feel the knot in my stomach ease, and I take a deep breath. "Thank you," I manage in a hoarse voice. "That means a lot... to Edward, too, I'm sure." Elizabeth nods, squeezing my hand even as she pulls me into a hug which I awkwardly return. "Thank you," I murmur again. She pats my back, releasing me and gestures for me to go on with what I'd come out here to do.

When I look toward Rose's room, I see Edward standing in the doorway, still holding Evelyn and positively beaming at us. He nods, which Elizabeth and I both return. I watch as she makes her way over to her son and they hug, mindful of the baby in his arms. I can see him whisper to his mother, see the joy in his face as he glances at me again.

Once I return from the restroom, Edward steps up to me, hugging me tight. Wrapping my arms around him, I can't help but smile as we sway back and forth, even if there's a small voice still nagging at me. It sounds like Esme, and I wish with all my heart that I am that she would have a turn of heart like Elizabeth had. I sigh, closing my eyes. Edward presses his lips to my neck, then looks up at me, cupping my cheek as his eyes search mine. After a minute, he says quietly, "Just give her time, babe." As usual, Edward reads me perfectly. I smile sadly, wondering how he does that. Whether I'll ever figure that out, I don't know, but the fact that he does is something I hope I'll always cherish.

We hang around for another half hour, but when another couple enters the room we decide to head home in order not to completely overwhelm the new mother. Once home, and after having taken Brutus for a nice, long walk, we go to bed and make love.


	8. Chapter 8

As the following days turn into weeks we settle into a rhythm, alternating where we sleep, though more often than not we end up at my place. Edward starts his new job, thriving in his environment. We cook and clean together, spend our evenings quietly at home with Brutus. We visit with Rose and Emmett a few times, and even have dinner at Edward's parents' place – something that, despite Elizabeth's apology and welcome, still has me nervous, though as it turns out, Edward Sr. is very much like his son, and I'm left feeling truly a part of Edward's family.

All in all, I feel happier than I ever recall being, and I yearn for more, though I'm unsure how to broach the subject with Edward. The more I think about it, the more I'm certain about us – about having a future together – and I want to cement that somehow. Just _how_ is where I'm stumped. I know that the idea of us each having an apartment is becoming more and more ludicrous, considering we're always at one place or the other anyway. But with Edward, I start to feel that I need more than just living with him, something that I have somewhat of a hard time coming to terms with, because with Liam I never felt that need. Just sharing home and bed together had been enough with him, but now...

And there's the matter of Esme, who still hasn't spoken to me since the night I told her about Edward. Randall calls us every other week, but the news on that front is always the same: Esme is still mad as a hornet, as he puts it. I know she's told our mother about Edward, as the few times I've spoken with Mother have been curt at best and laced with disapproval, something that cuts me to the core. Especially after having to hear from Randall that Mother's health is declining. It pains me to think that I might lose her and have her think ill of me, so I try to reach out to her. It's during a strained phone conversation with Mother that Edward quietly suggests we visit her. When I ask her if she'd be okay with that, she agrees, albeit reluctantly, and we set a date for Saturday.

The days leading up to our visit, I become anxious again, all the 'what if's running through my head. Edward and Brutus both try to calm me, but even Edward's quiet assurances do little to soothe me. I want so desperately to have my family again – I miss them, and it hurts to know the depth of their disappointment in me. When Saturday morning arrives, and we stand in front of the doors to the retirement home Mother lives in, I pause, turning to Edward. "Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't likely going to be pleasant," I say quietly, equal parts hopeful that he'll decide to wait for me, and go with me. I hate the idea of being the cause of any discomfort for him, but the appeal of his support is undeniable.

Edward wraps his hand around the back of my neck, pulling my face to his until our foreheads touch. "Babe, I told you. I'm here for you. Don't worry about me, okay?" I smile in spite of myself. "I love you, you know that?" I murmur. Edward grins, pecking my lips. "Yep, I do. I love you, too. Now come on, your mom'll be waiting." Taking a deep breath, I nod, straighten myself, and walk through the automatic doors.

When we get to Mother's room, her door is open and she's sitting in her favorite chair by the window, crocheting on what I can only guess is a blanket of some sort. After one more steadying breath, I knock to get her attention and put on my best smile. "Mother? May we come in?" She looks up, her eyes narrowing as she takes us in. Edward's fingers are laced with mine and he squeezes my hand in support. When I glance at him, I see him smile despite the scrutiny he's under. I try to let his composure lend the strength I need to face my mother.

She makes a quiet noise of disapproval even as she nods and tilts her head toward the loveseat – the only other place to sit, besides her bed, as the room is very small. We quietly make our way to it and sit down. Clearing my throat, I try to smile as I say, "Mother, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Masen. Edward, this is my mother, Abigail Cullen." My heart thunders in my throat, and I fight the urge to wipe my palms on my pants as Edward holds out his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," his voice all politeness and warmth. I wince at her curt, "Edward," as she shakes his hand with just her fingers before turning her attention back to her work.

We sit in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes, during which Mother watches us like a hawk. I'm sitting on the edge of the loveseat, feeling like I'm about ready to jump out of my skin, while Edward appears to be relaxed and utterly at ease. He rubs my back in soothing circles as he breaks the silence, asking, "What is that you're working on, Mrs. Cullen?" She looks up, one eyebrow arched as she holds up her work and says, "It's a baby blanket for Mrs. Figgins' grandchild that's due next month." Edward leans forward to get a closer look, his smile genuine and wide as he says, "That's very kind of you to do. I'm sure they'll appreciate it alot."

This garners a small smile from my Mother, though she quickly reverts back to her stern demeanor. I stifle a groan, closing my eyes. Edward squeezes my thigh reassuringly as he continues to ask questions. It's clear from the things he's asking that he's noticed the various handiwork visible in Mother's room and that he's trying to break the ice, something I'm tremendously grateful for. It seems to work, as the more answers he gains from her, the more she seems to unwind and with that, the atmosphere in the room eases up considerably.

As Edward and Mother make polite conversation with minimal input from me, I watch her, finally able to take in the small signs that confirm what Randall has told me. Her skin is lackluster, her cheeks shallower than I remember. Her voice sounds weaker, too, and it makes me worry. Finally, I can't stand it anymore and I have to know. "Mother?" I interrupt, "Sorry, but... what's wrong? You look like you've fallen ill."

She rolls her eyes, waving her hand at me dismissively. "Nothing to worry about. I'm getting old, Carlisle, that's all." I frown, my throat tightening. "Are you sure you're okay?" I manage hoarsely, fearing the answer. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Mother notices and something about her seems to soften at the sight. "Yes, son, I'm sure," she says quietly. My breath catches at her words, and I could weep at hearing her call me son again, the first time since Esme talked to her about Edward.

Edward, sensing my mood, smiles and says, "Please let us know if you need anything, Mrs. Cullen." Mother smiles, inclining her head graciously. "Call me Abigail, please, Edward." My eyes widen at this concession, since she only ever had allowed Liam to call her by her given name before. Edward's smile widens as he says, "Thank you, Abigail."

With that, conversation becomes easier, natural. Mother shows genuine interest in how we met, Edward's work, his family. She even offers to make the newborn twins some blankets of their own which Edward and I happily accept on Rose and Emmett's behalf. When lunch is ready, we join Mother in the cafeteria where she introduces us to several of her friends. By this time, I'm all but floating with joy at seeing Edward and Mother getting along so well. To have _her_ acceptance at least means the world to me, though I wish I could have Esme's, too.

After lunch, we return to Mother's room where Edward goes into further detail about the frame I made for his parents' anniversary as well as the one I made for the twins. We're both sitting on the loveseat again, though this time far more relaxed as we lean back, Edward tucked against my side with my arm around his shoulder, and Edward's hand resting on my thigh. I chuckle as Edward relates Emmett's response to our gift, and press my lips against his temple. When I turn to look at Mother again, I freeze, my eyes locked on the figure in the doorframe.

Esme stands, right hand poised to knock, her eyes wide and a curious mix of emotions playing on her face as she watches us. Her left hand covers her mouth as her eyes meet mine. Edward glances up as he senses the change in me, and from the corner of my eye I can see his eyebrows rise, his mouth forming a quiet, "Oh..."

Right as Mother turns to see what brought on the sudden silence, Esme spins on her heel and rushes away. Without knowing what I'm doing, I bolt after her, calling out, "Esme, wait! Please!" She doesn't stop until she's all the way at the edge of the small park that borders the retirement home. When I catch up to her she raises her head, but refuses to turn around. Her posture is stiff, unyielding, and I feel something in me crumble as I silently beg for her to listen. To understand. To love me again.

Closing my eyes, I take a wavering breath and whisper, "Please, Es. Don't do this." Opening my eyes again, I'm shocked to see her shoulders shake, though she's making no sound that I can detect. "I love Edward," I say, my voice barely audible. "Why can't you accept that?" She shakes her head, still not speaking, so I try again. "Esme, you're my sister. You supported me when I first came out, why can't you do it now? What is it that is so wrong about what Edward and I have?"

She shakes her head again, but this time she turns around, her face wet with tears, her eyes filled with shame. I recoil, my throat suddenly dry as the surety of having lost her hits me and incomprehension fills me. I truly don't understand why she has so much against me being with Edward, despite what Randall said. Yes, it made sense, but on _this_ level?

Esme wipes furiously at her eyes and cheeks in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. Her voice is thick and hoarse as she asks, "Do you really, Carlisle? Love Edward? How is that even _possible_? How can he love you? You're old enough to be his _father_!" I cringe, feeling sick to my stomach, but I'm determined to get this out and done, one way or the other. "That doesn't matter to either of us, Esme. Edward is an amazing young man. He's passionate, loyal, kind, generous, and a million other things. You have no idea how lucky I am to have found him. For _him_ to love _me_. He makes me feel again, Es."

Esme snorts, her eyes darting to the side. "I never would have expected this from you, Carlisle. That you would use someone that way. What's going to happen when he gets older, huh? Will you choose a younger model that makes you _feel_?" I stumble back as if she's physically struck a blow. "H-how could you say such a thing, Esme? Is that _really_ what you think this is? That Edward is just some boy-toy to make me feel young again?"

Her jaw flexes, but she doesn't answer. As hurt as I've been by her reaction, anger starts to bubble up. "You don't know _anything_, Esme. After all this time, you should know me better than _that_, at least. Don't you _get_ it? _You're_ the one that's been telling me for years – _years!_ - that I should get over Liam. That I needed to find someone again. All this time, I've been lonely, sis. Not one guy captured my heart the way Edward has! Not one! Edward has given me _so_ much-"

My voice breaks, and I have to take several deep breaths before I can continue. "That man understands me better than Liam ever did. _He_'s put me first, supported me when I needed it. _Loved_ me when I didn't think I deserved it - _especially_ when I didn't deserve it, like when I didn't tell you about him." "And why didn't you, huh?" she interrupts. "Because you knew you were _wrong_!"

My voice trembles, though I'm beyond being able to tell whether it's from pain or anger. "No. Because I feared your reaction, and I didn't want to have him hurt because of it. I thought you of all people would be _happy_ for me that I found love again, Esme. I guess I was wrong. I didn't put Edward's needs before my own by not telling you about him. That won't be a mistake I'll ever make again. He deserves nothing but my love – my everything, the same as he's giving me. If you can't – or _won't_ – understand that, then I'm sorry."

Esme stares at me, her jaw working as the words settle between us. Her eyes flit past me briefly, her brow furrowing as she looks at me again. "Do you really love him, Carbunkle?" she asks quietly, much more calmly than only seconds earlier. I nod. "I do, Es. With all my heart," I say, my voice matching hers. Her gaze flickers behind me again as she says, "And he loves you?"

"Yes, I do," Edward's voice says quietly, and I startle, turning my head to find Edward standing about a foot behind me. My cheeks heat as I wonder how much of this he's heard, but when I look into his eyes I see nothing but understanding, compassion, and love for me. I give him a small smile, reaching a hand out to him which he takes as he steps up to me, facing Esme. Edward sighs almost inaudibly, then says, "Esme, I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances, and I'm sorry if you don't approve of Carlisle and me, but whether you do or not won't change how either of us feels for the other. It won't stop us from being together. You have to know that all of this hurts your brother more than he'd ever tell you."

To my surprise, Esme nods, silent tears coursing down her cheeks again. She takes a steadying breath, her voice ragged as she says, "I do." Clearing her throat, she adds, "I can't say I approve, Carlisle. At least, not yet. I'm sorry." Swallowing hard, I nod, clasping Edward's hand tight in mine. "That said..." she pauses. "That said, I can see that there is more here than I initially thought. Mother seems to believe that, too, from what I could tell."

I wait, not daring to hope for a change of heart from my sister, but unable to stop myself from doing just that, regardless. "Carlisle... Edward... if you both are willing, I'd like to invite you to dinner. Maybe, if I get to know you better, Edward, and see for myself, I'll be able to get past my initial... reaction."

Stunned, I look at Edward, who's smiling. When his eyes meet mine, he nods and raises an eyebrow in silent question, leaving the decision to me. This is more than I'd dared hope for, so after only a slight hesitation, I nod and murmur, "Okay. When?" Esme gives us a watery smile. "How about tonight, seven? I baked a cherry pie this morning," she adds, as if I'd need any extra convincing. After checking with Edward, we agree.

Esme nods to herself, then says, "Alright, tonight it is, then. Carlisle, please tell Mother I'll stop by early next week, instead? I'm going to need to run by the store for a few things." "Alright," I say, smiling with relief as I wrap an arm around Edward's waist and feel him do the same with me. With that, Esme takes her leave.

Turning, Edward puts his other arm around me, too, holding me close. We stand like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other in as I let the day's events settle in my mind. Finally, Edward kisses me gently and asks, "Are you okay?" I nod, able to give him a faint smile. "Yeah... I think I am. Or at least, I will be." "Good," he says, pecking my lips again. "Come on, your Mother's worried about you. That's why I was out here to begin with." He mock-scowls as he adds, "She's one tough lady to say no to, isn't she?" I laugh. "She is, indeed, love. She is indeed."

We head back inside, walking hand-in-hand. Mother's eyes watch me sharply as we enter her room, but she remains silent. While Edward sits down on the sofa, I lean in to hug her. My heart leaps in my chest when I feel her arms around me. Kissing her cheek, I whisper, "I'm alright, Mother. Esme, too." She pats my back gently for a moment, then grabs me by the shoulders to look me square in the eye and says, "Carlisle, you are my son. I only want to know one thing."

Surprised, I nod. "Are you happy?" she asks. I smile, nodding again. "Very." Mother watches me carefully, then nods, too, a smile gracing her lips. "Then that's all that matters, Son. I apologize for how I acted, and I'll have a word with your sister, too. I think I know what's happened, and she has to answer for her part in it." I blink, shaking my head. "Mother, no, don't worry about-" Mother holds up a finger, frowning as she scolds me. "Nonsense, boy. I'll have a talk with her and that's that."

I can hear Edward stifle a chuckle and sure enough, when I glance at him he has his hand covering his mouth, and his eyes are twinkling with mirth. Narrowing mine, I stick the tip of my tongue out – the most I dare do in front of my mother. Edward's shoulders shake with repressed laughter, causing me to roll my eyes. I have to school my expression, however, when I turn back to face my mother, though the twinkle in _her_ eyes tells me that she hasn't missed a thing – as usual.

Sighing, I take my seat next to Edward again who hugs me to him and kisses my cheek with a murmured, "Love you." Unable to help myself, I smile and mouth back, "Love you, too." I blush when I notice the way Mother's looking at us, but Edward appears to take it all in stride.

We sit for another hour or so, talking until I glance at the clock. "Sweetheart, I think we'd better get going if we're going walk Brutus and make it to Esme's on time." Edward looks at the time and nods. "You're right. I'm sure he's dying to get out for a bit by now." "Brutus?" Mother asks. Edward grins, explaining quickly who Brutus is and ends up promising to bring him with us the next time we visit.

After we say goodbye and are on our way home, I feel lighter than I have in a long time. Brutus's enthusiasm as we walk through the door is catching, and we decide to take him for a quick run rather than walk. We change quickly into our running gear and head out on the short route through the park. It is exhilarating and just what I need to bolster myself for the upcoming evening.

By the time we make it back home, I feel centered and ready to face my sister again. Edward and I take a quick shower, but as much as I might like to take advantage of having him under the spray with me, we manage to behave ourselves. Finally dressed again, we head out once more, this time to walk over to Esme's house. Unlike last time, I walk right up to the door without hesitation, though I hold Edward's hand tightly clasped in mine as I knock.

Charles opens the door with an abashed smile. "Carlisle, Esme said you'd be stopping by tonight. And this must be your Edward," Charles says, holding his hand out to Edward. Shaking it, he nods. "That's right, and you must be Charles. I've heard a lot about you."

At this, Charles raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. Shaking his head, he grins as he looks at Edward again and says, "Nothing too horrible, I hope." Edward laughs. "Nah, all good, promise. Carlisle thinks highly of you. And of Esme." That brings out a warm smile, both from myself and from Charles, who nods appreciatively.

"Come in, come in. You know the way, Carlisle. Esme's just finishing up as usual. Make yourselves at home while I see if there's anything I can help her with," says Charles, gesturing toward the dining room. Edward follows me there while Charles heads to the kitchen. We can hear them talking, but their voices are too low for us to make out what they're saying.

The memory of the last time I was here has me tensing up, something that Edward picks up on immediately. Wrapping his arms around me gently, he kisses me on the forehead and whispers, "Shh. It'll be okay, baby, you'll see. Just relax, okay?" Taking a shuddering breath, I nod and put my arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

"Carlisle?" Esme calls from the kitchen. "Would you be a dear and open the wine? It's on the counter." "Of course, sis," I call out, sighing. Not because I don't want to do as she asks, but because I'm not quite ready to let go of Edward yet. He chuckles and kisses the tip of my nose before patting my ass, murmuring, "Go on, you."

After letting Edward know where to sit, I head to the kitchen to get the wine. When I get there, I see Esme plating the roasted potatoes while Charles has been set to carve and plate the rack of lamb. Esme smiles tentatively at me as I open the wine. It feels odd to have things be so strained between us. I don't care for it at all and pray that after tonight things will go back to normal.

The wine opened, I head back to Edward, not wanting to leave him alone too long, but mostly because I need his support. Esme and Charles follow not long after. It's clear from Esme's posture that she still isn't comfortable with the idea of Edward, but it's equally apparent that she's trying as she greets him. She smiles apologetically as she says, "I hope you like lamb, Edward. I had no idea what you might enjoy, so I decided to just go with one of my favored dishes."

Edward smiles as he says, "Lamb sounds fine to me. It usually is reserved for special occasions in our family, and I'd say this would qualify as one." While I know perfectly well that Edward was being sincere and by no means meant his comment as a jibe, I can't help but feel some gratification at seeing the blush form on my sister's cheeks.

Thankfully, Esme makes no comment on it other than a, "I hope you like it," as she holds out the platter to him so he can serve himself. After all the dishes have made it around the table, we eat, the meal devoid of its usual chatter until Edward turns to Esme and says, "This is wonderful, Esme. What did you use besides Dijon, garlic, and rosemary?"

Esme pauses, her fork halfway to her mouth as she stares at Edward in surprise. Blinking, she puts her fork down and says, "Thank you... just some salt, pepper, and oregano." She glances from Edward to me. I smile proudly back at her. When she turns her attention back to Edward she asks quietly, "You cook?"

Edward chuckles, nodding even as I say, "Yes, he does, and very well I might add. His family runs La Tua Cantante." Esme's eyes widen, flickering briefly to Charles who says, "Really? You remember that place, right hon? We went there to celebrate our anniversary after my cancer went into remission." Esme nods. "Yes, yes, of course I do. I'm still amazed you managed to get us a table there, to be honest."

Charles shrugs, grinning as he looks at Edward, "I'd been in remission for only a month by the time our anniversary rolled around. I wanted to do something special for Esme, what with everything she'd been put through and all, so I called the restaurant and spoke to... what was his name again? It was something strange... began with an A, I think."

Edward, laughing, offers, "Aro?" "Yes! That's it," says Charles, snapping his fingers. "Anyway, I told him a little about the situation and before I'd even finished he insisted we have dinner there. Truth be told, I didn't do much beyond making that call, but when we got there, we had the best table, a bottle of champagne, and the man himself served us. When I asked for the check, he refused to give it. Said something about it being his honor and for us to enjoy life... at least, I think that's what he said." Charles chuckles, adding, "It was part-English, part-Italian, so I'm not a hundred percent sure."

At Esme's wide-eyed stare, Charles's cheeks flush slightly as he admits, "I never did tell you that, did I?" Clearing his throat, he adds sheepishly, "I knew it was going to be expensive, and I didn't want to worry you about the cost, so I asked for the check while you were in the restroom. Sorry, sweetheart."

Gaping, Esme shakes her head. "I can't believe you," she says with fond exasperation. Charles laughs and soon we all join in. After a minute or so, Edward says with a grin, "That doesn't surprise me, really. Aro's always been a softy at heart." Esme tilts her head slightly, observing Edward as she asks, "And Aro is your..?" "Great-Uncle," Edward offers. "He's the one that owns the restaurant, and most of the family is involved in the running of it in some form or other. Or have been, at some point, at least."

Through the rest of dinner, Esme and Charles both ask Edward questions about the restaurant, his family, his education, his work, his hobbies. I'd be annoyed if it weren't for the fact that Edward's taking it all in stride, never once showing even the slightest hint of annoyance or resentment. And if I'm honest with myself, I have to admit that the questions are put more out of genuine curiosity than anything else.

I've long since finished eating and simply sit back as Edward fields every inquiry with grace and patience. I allow myself to watch and listen, and I must confess that I'm learning a few things about him myself, despite the hours and hours we've spoken about these very topics. It feels... nice. I'm surprised to find myself comfortable enough to relax, even going so far as to put my arm on the back of his chair and play with the hairs at the nape of his neck while he talks. He smiles at me as if to say, "Told you it'd be fine." Rolling my eyes, I grin back.

My eyes flicker toward Esme when I hear her inhale sharply. She blushes, carefully putting her cutlery on her plate before fidgeting with her napkin. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through the third degree like that." Edward waves her off with a warm smile. "Quite alright, I didn't mind." "Yes, well," she says, clearly flustered. She glances around at each of us as she adds, "Are you ready for some dessert?"

At our nods, she gets up and starts clearing the table. Edward pushes back his chair, grabbing his plate, but Esme stops to give him a stern look, though her voice is kind. "You sit back down, Edward. You're our guest." Edward glances at me briefly, his eyes widened slightly as he notices me trying to stifle a grin. Turning to Esme again, he nods even as he settles back in his seat with a, "Yes, ma'am." As soon as she and Charles have gone into the kitchen, Edward leans over and whispers, "Wow, she's as bad as your mother."

I can't help it. I laugh, pulling him in for a kiss. Esme gives me a questioning look as she enters the dining room, but she doesn't comment. She quietly hands first Edward, then me a plate with a piece of cherry pie, and I can't help but smile when I notice that my slice is a little bigger than normal. When I glance up at Esme, she's pointedly not acknowledging me, but I can see her cheeks are tinted pink. Edward nudges my side, nodding slightly to indicate he noticed, too. His smile warms me almost as much as this token from Esme.

Conversation during dessert goes along more familiar lines for me as Edward asks after Randall and Esme goes into proud-mama-mode. Edward and I already know how he's doing, of course, but it seems to warm her up to him even more, for which I'm grateful. Once we're all done, I offer to help with the dishes. Esme waffles, but Charles quickly gets up, clasping Edward's shoulder with a grin as he says, "C'mon, Edward, lets give these two some time alone." Then he leans in to mock-whisper, "It'll give me a chance to dish some dirt on these Cullens."

Esme's eyes are wide, her arms akimbo as she stares at her husband, while I'm torn between wanting to laugh and groan. Edward, however, looks both intrigued and amused, and is quick to follow Charles into the living room after pecking my cheek and whispering he loves me. I clear my throat and start to gather the dishes in order to break the sudden, awkward silence. Esme joins me in the kitchen, equally quiet and uncomfortable.

We're halfway through the dishes when she finally speaks up and says quietly, "I still don't know what to make of things, Carbunkle." She pauses, then adds, "You're different with him." I smile to myself as I carefully dry the serving plate she hands me. "Yeah, I guess I am." Another silence falls upon us until Esme finally asks in a low voice, "Are you happy with him, Car? Really?"

I take my time, giving her question serious thought. It wouldn't do to answer too quickly, though I'm sure of my answer. Still, I think hard before saying, "Yeah, Es, I really am. I can't remember a time where I've been this happy or content. Not even with Liam, hard as it is to admit that. You know how much I loved Liam, Esme, but Edward..." My voice trails off, unable to put words to my thoughts or feelings.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to smile at my sister, who's looking up at me with a slight frown. "Like I told you, Es. Edward _gets_ me. He's there for me. Loves me. He gives me everything and then some. I-I feel like I've been waiting for him, Esme. After Liam... I was waiting for Edward to come along and now... I can't imagine life without him. He's everything to me."

Esme studies my face for several silent minutes before she gives me a timid smile and cups my cheek with her hand. I wrinkle my nose a little because her hand's still damp from doing dishes, though she seems to have forgotten. She laughs quietly, murmuring, "Sorry, Carbunkle," even as she wipes her hands dry, only to resume her position as soon as she's done. Brushing my cheekbone with her thumb, she sighs. "Carlisle... I can't honestly say that I'm okay with the age thing – don't ask me why, because I just... I'm not."

My face falls, as does my heart as I fear what she'll say next. Esme takes a sharp breath, then quickly adds, "That said, however... I can see that there's something there between you. As I said before, you're different with him. I think... I think that over time, maybe I'll see things differently, but for now... I love you, dearheart, and I _do_ want you to be happy. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Carbunkle. Do you think you can find it in you to forgive me?"

We stare at each other as the seconds tick away. I'm struggling to grasp this mix of emotions that's whirling inside of me. Esme no longer seems to harbor the resentment from before, for which I'm grateful. Yet she's not given me her acceptance – only the possibility of it. It hurts to know that she still disapproves, but the thought of not having her in my life hurts much more.

My voice is hoarse as I try to speak. "Esme..." I have to take a couple of wavering breaths before I can continue. "You're my sister and I love you... Your support over the years has meant the world to me. I don't think I could've made it through losing Liam without you." Esme wraps her arms around my waist, patting my back and making shushing sounds as I hug her back. We stand like that for a while as I allow myself to be comforted by her. "Es," I sigh. "I'm not going to say that I can't do this without you, because I can, and I will if I have to. But I don't _want_ to have to."

I hold my breath, anxious for her response. It's the first time I've let myself acknowledge that if it came between her and Edward, I'd choose him. I've lived without love for so long, and now that I have found it again, I don't want to be without. As close as Esme and I are, I know that Edward is where my future lies – and I refuse to give him up.

Esme pulls back to look up at me with a half-smile. "You won't have to, dearheart. Just... give me some time, okay? I promise, I won't shut you out again – it was wrong of me to do that, and I'm so very sorry. I'll try, okay?" I nod, feeling as if a huge load has lifted off my shoulders. For a while, I'd been worried I would never even get so much as this concession from her. I won't turn my back on it now.

After hugging each other again, Esme starts a pot of coffee before we set about finishing the dishes. Once we're done, she tells me to go see what Charles and Edward are up to while she gets the tray together for coffee. When I get to the living room, I pause to watch Edward for a moment. Charles is sitting in his favorite chair, while Edward's seated on the couch. They're both leaning forward, talking quietly while Charles points at a picture in an album that's open on the coffee table. Edward looks completely at ease, and I can't help but wonder at his ability to just fit in in any given situation.

He glances up and his smile widens as he spots me. "Hey, you. Everything okay?" he asks, his eyes searching mine as I walk over to him and sit down beside him. Putting my arm around his shoulder, I pull him to me to kiss his temple. "Yeah, baby, everything's fine. What have you been up to?" Edward chuckles. "Oh, nothing, really. Charles was telling me about the time he was in hospital, and you were hanging out with Randall and stuff. Showed a couple of pictures of you and Randy having a good time."

I look at Charles in surprise. That was _not_ what I was expecting from him, but I'm inordinately pleased by his gesture. My eyebrows are raised and a smirk is playing on my lips as I ask, "I hope you didn't exaggerate too much." Charles grins back, nodding toward the picture he'd shown Edward as I walked in. "Nope, no need to. Picture says it all." Glancing down, I groan, then laugh as I shake my head. Randall and I are staring back at me, both of us wearing helmets, elbow and knee pads, and rollerblades. Randall looks decidedly more surefooted than I do, but it's clear to see we were having a blast, and it's equally clear how much Randy looked up to me.

Edward nudges me, chuckling. "You really were the cool uncle, huh?" Blushing, I shrug. "I suppose so. Randall was a great kid – still is." Esme walks in and, having overheard our conversation, agrees wholeheartedly. Talk soon resumes as we drink coffee, and this time it's Edward that learns more about me – and my family.

As the evening progresses, I relax more and more. I know that things between Esme and me won't be back to how it used to be for a while, but I have hope that eventually we'll get there. Edward's tucked into my side, his hand resting on my knee and my arm around his shoulder. It feels right, and my heart is fuller than I'd ever thought possible. Glancing at him, I smile. Edward's answering smile when he looks at me warms me, and I know.

Beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Edward is my forever.

And I plan to show him that for the rest of my days.

**ooOoo**

**A/N:** This was the last chapter of Sweet Young Thing. I hope you've enjoyed the journey of Carlisle and Edward as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all your kind reviews.

Now I'm sure some (if not most) of you would like to know more about where _**At the Deep End **_stands. Since SYT started posting, I've finished writing the wetboys and the chapters have been sent to my beautiful betas. Once they're both done with them, and I've edited everything, I'll resume posting them. I have no time-frame for this, unfortunately, but I hope it'll be in the next month or two, on the outside.

As for the other works in progress, they're being chipped away on, and that's as much as I can tell you right now.

Thank you for all your loving patience. It's appreciated more than you can know.


End file.
